La face cachée du récit
by C-huddy-H
Summary: Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à digérer la véritable et si triste histoire de Severus Rogue ? Moi non plus j'ai donc décidé d'ajouter un élément principal dans l'histoire de JKR qui pourrait bien changer le cours de sa vie : une femme.
1. Mise en bouche et amusegueule

**« La face cachée du récit »**

_On n'aime jamais intensément sans haïr un peu en même temps. La proposition inverse est vraie._

_Où il y a de la haine, il a un rappel d'amour._

**Chapitre 1 : Mise en bouche et amuse-gueules **

L'été avait été rude. Le retour de Lord Voldemort avait créé une tension palpable dans le monde des sorciers. D'autant plus que deux camps s'étaient largement distingués : ceux qui avaient accepté de croire sur parole un jeune garçon d'à peine quinze ans et ceux qui suivaient la version négationniste du Ministère de la Magie. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse, dont émanait une sorte de halo argenté, reposa sa plume et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. L'automne arrivait à grand pas. Les arbres étaient encore habillés de leurs feuilles, mais celles-ci tiraient désormais sur le jaune, le orange et le marron, offrant à l'atmosphère un semblant de chaleur.

Un « pop » se fit entendre dans la pièce, aménagée depuis presque trois ans maintenant en bureau. Un feu de cheminée et des meubles en chêne créaient une ambiance chaleureuse et apaisante.

« Professeur Merteuil… », siffla une voix rugueuse, à la limite de la supplication.

La sorcière se leva et contourna son bureau, apercevant un elfe de maison si courbé que son énorme nez touchait pratiquement le sol.

« J'écoute… », lâcha la jeune femme, dont la voix laissait paraître une pointe d'agacement.

« Professeur Merteuil… Le professeur McGonagall m'envoie vous prévenir que le la cérémonie de répartition va bientôt commencer… », répondit l'elfe hésitant, presque craintif.

« Eh bien, Wizzyby, dis au professeur McGonagall que… En fait, non, ne lui dis rien, je m'en chargerais moi-même. Maintenant, file ! », s'exclama le professeur en agitant la main, intimant à l'elfe de partir sans se faire prier.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de problème particulier avec le professeur McGonagall. Leurs relations étaient cordiales et respectueuses, notamment parce que la directrice adjointe ne se mêlait pas du travail de ses collègues. C'était la première fois que le professeur de métamorphose semblait la rappeler à l'ordre. La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants. Au cours des dernières années qu'elle avait passées à Poudlard en tant que professeur de sortilèges, il lui semblait qu'elle n'était jamais arrivée en retard au banquet de rentrée. Il n'était toutefois pas question de créer un conflit. Le professeur Merteuil attrapa donc sa cape préférée, qu'elle enfila par-dessus son bustier lacé dans le dos et sa jupe noire fendue à mi-cuisse, puis sortit de son bureau en direction de la grande salle.

« Ah, Circia ! », s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, tandis que la jeune femme parcourait le hall en direction de la grande porte.

« Désolée de vous avoir envoyé Wizzyby. J'aurais préféré vous l'apprendre plus tôt mais je ne l'ai moi-même su que ce matin et avec la rentrée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer voir chaque professeur en personne… Enfin, bref, Dumbeldore a trouvé, ou plutôt s'est vu imposer un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est une employée du Ministère de la Magie, Dolores Ombrage. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais m'assurer qu'aucun de nos professeurs ne manque à l'appel ce soir… », déclara-t-elle dans un état d'excitation tel qu'il semblait presque qu'elle en ait oublié de respirer.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Minerva. Je suis là et tout va bien se passer ! », souffla Circia en apposant une main réconfortante sur le bras de sa collègue.

Sur ce, le professeur Merteuil pénétra dans la grande salle. Excepté les nouveaux élèves de première année, tous les autres étaient déjà assis à la table de leur maison respective. La jeune femme sentit quelques regards se poser sur elle, mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Le quart de sang vélane qui coulait dans ses veines l'avait toujours empêchée de passer inaperçu, quel que soit le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Sans sourciller, Circia traversa donc la grande salle jusqu'à l'estrade accueillant la table des enseignants. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur une femme rondelette, qui lui fit penser à un crapaud. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue et se douta immédiatement qu'il devait s'agir de l'employée du ministère dont Minerva venait de lui parler. Prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard, la jeune femme s'installa aux côtés du professeur Trelawney, qui semblait en pleine discussion avec elle-même.

Circia Merteuil resta silencieuse en attendant l'arrivée des premières années, jusqu'à ce que le siège à sa droite laisse place à un homme d'une pâleur aveuglante. Instantanément, la jeune femme se raidit et tenta vainement de déplacer sa chaise vers la gauche.

« Navré, professeur Merteuil, mais il semblerait qu'aucun autre siège ne soit libre… », railla l'homme aux allures de chauve-souris, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur le visage.

« Professeur Rogue, il n'y a pas de mal… », souffla-t-elle sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

Dès leur première rencontre, quatre ans plus tôt, Circia avait senti que croiser le professeur de potions tous les jours à Poudlard ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Cette mauvaise impression venait sans aucun doute de la tentative ratée de Rogue de pénétrer dans son esprit, à peine cinq minutes après son arrivée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Professionnelle dans l'art de la legilimancie et de l'occlumancie depuis son plus jeune âge, Circia lui avait immédiatement bloqué l'accès à ses pensées, lui laissant savoir qu'il avait de toute évidence trouvé une adversaire à sa taille. Le souvenir de cette rencontre lui arracha un léger sourire, au moment même où McGonagall apparaissait suivie des élèves de première année.

La cérémonie se déroula sans accroc. Le Choixpeau magique entama sa chanson, qui fût sans aucun doute plus longue et plus engagée qu'à l'ordinaire. Vint ensuite l'éternelle répartition des élèves dans chacune des maisons. Lorsque le dernier élève, Zeller Rose, fut envoyé chez Poufsouffle, Dumbledore annonça le festin, qui fût accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Circia resta silencieuse durant tout le repas, maudissant la malchance qui l'avait placée entre ses deux voisins. D'un côté, le professeur Trelawney, qui était connue pour être un peu dérangée et, de l'autre, le sombre professeur Rogue, que Circia avait toujours eu du mal à cerner. Il était froid et arrogant. Malgré tout, le côté sombre qui émanait de lui provoquait chez elle un certain intérêt. Il aiguisait en quelque sorte sa curiosité.

Dumbledore se leva lorsque tout le monde sembla rassasié et entama son habituel discours. Les recommandations ne changeant guère d'une année à l'autre, Circia s'était laissée aller contre le dossier de son siège et n'écoutait que d'une oreille, applaudissant aux moments opportuns. Cependant, son attention se porta rapidement sur la petite sorcière issue du ministère. La tenue rose bonbon dont elle était affublée arracha à la jeune femme une légère grimace. Une tête de crapaud semblait être solidement attachée sur le corps d'une truie. Tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers l'employée du ministère. A vrai dire, jamais personne n'avait osé couper la parole du directeur lors de son discours de bienvenue. Circia se redressa pour la voir de plus près et même le professeur Trelawney sembla sortir de sa bulle pour s'intéresser enfin à ce qui l'entourait réellement.

« Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue », minauda le professeur Ombrage.

Surprise, le professeur Merteuil adressa un regard interrogateur à Minerva McGonagall, assise à deux sièges d'elle. Cette dernière se contenta de lui répondre par un haussement d'épaule en signe de consternation. L'arrivée de ce nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal promettait de ne pas passer inaperçu. Son discours pouvait, au premier abord, sembler d'un ennui mortel et ce devait effectivement être le cas pour la plupart des élèves présents dans la salle. Toutefois, aucun des professeurs ne perdait une miette de ses phrases à double sens et la majorité d'entre eux se contenta d'applaudir vaguement, lorsque Dolores Ombrage eu terminé.

Alors que le professeur Dumbledore reprenait la parole, Circia sentit le professeur Rogue se pencher discrètement vers elle.

« Il semblerait, ma chère Circia, que nous ayons enfin trouvé une femme plus… » Il sembla chercher le mot adéquat. « … Plus endiablée que vous. »

Circia tourna doucement la tête vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien, un sourire narcissique accroché aux lèvres.

« Le plus malheureux dans cette histoire, mon cher Severus, c'est, je crois, que nous n'avons encore rien vu… », lâcha-t-elle tout en détournant le regard pour le poser sur le professeur Ombrage, qui se trémoussait d'excitation sur sa chaise. « Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais prendre congé. J'ai mieux faire que de rester là à écouter vos sarcasmes. », souffla-t-elle en se levant, alors que le brouhaha des élèves rejoignant leurs dortoirs envahissait la salle.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son bien aimé collègue, Circia s'avança dans l'allée centrale en direction de la sortie. De nombreux élèves se bousculaient pour atteindre plus rapidement le grand hall, mais chacun s'arrêtait sur son passage pour l'observer, un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage. Le professeur Merteuil avait toujours aimé jouer de ses pouvoirs de vélane pour se faire respecter de ses élèves. Certains de ses collègues voyaient cela d'un mauvais œil, mais Albus Dumbeldore lui avait dit un jour que tous les moyens étaient bon pour maintenir la discipline au sein de Poudlard, excepté bien sûr le châtiment corporel, et que le charme n'était pas proscrit. C'était donc sans le moindre scrupule que le professeur de sortilèges arpentait les couloirs, faisant onduler sa longue chevelure de feu de part et d'autre de son corps, tout en adoptant une démarche digne d'une déesse grecque. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à s'extraire de la grande salle, Circia jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas bougé de son siège et l'observait fixement. Un arrogant sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme ; il la détestait et elle aimait ça.

Toutefois, Circia Merteuil n'était pas tranquille. L'intrusion du ministère dans les affaires de l'école, ainsi que le discours de leur déléguée, ne laissait rien présager de bon. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment le professeur Dumbledore avait pu laisser faire une chose pareille à Poudlard. Après tout, la nomination des professeurs était un pouvoir qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Curieuse et inquiète, Circia décida de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur pour obtenir quelques explications. Elle arriva rapidement devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du prestigieux bureau et lui en donna le mot de passe.

« Fizwizbiz ! », lança-t-elle.

La gargouille s'écarta et lui laissa l'accès à un escalier en colimaçon. Circia avança sur la première marche et se laissa porter jusqu'à une porte en chêne, qui s'ouvrit sitôt que la jeune femme eut frappé. Dumbledore avait déjà de la visite. La plupart des professeurs de Poudlard faisaient face au directeur, debout derrière son bureau.

« Circia ! Je m'attendais également à vous voir ce soir. », déclara Albus Dumbeldore avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Le ministère n'a pas à fourrer son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard, c'est une honte de les… », siffla le professeur McGonagall avant d'être interrompue.

« Calmez-vous, Minerva ! En ces temps troublés, il est inutile de contrarier le ministère. Voldemort finira bien par commettre une erreur et alors, Fudge ne pourra plus nier son retour. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. », déclara le directeur d'une voix calme et rassurante.

Bien que cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire le professeur McGonagall, dont les lèvres étaient sévèrement pincées, elle n'ajouta rien.

« Que faut-il faire alors ? », questionna le professeur Merteuil incrédule.

« Rester calme et coopératif, c'est ce que j'attends de vous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai personnellement à ce que Dolores Ombrage ne dépasse pas les bornes. », répondit simplement le vieil homme, sans se préoccuper des grognements et des signes de consternation que le mot « coopératif » avait provoqués chez ses professeurs.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, laissant apparaître le professeur Rogue.

« Dolores Ombrage arrive. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'elle ne nous trouve pas tous ici à nous plaindre comme de pauvres écoliers au directeur. », lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre, non moins satisfait de son effet.

« Severus à raison ! Mes chers collègues, je vous serais reconnaissant de rejoindre vos appartements. Il se fait tard et les cours commencent tôt demain. Bonne soirée à tous. », répondit Dumbledore afin de clore la conversation.

Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui quitta le bureau la première, non sans cacher sa colère. Circia lui emboîta le pas et ne se gêna pas pour toiser le professeur Rogue lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Le sourire mesquin qu'il affichait avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques instants, prête à lui envoyer une remarque cinglante, mais décida après réflexion qu'il valait sûrement mieux miser sur l'indifférence. Elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer dans son jeu, du moins pas ce soir. Elle continua donc son chemin, suivant le conseil de Dumbledore d'aller se coucher, histoire d'être en forme pour le premier jour de l'année scolaire.


	2. L'art de la guerre et de la suspicion

_« On peut, on doit abuser de la confiance d'une femme, mais jamais de sa méfiance... C'est dangereux. » Maurice Donnay_

Voilà une semaine que l'année scolaire avait commencé. La présence de Dolores Ombrage, l'employée du ministère, semblait n'avoir rien changé… Si ce n'était le fait de voir son cardigan rose fouiner dans les couloirs à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, comme le faisait déjà le concierge, Argus Rusard. Les premiers cours de l'année n'avaient pas été de tout repos et le professeur Merteuil commençait à désespérer. Après tout, le professeur Ombrage n'avait peut-être pas tort lorsqu'elle évoquait une certaine baisse de niveau à Poudlard, ou alors n'était-ce que l'exigence du professeur de sortilèges qui ne cessait de croitre en ces temps troublés. Seuls deux élèves de première année étaient parvenus, au bout d'une heure de cours, à faire léviter une plume, tandis que seule Miss Granger avait réussi du premier coup le sortilège d'attraction chez les cinquième année.

Ce jour-là, la nuit était rapidement tombée sur Poudlard. Circia Merteuil, assise derrière son bureau, s'abimait les yeux à corriger une centaine de copie à la lumière d'une simple lampe à huile. Fatiguée et dépité par le nombre de « P » qu'elle venait de distribuer, la jeune femme leva sa baguette et fit venir à elle une tasse de thé bouillante. D'un pas léger, elle se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre et observa le parc, qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. De sa place, Circia pouvait apercevoir une partie du lac, faiblement éclairée par la lune. Son esprit commençait à s'évader lorsqu'une ombre attira son regard. Un corps se dessinait dans l'obscurité du parc et se dirigeait rapidement vers le château, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs derrière lui. La sublime rousse fronça les sourcils ; qui pouvait bien se promener à l'extérieur du château à cette heure-ci ? Intriguée, elle s'éloigna de la vitre, de façon à voir sans être vue. La nuit rendait l'identification difficile, mais le visage de l'homme fut soudain faiblement éclairé par un rayon de lune. Circia ne pouvait s'y tromper : Rogue !

Dès son arrivée, le professeur Merteuil avait entendu tout un tas de rumeurs concernant le maître des potions, à propos d'un passé de Mangemort, repenti peu avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans un premier temps, Circia n'avait prêté qu'une oreille distraite à ces bruits de couloirs, mais plus elle avait affaire à lui et plus il lui semblait déceler chez cet homme un côté plus sombre qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Après une minute de réflexion, la jeune femme décida d'aller voir ce que Rogue manigançait. Elle déposa brusquement sa tasse de thé, qui déversa quelques goutes de son breuvage sur le bureau, et sortit de la pièce précipitamment. Les couloirs étaient lugubres, d'une froideur et d'une obscurité terrifiantes. Circia resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette, son cœur manquant de s'emballer à chacun de ses pas. La jeune femme avançait prudemment, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle devait aller et si cette escapade nocturne était véritablement une bonne idée. Soudain, quelque chose lui frôla le mollet. Elle fit un bon en arrière et étouffa un cri.

« Lumos ! », souffla-t-elle. Une douce lumière illumina le couloir et la jeune femme fut soulagée de découvrir la chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne.

« Nox ! », lâcha-t-elle après avoir repris sa respiration et rangé sa baguette dans une des poches de sa cape.

Dans le silence le plus complet, Circia continua d'avancer et descendit les escaliers qui menaient au grand hall. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tourner au coin du couloir, la jeune femme fut violemment plaquée contre un mur et sentit un objet pointu lui effleurer la carotide.

« Vous vous êtes perdue… professeur ? », souffla une voix suave que la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement. Le visage du professeur Rogue apparut alors à quelques centimètres du sien, un sourire triomphant plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Le souffle coupé par la violence du choc, Circia resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de reprendre contenance et de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qui la menaçait de sa baguette.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question… professeur ! », répliqua-t-elle sans sourciller.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici ! », grogna-t-il en appuyant encore un peu plus fort le bout de sa baguette contre le cou nu de la jeune femme.

Circia déglutit difficilement. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure contre sa poitrine mais, étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait pas peur, bien que la rage qui habitait le regard de son assaillant sembla lui brûler la peau. Délicatement, elle fit remonter ses doigts le long du bras du professeur Rogue, jusqu'à atteindre la main qui tenait sa baguette.

« Inutile de jouer au plus fort, Severus. Nous savons tous les deux que vous ne l'utiliserez pas… », souffla-t-elle tout en resserrant ses doigts fins sur la main menaçante.

Circia le sentit frémir. Sa main gauche étant déjà occupée à tenir celle du maître des potions, elle remonta discrètement sa main droit vers sa poche, où se trouvait sa propre baguette. Mais à peine était-elle arrivée en haut de sa cuisse que Rogue abaissa son arme. Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. La jeune femme était complètement coincée entre le mur et le corps de son interlocuteur. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il l'en empêcha en appuyant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

« Sachez, Miss Merteuil, que vos dons de vélane ont sans doute une influence sur beaucoup de monde, peut-être même sur Dumbledore, mais ils n'ont aucun effet sur moi ! » Rogue avait parlé si près d'elle que Circia sentit son souffle chaud caresser sa nuque. Elle détailla son visage impassible quelques secondes, avant de plisser les yeux ; croyait-il qu'elle tentait de le séduire ? De se jouer de lui ? Si elle était sortie de ses appartements cette nuit, ce n'était certainement pas dans une intention charnelle quelconque, mais simplement pour le surveiller !

« Vous pensez réellement que je cherche à vous charmer ? », questionna-t-elle, un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, mais je peux vous dire que malgré vos airs de grande dame, je ne me laisse pas avoir. Sachez que je n'ai aucune confiance en vous… », articula-t-il d'une façon glaciale.

Circia laissa échapper un rire sans joie, presque démoniaque.

« Confiance ? Vous osez parler de confiance, alors que vous vous promenez comme un fugitif dans le château à une heure si tardive ? Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas non plus confiance en vous, Severus ! », cracha-t-elle sur un ton de défi. Elle accompagna sa diatribe d'un brusque mouvement vers l'avant, qui eut pour effet d'éloigner son dos du mur, mais aussi de la rapprocher considérablement du torse du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier finit par reculer d'un pas.

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Maintenant, remontez-vous coucher. Les couloirs ne sont pas sûrs, il pourrait vous arriver quelques désagréments ! », lâcha-t-il avant de se retourner et de disparaître derrière la porte qui menait aux cachots.

Circia resta un instant interdite. Cette rencontre et cette discussion avaient eu quelque chose d'irréaliste. Rogue semblait dans une rage folle et, pourtant, sa colère ne paraissait pas venir du fait d'avoir surpris la jeune femme en pleine filature. Non, il avait eu l'air de lui reprocher autre chose, quelque une chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Le professeur Merteuil préféra en rester là de ses réflexions pour ce soir et décida de remonter dormir, toutes ces émotions l'ayant complètement épuisée. Cependant, elle avait la ferme intention d'aller en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore dès le lendemain, à la pause de midi.

Au petit matin, Circia Merteuil se réveilla en sursaut. La nuit avait été longue et mouvementée. Le visage de Rogue, son souffle sur sa nuque et ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens avaient hanté son sommeil. Jusqu'alors, la jeune femme n'avait jamais rêvé de son collègue, ou tout du moins n'avait-elle jamais pensé à lui de cette manière. Circia se passa une main sur le visage et secoua la tête. Elle devait oublier ce mauvais rêve, cela ne voulait rien dire… C'est en tout cas ce dont elle souhaitait se convaincre.

Durant la matinée, le professeur Merteuil se sentait encore déstabilisée par son altercation avec le maître des potions. Incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose, Circia ne trouva d'autre moyen que d'infliger une interrogation surprise à sa classe pour avoir la paix. Malgré les remontrances des élèves, elle ne céda pas et ramena rapidement le calme en lançant arbitrairement un sortilège de mutisme sur Drago Malefoy. De peur de se voir à leur tour privés de leur voix, les autres ne se firent pas prier pour sortir un parchemin vierge et une plume, prêts à disserter sur le sortilège d'expulsion.

Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse folle, du moins pour les élèves, qui furent surpris lorsque leurs parchemins s'envolèrent en direction du bureau du professeur de sortilèges. Circia, quant à elle, n'avait qu'une hâte : faire part de sa mésaventure au directeur de Poudlard.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que tous les élèves soient sortis pour elle-même quitter la salle de classe en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. En cinq minutes à peine, Circia se retrouva devant la porte en bois de chêne du prestigieux bureau de l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. A peine avait-elle frappé que la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant apparaître le directeur, assis derrière son bureau, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

« Professeur Dumbeldore, j'aurais quelques mots à vous dire à propos de… », commença-t-elle en s'avançant au centre de la pièce.

« De Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? », la coupa-t-il, presque amusé.

Circia resta interdite. Elle savait par expérience que le directeur était souvent surprenant et très perspicace, mais là, elle resta sans voix.

« Il est venu me voir il y a une heure, j'ai donc eu vent de votre… rencontre, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi… »

La jeune femme secoua la tête et soupira. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé tout de suite ?

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? », demanda-t-elle, avide de connaître la version de son collègue.

« L'important n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit mais ce que vous, vous allez me dire, professeur Merteuil. », répondit Dumbledore en se levant de son siège. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet et semblait presque ne pas la prendre au sérieux.

« Eh bien, je me pose des questions. Il y a des rumeurs qui courent à l'encontre du professeur Rogue… Des rumeurs qui affirment qu'il aurait été un fidèle de Lord Voldemort avant sa chute et, même si je ne remets en aucun cas votre jugement en doute, je ne lui fait pas confiance. Le voir rôder dans le parc cette nuit a attiré mon attention et je ne sais pas quoi penser… », exposa-t-elle en cherchant à capter le regard du directeur, qui semblait ne l'écouter que d'une oreille.

Dumbledore resta silencieux quelques secondes, faisant des va-et-vient le long de son bureau. Puis il releva la tête et Circia croisa son regard bleu azur, qui sembla la transpercer.

« Je ne vous cache pas que ces rumeurs contiennent une part de vérité. Severus Rogue a fait de nombreuses erreurs de jugement durant sa jeunesse et, oui, il était ce que l'on appelle communément un Mangemort ou, en d'autres termes, un adepte de Lord Voldemort. »

Circia ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le directeur lui fit signe de se taire et de le laisser finir.

« Cependant, Severus s'est rendu compte de ses erreurs et à retrouvé le droit chemin. Oh, vous allez sûrement me demander ce qui peut me laisser croire qu'il n'est pas un espion ou que, pressentant la chute de Voldemort, il ne s'est pas repenti que pour échapper à Azkaban. Eh bien, je vous répondrai simplement que le professeur Rogue m'a apporté des garanties plus que satisfaisantes, qui n'ont nullement besoin d'être connues de tous. Si vous avez confiance en moi, sachez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en Severus Rogue. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête et observa le parc à travers la vitre. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en Dumbledore. Il était le plus grand sorcier qu'elle connaissait et sa réputation était à priori sans tâche.

« Je ne sais pas… Comme vous, je crois sincèrement Harry Potter lorsqu'il affirme que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps est de retour et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il faut faire quelque chose avant qu'il ait retrouvé toutes ses forces. »

Le visage du directeur sembla perdre son petit rictus amusé, qui fut remplacé par une certaine concentration.

« Miss Merteuil, j'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose. Bien entendu, je ne vous impose rien, mais je pense que cela pourrait vous intéresser. », souffla-t-il en revenant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Circia ne comprenait pas ce qui avait amené ce soudain changement de comportement de la part du directeur. Il semblait soucieux et plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Sans dire un mot, elle s'approcha du bureau et prit place sur l'un des fauteuils qui lui faisaient face.

« Durant la première ascension de Lord Voldemort, nombre de sorciers issus des plus vieilles familles ont adopté sa philosophie et sont venus grossir les rangs de ses fidèles. Compte tenu du danger qu'ils représentaient, j'ai moi-même créé une société secrète destinée à lutter contre Voldemort : L'Ordre du Phénix. Jusqu'à cet été, cette société n'existait plus ; Lord Voldemort disparu, ses Mangemorts en fuite ou à Azkaban, elle n'avait plus de raison d'être. Mais comme vous l'avez très justement souligné à l'instant, il est de retour et le ministère ne semble pas encore enclin à prendre les mesures nécessaires. C'est pourquoi les anciens membres et moi-même avons décidé de nous réunir de nouveau et j'aimerais que vous vous joigniez à nous. Je ne vous cache pas qu'appartenir à l'Ordre du Phénix fait courir à ses membres de grands dangers. Beaucoup sont morts ou ont été abîmés à vie et je comprendrais que risquer votre vie ne soit pas dans vos projets. Je n'attends pas de réponse immédiate, seulement, promettez-moi d'y réfléchir. »

Le professeur Merteuil était restée accrochée aux lèvres du directeur durant tout son monologue. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ! Une société secrète destinée à lutter contre Voldemort. La jeune femme était issue d'une famille française et avait fait sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons, aussi avait-elle naturellement entendu parler de ce mage noir qui menaçait à l'époque la Grande Bretagne. Toutefois, elle ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressée, du moins pas avant l'été dernier.

« Si une guerre doit avoir lieu, je veux en être ! Il n'est pas question que je reste là à attendre que d'autres risquent leur vie à ma place ! », répondit-elle en fixant Albus Dumbledore dans les yeux. « Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, j'accepte ! »

Le directeur afficha un mince sourire et secoua doucement la tête.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Circia ! Vous me voyez ravi ! Je vous ferai parvenir prochainement la date et le lieu des rendez-vous. A bientôt. »

Circia comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter ce bureau. Elle adressa un sourire à l'homme en face d'elle et s'apprêta à partir. Cependant, une question lui trottait encore dans la tête. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna une dernière fois.

« Professeur, j'ai une dernière question… Savez-vous ce que le professeur Rogue a contre moi ? Je veux dire… Hier soir, il a insinué des choses que je n'ai pas saisies. Il semble me soupçonner de quelque chose… », demanda-t-elle timidement.

Dumbledore étouffa un petit rire et une lueur enfantine apparut au fond de ses yeux.

« Ma chère Circia, je pense que le professeur Rogue vous en veut d'être vous, et s'en veut à lui de n'être qu'un homme… », répondit-il en ricanant légèrement avant de disparaitre derrière une immense porte au fond de son bureau.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas exactement saisi ce que le professeur Dumbledore venait de sous-entendre, ou plutôt tâchait-elle de ne pas chercher à le comprendre. Désormais seule dans le bureau, elle fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. Tout en descendant les escaliers, Circia se remémora l'entretien : elle avait découvert que le professeur Rogue était bel et bien un ancien Mangemort repenti, elle s'était engagée dans une société secrète qui risquait de lui coûter plus que la vie et le directeur semblait trouver plus qu'amusante l'altercation entre elle et Rogue. Décidément, la vie à Poudlard n'était pas de tout repos.


	3. L'ordre du Phénix

_« Chaque âme est à elle seule une société secrète. » Marcel Jouhandeau_

Deux jours à peine après l'entretien avec Dumbledore, Circia fut surprise de voir débarquer le professeur McGonagall dans ses appartements, un soir en semaine. Sans perdre de temps en fioritures, sa collègue la pria de la suivre en dehors de Poudlard, afin de se rendre à une réunion de l'Ordre. Circia marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme si entendre Minerva évoquer la société secrète lui permettait de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas fait qu'en rêver et qu'une guerre se préparait bel et bien. La jeune femme tenta d'interroger le professeur de métamorphose, mais en vain ; cette dernière restait très vague et finit même par la prier de ne plus poser de questions. Circia se sentit un peu vexée par ce qu'elle prenait pour un manque manifeste de confiance, mais elle n'ajouta rien et accepta sans un mot de prendre le bras que lui tendait sa collègue, afin de transplaner.

Après l'habituelle sensation d'oppression et de tournis qu'engendrait le transplanage, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent sur une petite place, à priori dans un quartier moldu. Circia observa rapidement les lieux. Tout était sombre, les bâtiments qui les entouraient semblaient abandonnés, mais quelques lumières prouvaient le contraire. La jeune femme tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais le professeur McGonagall la coupa immédiatement en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

« Lisez ça ! », souffla-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle.

Circia attrapa le parchemin et y lut une simple phrase : « Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres. ». La jeune femme leva les yeux en direction d'un des bâtiments ; une nouvelle maison venait d'apparaître. Incrédule, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa collègue, mais Minerva s'avançait déjà vers la porte.

« Vous devriez détruire le parchemin. Il pourrait tomber entre de mauvaises mains et alors nous n'aurions plus d'endroit pour nous réunir. », lui lança le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle arriva sur le perron.

« Evanesco », s'exécuta la jolie rousse avant de franchir la porte de la maison, que Minerva venait d'ouvrir d'un coup de baguette.

Toutes deux se retrouvèrent dans une grande entrée plongée dans une obscurité totale. Circia se cacha le nez d'une main. Il émanait de cette maison une odeur de renfermé insupportable.

« Ne trainons pas, ils doivent déjà avoir commencé. », affirma le professeur McGonagall, qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans le hall, en direction d'une porte dont la serrure laissait filtrer un peu de lumière.

Circia, elle, se retourna vivement, ayant eut l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Elle observa un instant les murs, mais rien ne semblait avoir pu provoquer la sensation qu'elle venait de ressentir. Cette demeure lui donnait la chair de poule et elle se pressa de rejoindre le professeur de métamorphose, qui pénétrait dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle entrait à son tour, Circia se pétrifia lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux longs et bruns, le visage creusé par la faim et la fatigue, s'approcha d'elle, vraisemblablement dans l'intention de se présenter.

« Bienvenue chez moi. Je suis Sirius Black, mais vu votre expression, je pense que vous savez qui je suis. », déclara-t-il avec un sourire largement amusé, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer quelques rires autour de la grande table en bois de la cuisine.

La dernière fois que la jeune femme avait entendu parler de Sirius Black, le portrait que l'on dressait de lui se résumait à « Mangemort, hostile, prévenir immédiatement le ministère ». Circia resta d'abord silencieuse et immobile, mais constatant que personne ne paraissait s'offusquer de la présence d'un dangereux fugitif, elle finit par lui rendre son sourire et lui serra la main.

« Et moi Circia Merteuil… », se présenta-t-elle en jetant un œil sur tout un tas de parchemins répartis sur la table.

« Il semblerait que les rumeurs soient vraies. », lâcha l'homme, une lueur charmeuse dans le regard.

« Les rumeurs… ? », souffla-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête dans un tic nerveux.

« La réputation de votre beauté vous a précédée ! », affirma-t-il sans sourciller.

Circia le fixa un instant, stupéfaite par l'aplomb du maître de maison. Elle remarqua par ailleurs que sous son air fatigué, presque maladif, se cachait une ancienne beauté aristocratique, probablement ravagée par des années de contact avec les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, une voix pénétrante s'éleva du fond de la salle.

« Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire que de t'observer te pavaner, Black ! »

Circia aurait reconnu ce ton méprisant entre mille. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et ne fût pas surprise de croiser le regard accusateur du professeur de potions.

« La ferme, Servilus… », cracha Sirius, un air de défi dans le regard.

Rogue se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise dans un bruit assourdissant.

« Allons allons, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre. », s'offusqua une petite femme rondelette qui s'était levée à son tour.

« Molly a raison, inutile de se battre entre nous. On a déjà assez à faire avec les Mangemorts ! », ajouta la voix posée du professeur Lupin.

Cette dernière phrase eut pour effet d'apaiser l'atmosphère. Rogue releva sa chaise d'un coup de baguette magique et se rassit, tandis que Sirius Black retournait à sa place en bout de table. Circia, quant à elle, se dirigea vers la seule chaise désormais libre, entre la petite femme potelée et le professeur McGonagall.

La suite de la réunion se déroula sans autre accroc majeur, le professeur Rogue et Sirius Black évitant soigneusement de se parler directement. Circia eut droit à une mise au point particulière et découvrit avec une curiosité mêlée d'appréhension que Harry Potter, ce petit bonhomme si frêle qu'elle avait en classe, était, selon une prophétie, le seul à pouvoir vaincre Lord Voldemort. Ladite prophétie était en sûreté au ministère, mais une surveillance par l'Ordre était indispensable, Dumbledore ayant l'intuition que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait l'acquérir au plus vite.

Les discussions s'orientèrent ensuite sur les Mangemorts potentiels qu'il fallait impérativement surveiller, de près ou de loin. La jeune femme fût surprise d'entendre une liste de noms particulièrement longue, la plupart s'apparentant à des élèves de la maison Serpentard. Circia osa jeter un regard à Rogue et elle s'aperçut que celui-ci la fixait étrangement. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il détourna les yeux. Elle l'observa un instant et les mots de Dumbledore lui revinrent en tête : « Ma chère Circia, je pense que le professeur Rogue vous en veut d'être vous, et s'en veut à lui de n'être qu'un homme… ».

La jeune femme secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur un sorcier à la peau noire qui venait de prendre la parole. Il assigna à chaque personne présente une ou plusieurs tâches. Circia fut simplement chargée, comme chacun des professeurs de Poudlard, de consigner sérieusement chaque évènement susceptible d'être en lien avec Voldemort ou chaque comportement étrange au sein de l'école.

Il était près de dix heures lorsque la réunion se termina. La plupart des membres se hâta de rentrer chez eux. Toutefois, certains semblaient moins pressés, notamment le professeur Lupin et monsieur Weasley, qui buvaient désormais ce qui ressemblait à du Whisky pur feu. Molly Weasley s'afférait à la cuisine, aidée par une jeune sorcière à la chevelure rose bonbon. Le professeur McGonagall salua les autres membres et pris congé. Circia s'apprêtait à la suivre, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rester dans cette maison plus longtemps, mais une voix se fit entendre.

« Miss Merteuil, vous prendrez bien un verre avec nous ? », s'exclama Sirius Black, installé comme un pacha dans un fauteuil à bascule qui menaçait de se renverser à tout instant.

La jeune femme hésita un instant. Derrière elle, un raclement de gorge amer attira son attention. Severus Rogue se tenait dans le hall, enfilant sa cape, ses yeux de nouveau fixés sur elle. Il semblait attendre sa réponse, le visage lugubre, alors que Sirius faisait de même, mais avec un regard presque suppliant.

« Je… » Ses yeux passaient de Sirius à Rogue à une vitesse affolante.

« C'est très gentil de votre part, mais j'ai des cours à donner demain et… » Alors que sa phrase n'était même pas terminée, un sourire arrogant étira les lèvres du professeur de potions. Dès son arrivée, Circia avait parfaitement compris qu'une sorte de haine et de compétition habitait les deux hommes. Elle n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le genre de relation qu'ils entretenaient. Cependant, Circia ne voyait pas ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette histoire. Elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi Rogue semblait s'intéresser autant à sa réponse ; aimait-il seulement l'idée que Sirius se sente frustré si elle déclinait l'invitation ou y avait-il une autre raison, aussi étrange que l'homme lui-même ?

« Finalement, un verre me ferait du bien… », répondit-elle en se retournant complètement vers Sirius, dont le visage sembla s'illuminer l'espace d'un instant. A contrario, Rogue ne parut pas apprécier. Un bruit de cape qui frappait l'air raisonna dans le hall et la porte d'entrée fut violement refermée.

Circia Merteuil avait trouvé cette première réunion tout autant passionnante que surprenante. D'une part, elle était loin d'imaginer que des gens aussi ordinaires que madame Weasley et son mari puissent être dotés d'un courage et d'une volonté que bien des gens plus riches ou plus connus pourraient leur envier. D'autre part, la jeune femme avait fait la connaissance d'un homme qui était l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait jusqu'alors entendu sur lui ; Sirius Black n'était pas le Mangemort sanguinaire et sans âme que la Gazette du Sorcier s'obstinait à dépeindre chaque jour. Bien au contraire, elle l'avait trouvé drôle, charmant et d'un charisme renversant. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Circia repensa à Rogue et à la colère qu'il avait montrée lorsqu'elle avait accepté de rester prendre un verre au quartier général, après la réunion. La jeune femme avait également été surprise par son appartenance à l'Ordre. Certes, elle avait intégré l'idée que le directeur de Poudlard puisse avoir confiance en lui pour ce qui était des cours, mais pas au point d'être membre d'une société ayant pour but de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Plus le temps passait et plus Circia avait du mal à cerner le maître des potions. Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser de lui. Arrivée dans la grande salle, la jeune femme fût étonnée par le brouhaha des chuchotements. Habituellement, les élèves étaient plutôt amorphes le matin, mais elle remarqua que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient penchés sur la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que… », lâcha-t-elle en arrachant un exemplaire des mains d'une jeune élève de première année.

« Le ministère veut réformer l'éducation, Dolores Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice. »

Circia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle commença à lire l'article mais s'arrêta rapidement, écœurée par ce ramassis de bêtises. La jeune femme rendit violement le journal à sa propriétaire, avant de poser son regard sur la table des enseignants. Le professeur Ombrage affichait un visage radieux, les yeux emplis d'une lueur de triomphe. Se sentant nauséeuse à cette vue, Circia tourna les talons. Ce crapaud venait de lui couper l'appétit.

En retournant dans ses appartements, Circia croisa le professeur Rogue. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, un sourire sardonique accroché aux lèvres.

« Alors, agréable cette fin de soirée ? », railla-t-il d'un faux air détaché.

Circia savait parfaitement qu'il parlait de ce verre bu en compagnie de Sirius Back. Elle ne voyait cependant pas ce qui pouvait l'intéresser. Après tout, elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne et encore moins à cet homme aigri et antipathique. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à le rabrouer, mais quelque chose la poussa à entrer dans son jeu.

« Très ! Ce Sirius Black est un homme charmant ! », répondit-elle dans un sourire exagéré.

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent et Circia y détecta un certain agacement.

« Vous m'en direz tant ! Black n'est qu'un lâche, un criminel fraîchement échappé d'Azkaban ! » Cette fois, aucun sourire, aussi malsain soit-il, n'apparaissait sur son visage. Seule une rage, presque de la haine pure, brûlait dans son regard.

« Il semblerait alors qu'il ne soit pas le seul membre de l'Ordre au passé douteux ! », cracha-t-elle sans vraiment y réfléchir. Elle resta immobile quelques instants, fixant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça ou du moins n'aurait-elle pas dû mettre le passé de Mangemort de Rogue sur le tapis.

Ce dernier laissa échapper une grimace, mais une seconde plus tard, son visage était redevenu insondable, ne laissant transparaître le moindre signe de colère, d'agacement et encore moins de peine.

« Je vois… », siffla-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de la jeune femme, qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Vous ne m'impressionnez pas ! », lança-t-elle en faisant également un pas en avant.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du maître des potions, qui sembla cette fois-ci s'abstenir d'avancer vers elle.

« Ce n'est nullement mon intention. Je voulais seulement vous faire comprendre que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et qu'il est dans votre intérêt de vous méfier de certaines personnes. », répondit-il d'une voix pénétrante.

« Je sais parfaitement de qui me méfier ! », cracha-t-elle, presque accusatrice.

Le professeur Rogue ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et tourna les talons après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard glaçant.

Circia soupira. Depuis quatre ans, leurs conversations se résumaient à des menaces, des mises en garde, des joutes verbales. Quelque chose chez cet homme faisait ressortir en elle ce qu'elle avait de plus noir. Combien de fois avait-elle eu envie de le gifler, de le faire souffrir ? Il semblait la détester, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle, elle avait l'impression de ressentir une haine qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Délicatement, elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et regarda sa montre. Le premier cours de la journée allait bientôt commencer, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

Dix minutes plus tard, le professeur de sortilèges pénétra dans sa classe, suivie des sixième année. Une fois de plus, elle était d'une humeur massacrante, ce que les élèves avaient probablement remarqué, puisque tous sortirent leurs affaires sans aucun bruit. Circia tira de son bureau une pile de parchemin et fit signe aux deux élèves du premiers rang de les distribuer.

« J'espère que ces notes ne sont que le reflet d'un manque considérable de travail et non la simple expression de votre médiocrité… », commença-t-elle en jetant un regard foudroyant à plusieurs élèves.

Alors qu'elle allait se tourner pour inscrire une nouvelle formule au tableau, une masse rose et difforme attira son attention au fond de la classe.

« Je peux vous aider, Dolores ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix acide.

« Hum hum… Comme vous avez dû le lire ce matin dans la Gazette du Sorcier, notre cher ministre m'a nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. A ce titre, j'ai le devoir d'inspecter chaque professeur, afin de m'assurer de leurs compétences. », répondit-elle d'une voix d'enfant qui semblait se délecter de son nouveau pouvoir.

Circia releva un sourcil et l'observa quelques instants avec dédain. Comme si son altercation avec Rogue ne suffisait pas, elle allait maintenant devoir gérer cette sangsue assoiffée de pouvoir. Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle donna un coup de baguette et une formule s'inscrivit immédiatement au tableau : A-G-U-A-M-E-N-T-I.

« Qui peut me parler de ce sort ? Oui, Miss Bell ? »

« Aguamenti permet de faire apparaître un jet d'eau. », répondit une jeune fille de Gryffondor.

« Bien ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Comme vous l'avez sans aucun doute déjà remarqué, il est possible de décomposer la formule : « Agua » issue du mot latin « aqua », qui signifie eau, ainsi que « menti », qui signifie esprit. Vous avez devant vous une coupe, je veux qu'elle soit pleine d'ici la fin de l'heure ! », termina-t-elle avant de s'avancer entre chaque table pour surveiller et donner des conseils aux élèves.

Alors qu'elle reprenait un jeune garçon sur sa prononciation, elle sentit la présence du professeur Ombrage dans son dos. Circia tenta de l'ignorer, mais un raclement de gorge la rappela à l'ordre et elle ne put feindre l'ignorance plus longtemps.

« Vous enseignez depuis longtemps ? », questionna l'inquisitrice, prête à griffonner sur un calepin d'un rose criard.

« C'est ma troisième année à Poudlard, mais j'ai enseigné huit ans à Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie Française. », répondit-elle en observant l'écriture enfantine de son interlocutrice.

« Bien… Je suppose donc que c'est de France que vous tenez cette habitude vestimentaire ou bien est-ce en lien avec vos origines Vélanes ? », renchérit Ombrage en prenant soin de toiser la jeune femme avec un abominable sourire.

Circia resta stupéfaite un instant. Ce qu'elle portait aujourd'hui n'avait rien de déplacé ; un bustier finement lacé sur les côtés, une jupe droite qui lui tombait à mi-cuisse et une paire de bottes à talons aiguilles. Certes, sa tenue était féminine, mais elle n'avait rien de provocant.

Certains élèves s'étaient retournés et observaient la scène. Circia sentit la colère se répandre dans ses veines.

« Mais je ne vous permets pas ! », s'exclama-t-elle, outrée par de tels propos et insinuations.

Un sourire dégoulinant de mépris étira les lèvres de l'inquisitrice.

« Ce n'était qu'un constat ! Une dernière question : vous êtes un animagus, n'est-ce pas ? En quoi vous transformez-vous ? »

Circia fronça les sourcils et répondit sans cacher son exaspération.

« Comme je l'ai indiqué au ministère lors de mon arrivée en Grande Bretagne, je suis capable de me transformer en panthère, mais je ne vois pas l'utilité de votre question, puisque vous avez sans aucun doute accès à mon dossier ! Ma déclaration est parfaitement en règle ! »

Ombrage nota quelque chose sur son calepin et tourna les talons, satisfaite. Circia avait une terrible envie de la stupéfixier. Des étincelles rouges scintillaient d'ailleurs à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique, mais elle entendait la voix de Dumbledore dans sa tête lui conseiller de se contrôler. Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres, faisant rire les élèves assis à la table voisine. Ombrage ne lui adressa plus un mot jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Elle avait certainement senti qu'une autre phrase de travers et le professeur de sortilèges lui aurait sauté au cou.


	4. Première mission, indésirable

_« Sur la terre tout à une fonction, chaque maladie une herbe pour la guérir, chaque personne une mission. » Sagesse indienne_

Environ trois semaines plus tard, Circia reçut le résultat de son évaluation faite par Ombrage. Dans un premier temps, elle s'était contentée de jeter la lettre sur son bureau sans l'ouvrir, encore vexée par les reproches de la déléguée du ministère concernant sa tenue vestimentaire. En signe de protestation et souhaitant lui faire part de son désintérêt quant à son avis, la jeune femme avait pris soin de mettre chaque jour ses habits les plus voyants et d'activer ses dons de Vélane, qui la rendaient encore plus attirante, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le professeur Ombrage. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur McGonagall réconforter le professeur Trelawney à propos d'une certaine mise à l'épreuve, Circia s'obligea à jeter un coup d'œil à cette évaluation. « Cours structurés », « Respect du programme ministériel », « Discipline assurée », « Tendance au mépris de l'autorité », « Tenues indécentes en classe », « Utilisation de pouvoir hybride », « Poste maintenu sous condition d'amélioration des points négatifs ». Circia déchira le parchemin mais ne put retenir un rire sans joie. Cette Ombrage était vraiment une mégère redoutable !

« Incendio ! ». Le parchemin fût réduit à l'état de cendres. Il n'avait aucune valeur pour le professeur de sortilèges, qui s'empressa d'aller se coucher.

Alors qu'elle avait à peine réussi à trouver le sommeil, Circia fût brusquement réveillée par plusieurs bruits sourds. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte sans ménagement. La jeune femme s'étira quelques instants et se décida enfin à sortir de son lit, attrapant au passage un peignoir en satin pour couvrir son déshabillé, et enfila ses pantoufles. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, mais étant donné le brouillard dans lequel elle se trouvait, il ne devait pas être plus de trois ou quatre heures du matin. Les coups donnés à la porte se faisaient de plus en plus insistants et violents ; ils résonnaient douloureusement dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que… », commença-t-elle avant d'être aveuglée par une lumière vive qui provenait d'une baguette.

« Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir ! », répondit une voix grave et monocorde.

« Rogue ! Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, baissez-moi cette baguette ! », lâcha-t-elle en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

« Vous savez qu'elle heure il est ?! », ajouta-t-elle grincheuse.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du maître des potions, un sourire moqueur qui n'allait certainement pas arranger la mauvaise humeur de Circia.

« Peu importe, ordre de Dumbledore ! Il semblerait que le jeune Potter ait encore fait des siennes ! », affirma-t-il, paraissant se délecter de la situation.

Circia sentit son regard descendre sur son corps. Elle s'empressa de resserrer la ceinture de son peignoir et tenta de reculer dans la pièce.

« Laissez-moi le temps de m'habiller, je n'en ai que pour… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rogue lui avait attrapé le poignet et l'attirait dans le couloir. La jeune femme tenta de se débattre, mais la poigne de l'homme ne lui laissait aucune chance.

« Plus vite on en aura fini, plus vite vous pourrez retourner vous coucher ! », répliqua-t-il avec autorité.

Circia réussit à se défaire violemment de son emprise, mais décida de le suivre sans un mot. Après tout, si le directeur s'était permis de la convoquer à cette heure-ci, la situation devait être grave. Rapidement, les deux professeurs arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La jeune femme remarqua immédiatement l'horreur et l'inquiétude qui se lisaient sur le visage du vieil homme.

« Ah, Circia ! Désolé de vous avoir fait sortir de votre lit en pleine nuit, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre ! »

Le professeur Merteuil se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se posèrent sur le maître des potions. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et le visage impassible de Rogue ne lui donna aucune information. Dumbledore prit alors la parole. Sa voix était faible, presque chevrotante.

« Plus tôt dans la soirée, alors qu'il était au ministère, Arthur Weasley a été attaqué par le serpent de Lord Voldemort… »

Craignant le pire, Circia porta sa main à sa bouche, ce que Dumbledore ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Non, non, ne vous en faite pas, il est sain et sauf. Nous sommes arrivés à temps grâce à Harry Potter. »

Un léger tic sembla crisper les traits du professeur Rogue l'espace d'un instant.

« Mais comment ? », souffla la jeune femme, n'arrivant pas à saisir comment un enfant, qui était censé se trouver dans son lit à Poudlard, avait pu savoir ce qui se passait à des centaines de kilomètres.

« Il semblerait que l'esprit de Voldemort et celui de Harry soient liés, d'une manière qui m'échappe encore aujourd'hui. Mais Harry a vu à travers les yeux du serpent. », affirma le vieil homme avant de soupirer.

« Vous voulez dire que Harry Potter peut entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort ? Si c'est le cas, la situation peut être réciproque, c'est… », demanda-t-elle, tandis que des dizaines de pensées l'envahissaient. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait contrôler l'esprit du gamin à distance, tous les résidents de Poudlard étaient en danger.

« C'est bien pour cela que j'ai demandé à Severus de lui donner des cours d'occlumancie dès la fin des vacances de Noël. », la coupa-t-il en désignant le professeur des potions d'un geste entendu.

« Mais je… Je peux m'occuper de ça, si vous le souhaitez. Je pratique l'occlumancie depuis mon plus jeune âge et… »

Circia n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se proposer. Elle n'avait pas du tout confiance en Rogue, mais elle ne pouvait pas le rabâcher une fois de plus au directeur. Il semblait toujours faire la sourde oreille lorsqu'elle évoquait le sujet et, qui plus est, le concerné était juste à côté d'elle. Il lui paraissait inconcevable qu'un ancien Mangemort puisse donner à « l'élu » des cours destinés à nuire au mage noir qu'il avait servi des années auparavant.

« Merci de votre bonne volonté, Circia mais Severus est tout autant qualifié que vous pour cette tâche ! » Le ton employé par le directeur ne laissait aucun doute, le sujet était clos.

« Je ne vous cache pas que passer du temps avec le jeune monsieur Potter ne m'emplit pas de joie, mais je pense être le plus qualifié pour cette… mission. »

L'air de supériorité et le ton railleur que venait d'employer le maître des potions provoqua chez le professeur de sortilèges une haine sans égale. Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait arraché les yeux et fait ravaler ce sourire satisfait. Cependant, elle dut se contenter de le fustiger du regard sans avoir le temps de lui répondre, puisque le directeur, ayant sans aucun doute senti l'électricité qui régnait dans l'air, reprit la parole sans leur laisser de répit.

« Vous imaginez bien que je ne vous ai pas fait venir seulement pour vous avertir de l'attaque… J'ai quelque chose à vous demander à tous les deux et au vu des évènements qui se sont déroulés ce soir, je ne pouvais plus attendre… »

Circia fonça les sourcils ; « tous les deux » ? La jeune femme n'osa jeter un coup d'œil au professeur Rogue. Elle avait bien trop peur de devoir collaborer avec lui. Si Dumbledore avait l'intention de leur demander de travailler ensemble, il devait avoir perdu la tête. Elle et l'homme à ses côté se haïssaient. Rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir d'une collaboration avec Severus Rogue !

« Il y a une maison, à Little Hangleton. Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle est liée à Voldemort, mais je ne sais pas encore à quel point. Voilà pourquoi je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Comme vous le savez, les vacances de Noël vont commencer dans quelques jours. Sachez que cela me chagrine de vous imposer une mission pendant cette période de l'année, mais c'est crucial pour le combat que nous menons… »

La jeune femme voulut l'interroger, mais Rogue la devança.

« Où voulez-vous en venir professeur ? », questionna l'homme aux cheveux noirs, le ton de sa voix laissant échapper une certaine appréhension. Sentiment partagé par Circia, qui devina aussitôt que Rogue redoutait également de devoir s'associer avec elle.

Pour la première fois, Circia eut l'étrange impression que le célèbre Albus Dumbledore était mal à l'aise.

« J'aimerais que, durant les quinze jours précédant la rentrée, vous vous rendiez à Little Hangleton afin de surveiller cette maison. Bien entendu, vous ne devrez en parler à personne. Pas même aux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et ce, peu importe ce que vous pourriez voir ou découvrir ! »

Circia secoua négativement la tête, perplexe. Le directeur était en train de lui demander de passer ses deux semaines de vacance seule, isolée, avec pour seule compagnie l'homme le plus exécrable du monde !

« Mais pourquoi nous ? », demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Comme vous l'avez justement dit tous les deux il y a quelques minutes, vous êtes les plus doués en occlumancie et cette aptitude est essentielle pour cette mission. Personne ne doit jamais savoir que vous êtes allés là-bas ! »

Qui est pris qui croyait prendre ; Circia et Rogue s'étaient tous les deux vantés de leurs compétences en la matière et Dumbledore en avait particulièrement bien pris note.

Un silence s'installa. Circia avait les yeux fixés sur un étrange objet en or, tandis que Rogue observait le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Malgré tout, la jeune femme sentait le regard du directeur fixé sur leurs deux silhouettes.

« J'ai besoin d'une réponse… », affirma le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix plus posée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le début de l'entretien.

Rogue émit un son qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Circia soupira et répondit la première.

« J'accepte. », lâcha-t-elle simplement. La jeune femme aurait espéré mieux pour sa première mission au sein de l'Ordre, mais elle se voyait mal refuser cette demande.

« Severus ? », demanda le vieil homme.

Circia tourna la tête et posa son regard sur le maître des potions. Celui-ci était toujours en face de la fenêtre, immobile. Lorsqu'il pivota pour regarder le directeur, la jeune femme aperçut la colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

« Puisqu'il le faut ! Qui suis-je pour vous dire non, professeur !? » Ce n'était pas une question, bien au contraire. Cette phrase raisonna comme un reproche lourd de sens que Circia ne réussit pas à saisir.

Rogue fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il prit cependant le temps de s'arrêter devant la jeune femme. Circia eut l'impression qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais rien ne parvint à ses oreilles. L'homme resta juste en face d'elle, la dévisageant sans gêne, le visage pâle et impassible. Le professeur de sortilèges soutint son regard, mais fût soulagée lorsque son collègue quitta la pièce.

Circia releva les yeux vers le bureau derrière lequel se tenait le directeur, mais il n'était plus là, il s'était comme volatilisé. La jeune femme cligna des yeux et observa la pièce : pas le moindre signe du sorcier. Elle se sentit soudain un peu confuse, seule, debout dans ce grand bureau, en robe de chambre, ses longs cheveux roux tombant délicatement sur ses épaules. C'était un cauchemar ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir accepté de partir deux semaines avec Severus Rogue dans un village paumé pour surveiller une maison, sans savoir pourquoi et surtout sans savoir à quoi elle devait faire attention. Une horloge accrochée au mur sonna cinq heures. Circia soupira. D'ici une heure et demie, elle devrait se lever et, pour couronner le tout, elle ne pouvait même pas se motiver en pensant aux prochaines vacances, puisque celles-ci allaient sans aucun doute être plus que désagréables, à la hauteur du caractère de son futur collaborateur. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Circia quitta le bureau et rejoignit sa chambre, anxieuse quant à sa mission.

La jeune femme n'arriva pas à se rendormir. Elle avait beau se retourner de droite à gauche, rien n'y faisait. « Surveiller », ce mot sous-entendait de longues heures d'attente, de longs moments à passer avec Severus Rogue… Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir se dire ? Ils n'avaient rien en commun et le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble à Poudlard était insupportable. Deux semaines à entendre ses sarcasmes, ses moqueries et à supporter sa mauvaise humeur, sans avoir la possibilité de s'isoler. Circia n'avait pas peur de lui, elle n'avait peur de personne, mis à part peut-être de sa mère, mais elle n'avait plus dix ans ! Malgré tout, quelque chose chez lui la rendait nerveuse. La faculté qu'il avait à cacher ses véritables sentiments lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il était si mystérieux, si sombre… Rien à voir avec toutes les personnes qu'elle avait pu connaître au cours de ces trente-six dernières années. Paradoxalement, Circia avait quelques fois eu l'étrange impression de prendre du plaisir lors de leurs joutes verbales. Il était parfois si irrésistiblement horripilant qu'elle s'en trouvait troublée. La jeune femme se retourna pour la millième fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'endorme, qu'elle arrête de penser à lui ! Elle avait beau lutter, une autre image lui revint en tête. L'année dernière, pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un dragon avait failli la décapiter lors de la première tâche, Harry Potter l'ayant involontairement attiré vers les gradins. Circia se souvint de l'attitude étrange que Rogue avait eue. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur elle, lui permettant d'éviter de justesse la queue du Magyar à pointes. Le souvenir de ce moment provoqua chez elle un frisson ; le même frisson qui l'avait traversée lorsque, allongée au sol, Rogue au-dessus d'elle, la jeune femme avait senti la main gelée de l'homme sur son épaule nue, la protégeant ainsi du dragon et des débris qui virevoltaient suite au choc. Brusquement, Circia s'allongea sur le ventre. Elle devait réellement arrêter de repenser à ce genre de moment, arrêter de s'égarer avec ce genre de pensées. Elle le détestait, elle allait passer deux semaines épouvantables et c'était un horrible personnage ! Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, Circia ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil et dut se lever une heure plus tard, d'une humeur massacrante… Encore.


	5. Little Hangleton

_« Il faut croire que les grandes forêts ont le don d'attirer les prodiges, comme les cimes élevées ont celui d'attirer la foudre. » Félix Bellamy_

16 h 47. Il ne restait plus que treize minutes avant les vacances de Noël pour Circia Merteuil. Enfin, « vacances » était un bien grand mot, puisque la jeune femme avait été désignée pour effectuer une mission hautement secrète, dont elle ne connaissait même pas la finalité. Dans treize minutes, elle allait devoir faire ses bagages pour deux semaines, direction Little Hangleton, un village implanté dans une vallée, à surveiller une maison inhabitée depuis des années. Tout cela en compagnie de Severus Rogue, ce qui était sans aucun doute pire que de vivre dans une tente, sans contact avec l'extérieur et dans des conditions précaires. Chaque jour, depuis que Dumbledore lui avait confié cette mission, semblait passer à une vitesse folle. Circia redoutait de quitter Poudlard. Elle aurait préféré passer les fêtes de fin d'année au château, plutôt que dans une forêt humide et sombre.

Rapidement, il fût l'heure de libérer les élèves. Le professeur de sortilèges soupira avant de se lever.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que représentent les vacances de Noël pour vous, donc inutile d'émettre le moindre commentaire ! Je souhaite simplement que chacun d'entre vous prépare un exposé sur le sort de son choix, d'une longueur de quatre-vingts centimètres. Trois élèves pris au hasard passeront à l'oral à la rentrée ! Bonne vacances ! », déclara-t-elle dans le calme le plus complet, les élèves étant probablement terrorisés à l'idée de se voir infliger des devoirs supplémentaires en cas de turbulences.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Circia attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la salle pour partir à son tour. Bien entendu pressés de rentrer dans leurs familles, aucun retardataire n'était au rendez-vous. A cet instant, la jeune femme aurait tout donné pour reporter le moment où il faudrait partir avec le maître des potions. Le plus lentement possible, Circia se dirigea vers ses appartements, qui lui parurent n'avoir jamais été aussi près de sa salle de classe. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle ouvrit une grosse malle, qui était jusqu'à présent rangée sous son lit. Elle était totalement vide, contrairement à ses placards, qui s'étaient largement remplis en trois ans. D'un geste las, Circia fit voler pulls, pantalons, sous-vêtements et pyjama, qui atterrirent lourdement dans sa valise. Alors que toutes ses affaires semblaient s'activer autour d'elle, on frappa à la porte. Il était l'heure de partir…

« Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il était impoli de se faire désirer… professeur Merteuil ? », siffla une voix rauque, à peine deux secondes après que la porte se soit ouverte.

Ils n'étaient pas encore partis que le maître des potions lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs.

« Nous ne sommes pas à deux minutes près, non ? De toute manière, j'ai fini ! », lâcha-t-elle en donnant un coup de baguette sur le haut de la malle, qui se referma et s'éleva dans les airs.

« Bien… Êtes-vous sûre d'avoir besoin d'une si grosse malle ? », renchérit l'homme, certainement par simple provocation.

« Et si vous vous occupiez un peu de vos affaires, professeur Rogue ? Hum… ? », lâcha-t-elle simplement en lui passant devant en direction de la sortie.

Rogue haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien, lui emboîtant le pas afin de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour transplaner.

Une fois arrivés devant les imposantes grilles, Rogue fît disparaître la valise de la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers elle. Circia eut un petit geste de recul lorsque son collègue lui tendit négligemment la main.

« Je peux transplaner toute seule, je connais le nom de la destination ! », s'offusqua-t-elle.

« M…oui, mais il serait mal venu que nous nous retrouvions chacun dans des endroits différents, n'est-ce pas ? I peine une heure, j'étais là-bas avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je sais exactement où il nous attend, alors votre main, je vous prie ! », répondit-il de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

Circia hésita un instant, les yeux fixés sur cette main tendue. A contre cœur, elle l'attrapa. Le contact était comme dans son souvenir : glacial. Mais une étrange chaleur envahit sa poitrine. Elle releva alors les yeux vers l'homme en face d'elle et remarqua qu'il avait les traits du visage étonnamment crispés. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'attarder ; le paysage autour d'eux s'évanouit, laissant place après quelques secondes à une forêt dense et enneigée.

Une légère brise fit virevolter ses cheveux, qu'elle replaça nerveusement derrière ses oreilles. Circia fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler de vêtements plus appropriée et la neige fondue se faufilait dans ses escarpins. De mauvaise humeur, la jeune femme releva les yeux vers son compagnon de fortune et leva les mains en signe d'exaspération.

« Alors ? », lâcha-t-elle en observant les alentours.

Pas le moindre signe de Dumbledore. Seule une clairière s'étalait sous ses yeux et, un peu plus loin dans la vallée, se distinguaient des habitations recouvertes par un épais brouillard. Le professeur Merteuil était agacée. Rogue ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il savait exactement où transplaner ? Ou bien avait-il fait exprès de les amener à des kilomètres du lieu de rendez-vous, par simple sadisme ?

L'homme haussa simplement les épaules et désigna la clairière d'un geste nonchalant.

« Nous y sommes ! »

Circia l'observa un instant, entre incrédulité et mépris, puis le directeur de Poudlard sembla sortir de nulle part un peu plus loin. Derrière lui se tenait ce qui ressemblait à une toile de tente, en plein milieu de la clairière, là où quelques secondes auparavant, la jeune femme n'avait vu qu'une vaste étendue de neige.

« Vous voilà ! Ne perdons pas de temps, mes amis ! Severus, je vous prie… », déclara Dumbledore en agitant sa main.

Le maître des potions semblait savoir ce que souhaitait le vieil homme, puisqu'il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit sa baguette. Circia l'observa un instant, curieuse, mais le directeur attira son attention en lui saisissant délicatement le bras.

« Je vous le répète encore une fois, je suis désolé de vous gâcher les fêtes de fin d'année, Circia. Vous aviez prévu d'aller dans votre famille ? », demanda le vieil homme d'un ton dégagé, qui semblait jurer avec la nature de la mission qu'il venait de confier à deux de ses professeurs.

« Eh bien… Je comptais rester au château pendant les deux semaines et peut-être rendre visite à mes parents en France, le lendemain de Noël, mais en y repensant, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller. », répondit-elle en lançant des coups d'œil furtifs au professeur Rogue, qui marmonnait des sortilèges de protection.

Voilà longtemps que la jeune femme n'était plus très enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner dans sa famille. Ses parents étaient des gens charmants, mais assez traditionnels, et sa mère ne manquait pas de lui rappeler à chaque instant que son horloge biologique était en route et qu'il ne fallait plus perdre de temps. Lorsque son frère ainé avait conféré à monsieur et madame Merteuil le statut de grands-parents, Circia avait espéré que sa mère la laisse un peu tranquille, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, bien au contraire. Au grand dam de ses parents, la cadette de la famille n'avait jamais eu la réelle ambition de vivre dans les normes. Circia n'avait jamais manifesté l'envie ni le besoin de se marier et encore moins d'avoir des enfants, la jeune femme préférant vivre pleinement sa vie d'adulte comme elle l'entendait. Avant son arrivée à Poudlard, la sulfureuse rousse avait enchaîné les conquêtes, voyagé dans des pays lointains durant les vacances scolaires et pratiqué de nombreux sports à risque, comme le rodéo à dos d'abraxan. Mais aujourd'hui, sa folle jeunesse semblait à des millénaires. Poudlard, ou peut-être l'âge, semblaient l'avoir apaisée. Malgré tout, elle tenait encore à sa liberté et la bataille qui se préparait n'allait pas lui laisser de répit pour se ranger.

« Il ne faut pas négliger sa famille. Elle est, pour chacun de nous, notre plus grande force. », répondit Dumbledore avec une si grande conviction que Circia en fût surprise.

Pour seule réponse, elle haussa les épaules, peu convaincue.

« Je pense que cela suffira. », déclara la voix grave de Rogue lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

« Bien, suivez-moi maintenant ! », leur demanda le directeur en contournant la tente, jusqu'à se retrouver à l'extrémité du cercle de protection mis en place par Severus Rogue.

« Vous voyez cette maison, en bas de la colline ? C'est celle-ci qu'il vous faudra surveiller. »

Circia plissa légèrement les yeux. Pendant un instant, elle ne vit qu'une végétation dense et se demanda même si le vieil homme indiquait le bon endroit. Soudain, la jeune femme aperçut avec peine un amas de pierres et distingua ce qui ressemblait à une vielle bâtisse en ruines, recouverte de mousse et de ronces.

« Le moindre mouvement, la moindre présence ou tout signe de magie, quel qu'il soit, doit être consigné. Durant ces deux semaines, je serai moi-même absent de Poudlard et personne ne pourra me joindre. Il est donc impératif que vous restiez ici tous les deux. Peu importe ce que vous verrez, vous ne pourrez m'en faire part qu'à votre retour au château, le dernier jour des vacances. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Son ton était redevenu aussi grave qu'après l'attaque de monsieur Weasley.

Circia et Severus acquiescèrent d'un même signe de tête entendu. Le visage du directeur redevint immédiatement plus détendu et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Il est donc temps pour moi de partir. Bonne soirée à vous et soyez prudents ! » Sans attendre de réponse, Dumbledore transplana, laissant ses deux collègues derrière lui.

Mal à l'aise, Circia reporta son regard sur la maison qui devait faire l'objet de toutes les attentions. Après tout, elle ne savait pas quoi dire au professeur de potions qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Je… Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde… », souffla-t-elle sans oser un regard vers son collègue.

« Vous feriez surtout bien d'aller vous changer ! », répondit-il en levant un sourcil suggestif.

Circia ne répondit pas immédiatement. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas ressenti la neige lui geler les pieds et le vent fouetter ses longues jambes nues, trop occupée à écouter ce que Dumbledore avait à leur dire. Un frisson traversa son corps et elle se rendit compte qu'elle grelotait. Pour une fois, Rogue n'avait pas tort. Elle ne pourrait pas rester ici pendant des heures dans une tenue pareille. Ne souhaitant pas lui donner explicitement raison, elle s'avança vers la tente sans lui adresser un mot.

« Profitez-en pour préparer quelque chose à manger, il y a des provisions dans la cuisine ! », lâcha-t-il comme si cela semblait naturel.

Circia s'immobilisa. Elle hésita un instant à l'envoyer promener mais, après coup, elle se dit que le moment n'était pas propice à un débat sur la place de la femme et d'un autre côté, il allait sûrement regretter de lui avoir assigné cette tâche. La jeune femme n'avait jamais su cuisiner ; ce qu'elle préparait était la plupart du temps immangeable. Cette pensée lui étira un léger sourire, presque sadique.

« A vos risques et périls… », souffla-t-elle à mi-voix, comme pour elle-même.

Vue de l'extérieur, la tente ne payait pas de mine mais, habituée à faire du camping depuis son plus jeune âge, Circia imaginait parfaitement que la toile n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être. Effectivement, lorsqu'elle y pénétra, le somptueux intérieur la laissa sans voix. Cette tente était loin de celle qu'elle avait connue durant son enfance. L'entrée donnait directement sur un grand salon, dont l'atmosphère était réchauffée par un feu de cheminée. Un sofa et trois fauteuils habillaient l'espace dans un style baroque. Sur sa droite, la jeune femme aperçut deux bibliothèques, ornées de dizaines d'ouvrages aux reliures dorées, qui encadraient une ouverture donnant sur la cuisine. Au fond, un peu en retrait, s'étalaient deux immenses rideaux en soie rouge, faisant office de portes pour les chambres. Subjuguée par la beauté de ce qui devait être sa prison pour les vacances, Circia avança en direction des chambres. Délicatement, elle poussa la première étoffe et découvrit un lit immense, taillé dans du chêne. Contrairement au reste de la toile, la pièce semblait avoir été décorée dans un style plus froid, plus sombre. Le couvre-lit était d'un vert émeraude et la seule touche personnelle de la chambre semblait résider en une vieille bassine de pierre gravée d'étranges signes sur les bords. Le professeur de sortilèges laissa le rideau se refermer, réalisant que Severus Rogue avait déjà pris possession des lieux. La jeune femme pénétra ensuite dans la deuxième chambre. Cette fois, la décoration était à l'image du salon, chaleureuse et accueillante. Les bagages de la jolie rousse avaient été déposés au fond de la pièce, à côté d'une magnifique coiffeuse, dont Circia soupçonna le directeur de l'y avoir mise en signe d'excuses. La malle était faiblement éclairée par la flamme d'une bougie, seule source de lumière de la pièce. Ne sentant pratiquement plus ses orteils, Circia se hâta de l'ouvrir et d'enfiler une tenue plus adéquate.

Alors qu'elle terminait de passer son plus gros pull, l'attention de la demoiselle fût attirée par une ombre. Un profil facilement reconnaissable se dessinait de l'autre côté du rideau. Circia pouvait distinguer les contours de cette silhouette raide et sèche, ainsi que les traits anguleux d'un visage marqué. Soudainement, elle arrêta de bouger. Qu'attendait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à son poste ? Si elle le voyait, avait-il pu lui aussi détailler le contour de son corps, de ses formes sensuelles et féminines, lorsqu'elle s'était déshabillée ?

« Je peux vous aider ? », demanda-t-elle en tirant violemment les rideaux pour ouvrir le passage.

L'espace d'un instant, Circia cru déceler une expression hébétée, presque hagarde sur le visage du maître des potions. Mais ce dernier secoua nerveusement la tête et redevint insondable.

« J'espérais vous trouver à la cuisine, je vous pensais plus réactive… », lâcha-t-il, une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

« J'espérais vous voir rester plus longtemps à votre poste de surveillance ! », riposta-t-elle avec aplomb en lui passant devant, rejoignant la cuisine.

« J'ai pris soin de lancer un movere detectio et croyez-moi, il est indécelable. Inutile donc de camper à l'extérieur toute la nuit, à moins que vous soyez d'humeur à affronter une tempête de neige ? », répondit-il en glissant lentement sur les pas de la jeune femme.

Circia s'arrêta et le toisa un instant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le plus terrible : mourir de froid ensevelie sous la neige ou partager des soirées entières avec un homme tel que lui ? La réponse n'était pas des plus évidentes, aussi se contenta-t-elle de soupirer avant d'ouvrir, d'un coup de baguette, un des placards de la cuisine. Rien ne l'inspirait. Des dizaines de boîtes en tout genre s'étalaient sous ses yeux, mais la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avec des artichauts confits ou des haricots rouges.

« Il semblerait que le professeur Dumbledore ait veillé à tout pour ce premier soir… », souffla la voix rauque derrière elle.

Le professeur de sortilèges se retourna et aperçut son collègue sortir ce qui ressemblait à une tourte de bœuf aux rognons d'un immense frigo. Une grimaçe traversa son visage à cette vue, mais l'odeur n'était pas désagréable. Après tout, si cela pouvait repousser l'épreuve de cuisine, la jeune femme n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Rapidement, elle fit venir sur la table en bois, verres, couteaux, fourchettes et s'assit sur une des chaises. Rogue s'installa en face d'elle et fit venir jusqu'à la table une bouteille dont le liquide se versa tout seul. Circia eut l'impression d'être invisible ; il s'était servi nourriture et boisson sans lui accorder le moindre regard, comme s'il était seul à table. Bien que non acharnée de politesse, la jeune femme se sentit tout de même offensée. Certes, il n'était pas heureux d'être ici, mais c'était également le cas de la rousse, alors il serait sans doute préférable que chacun fasse un minimum d'effort.

« Vous ne m'aimez pas, je ne vous apprécie pas non plus. Vous n'avez pas envie d'être ici, moi c'est encore pire, alors je vous serais reconnaissante de faire un minimum d'efforts pour ne pas rendre la situation plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! », déclara-t-elle en frappant son poing sur la table.

Rogue arqua un sourcil et remonta doucement son regard sur elle. Il la fixa un instant sans un mot. Circia aurait préféré qu'il hurle ou qu'il lui crache un flot de grossièretés en pleine figure, mais cette indifférence soudaine lui était insupportable.

« Un peu de vin de sureau ? », questionna-t-il d'une voix froidement détachée, en faisant voleter la bouteille au-dessus de la table.

Il se fichait d'elle, clairement, ouvertement. Elle le préférait plus acide, plus acerbe, mais surtout pas indifférent ! Prise d'une colère soudaine, elle se leva violemment, manquant de renverser la table au passage, et se dirigea vers le salon.

Brusquement, Rogue se leva à son tour et lui attrapa le poignet, la ramenant entre la table et lui. Circia cessa de respirer durant quelques secondes, trop surprise pour réagir. Cette fois, la lueur qu'elle commençait à connaître brûlait de nouveau dans les yeux du maître des potions. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien et elle pouvait presque sentir la rage pulser dans ses veines.

« Impulsive, fougueuse, endiablée… Tout un tas de traits de caractère que même vos dons de vélane ne pourraient compenser. Une personne qui ne sait pas contrôler ses émotions est une proie facile pour les forces du mal... », siffla-t-il, une lueur presque démente dans le regard.

La jeune femme restait interdite, ses yeux ne quittant plus ceux de son interlocuteur. Bien que ne sachant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, Circia admit tout de même qu'il avait raison. C'était comme si elle ne parvenait plus à se contrôler, comme si ce masque qu'elle s'était forgé depuis toujours avait finalement disparu. Ses idées n'étaient plus claires, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il la laisse reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme tenta nerveusement de se défaire de cette étreinte, mais Rogue agrippa son poignet un peu plus fort et le contact sembla lui brûler la peau. C'était lui, lui qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Elle le haïssait avec une telle intensité qu'elle n'était plus capable de se contrôler. Il avait un pouvoir sur elle, un pouvoir que personne n'avait jamais eu. Elle était le feu, il était la glace et rien de bon ne pouvait sortir d'une telle rencontre. D'un geste agile, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« Je sais parfaitement me contrôler ! Maintenant, lâchez-moi ! », cracha-t-elle, brandissant désormais sa baguette magique sous la gorge de Rogue.

Celui-ci fit glisser son regard sur le morceau de bois de rose et lâcha petit à petit le poignet de la rousse, dont la respiration s'était faite plus rapide. Délicatement, la jeune femme fit glisser l'extrémité de sa baguette le long de la carotide de l'homme qui lui faisait face, avant de s'écarter de lui.

« Ne me touchez plus jamais… », articula-t-elle sans le quitter du regard.

Le maître des potions resta silencieux, mais ses yeux trahissaient une envie de meurtre. La baguette toujours brandie d'une main vers lui, Circia replaça une mèche de ses cheveux couleur de feu qui s'était échappée de son chignon. Son rythme cardiaque reprenait une cadence normale, mais tous ses sens restaient en alerte.

Ne souhaitant pas tourner le dos à son assaillant, la jeune femme recula en direction du salon. Elle n'avait plus faim. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer à Poudlard, s'éloigner de cet homme qui la déstabilisait plus qu'elle n'était capable d'imaginer. A défaut, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit, encore chamboulée par cette démonstration de force.

Durant de longue minutes, Circia se remémora chacune des secondes qui s'étaient écoulées dans cette cuisine. La façon dont le professeur de potions s'était comporté lui donnait l'impression que lui aussi avait tendance à perdre le contrôle. Elle n'était pas la seule. Lui aussi était perturbé à chacune de leurs confrontations. Elle en était persuadée, quelque chose de plus fort que la haine les dévorait tous les deux de l'intérieur.


	6. Une attente surprenante

**Chapitre 6 : Une attente interminable**

Force était de constater que la première soirée de la mission avait été un désastre totale, pour autant Circia Merteuil n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir déclenché l'affrontement. Le professeur Rogue s'était encore emporté contre la jeune femme sans aucune raison apparente. D'habitude si froid et calme, l'homme semblait changer de comportement face à elle, il paraissait s'emplir de haine pour une raison qui lui échappait. Circia se réveilla en début de matinée le poignet toujours douloureux, délicatement elle massa la partie sensible, elle sentait encore les doigts de son collègue durement enroulés autour de cet os. Si la mission n'avait pas été aussi importante que semblait le dire le directeur, la jeune femme se serait immédiatement enfuie de cette galère, mais en l'espèce elle ne voulait pas abandonner, elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras, le professeur de sortilège s'était engagée et elle respectait toujours sa parole.

Prudemment elle ouvrit les rideaux qui servaient de porte à sa chambre et caressa la pièce du regard à la recherche de cette silhouette familière. Une sorte de soulagement envahie son corps lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Rogue devait être sorti. Circia n'avait pas peur de le croiser, cependant elle ne voulait surtout pas se lancer dans une énième bataille de si bonne heure. De ce fait elle se pressa d'aller dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Durant de longues minutes la jeune femme profita de ce moment de calme et apprécia avec délectation la balade sensuelle des gouttes d'eau chaude sur son corps. Les tensions accumulées depuis des semaines semblèrent se dissiper petit à petit, chaque muscle de son corps paraissait se décontracter. Circia soupira de bien être, profitant de cet instant de courte durée.

Séchée, habillée et les cheveux, remontés en chignon, Circia se servit une tasse de thé brûlante avant de sortir de la toile de tente à la recherche de son compagnon d'infortune. Dehors le soleil était au rendez-vous, ses rayons éclairaient la vaste étendue de neige qui brillait de mille feux tels des diamants. Tandis que quelques oiseaux téméraires chantonnaient malgré la fraicheur hivernale, le professeur Merteuil porta la tasse à sa bouche et souffla délicatement sur le liquide dont émanaient quelques volutes de fumée. Soudain quelque chose attira son attention, une sorte de craquement venait de raisonner à 'l'intérieur du cercle de protection. Rapidement la jeune femme sortit sa baguette magique et contourna prudemment la toile de tente, c'est alors qu'elle aperçut l'homme, enroulé dans son éternelle cape noire, debout, immobile, le regard fixé sur l'horrible maison en ruine. Circia abaissa son arme mais ne rebroussa pas chemin pour autant. A priori il ne l'avait pas vu ou alors il avait décidé de l'ignorer suite au carnage de la veille.

Sans un bruit, Circia le scruta ne pouvant détacher son regard de cette scène digne d'une toile de maître. Le personnage central de ce tableau n'était pas beau, du moins il n'entrait pas dans les critères de beauté du monde contemporain. Seul le profil de son visage était visible, ce qui paraissait accentuer son nez aquilin et proéminant, ainsi que ses joues creusées par les années. Sa peau paraissait refléter la blancheur de la neige permettant ainsi de souligner ses lèvres rouges sang. De longs cheveux noirs comme le bois d'ébène retombaient négligemment sur ses larges épaules. De toute évidence leur propriétaire ne devait pas avoir pris soin d'eux depuis de nombreuses années à en juger par l'aspect emmêlés qu'ils renvoyaient. Malgré un physique atypique, une aura semblait se propager autour de cet homme et aurait presque pu le rendre attirant aux yeux de la Vélane. L'homme avait une sorte de charme mystique et ténébreux, qui semblait laisser échapper de chaque parcelle de sa peau une force magique invisible mais palpable et envoutante.

Circia secoua la tête et retrouva ses esprits. Immédiatement elle fit demi-tour et chassa du mieux qu'elle put ce trouble qui venait de l'envahir durant sa contemplation. C'était indécent, improbable et incompréhensible !

La journée se déroula parfaitement bien, d'autant plus que Rogue était resté à l'extérieur ne daignant rentrer qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Pendant ce temps, Circia, elle s'était occupée du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Pour commencer elle avait fait un peu de ménage, ensorcelant les deux balais qui se trouvaient dans un coin de la tente, avait grignoté quelques friandises de chez Honeydukes probablement laissé par Dumbledore et finalement lu un livre trouvé dans la grande bibliothèque.

Lorsque le maître des potions fit son apparition, Circia était installée dans la cuisine en train de préparer quelques sandwichs, le seul plat qu'elle savait cuisiner.

« Vous n'avez pas mieux… »Lâcha l'habituelle voix grave et railleuse.

Circia se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de refermer le sandwich d'une deuxième tranche de pain de mie et de le repousser à côtés des autres déjà prêts.

« Poulet mayonnaise ou jambon beurre, à vous de voir. Si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez toujours vous faire autre chose ! »Lâcha-t-elle simplement sans regarder l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut le bras de son collègue se tendre vers la table dans un grognement. Elle-même attrapa un sandwich au jambon et se dirigea vers le salon.

Circia s'avança vers la cheminée et s'installa au sol, sur un grand tapis finement tissé. Adossée contre un fauteuil, elle grignotait d'une main sa préparation qui n'était pas si mauvaise que cela et de l'autre elle ouvrit le livre dont elle avait commencé la lecture dans l'après-midi : _« Lutte magique des sorcières au vingtième siècle. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard elle fût rejointe par le professeur Rogue qui s'installa sur les fauteuils en face d'elle. Circia sentit le regard de l'homme sur elle mais n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop occupée à lire la biographique de Melinda Bones, première femme décorée de l'Ordre de Merlin.

Après avoir découvert le portrait des femmes les plus surprenantes et courageuse de l'histoire de la magie, Circia sentit la fatigue l'envahir peu à peu. Discrètement elle étouffa un bayement et son regard s'égara sur les flammes qui brulaient dans le foyer de la cheminée. D'une certaine façon le feu l'avait toujours intrigué, les couleurs orangé, rouge et jaune donnaient l'impression de participer à une sorte de parade nuptiale, se frôlant, s'aguichant, se caressant jusqu'à se rencontrer pour finalement partir en fumée. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa envahir par la chaleur de l'âtre qui provoqua chez elle un subtile frisson.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Circia laissa ses yeux verts comme l'émeraude se poser sur Rogue, une impression singulièrement différente de celle de la matinée la frappa de plein fouet, ses traits étaient détendus, presque apaisés, la faible lumière de la cheminée donnait à son visage une teinte plus coloré, lui conférant une aura presque chaleureuse ou tout du moins beaucoup moins sinistre. L'homme tenait entre ses mains, un ouvrage aux reliures dorées, décorés par de nombreux signe en relief sur la couverture. L'éclat des flammes rendait difficile la lecture du titre du livre ancien qui brillait de mille feu. Circia plissa les yeux et réussit avec peine à déchiffrer les lettres : _Romeo and Juliet _de W. Shakespeare. Durant un instant, la jeune femme resta bloquée sur ce titre qui évoquait chez elle un lointain souvenir de ces cours d'étude des moldu.

Circia tenta de se concentrer afin de raviver sa mémoire, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été passionnée par ce cours, après tout en pleine rébellion adolescente, elle n'avait pas jugé utile de s'intéresser à une matière si secondaire selon elle. Aujourd'hui elle regrettait légèrement de ne pas s'être montrée plus attentive, la seule chose dont elle était sûre se résumait à l'origine moldu de cet auteur, ce qui aiguisait particulièrement sa curiosité. Jamais le professeur de sortilège ne se serait douté que son bien aimé collègue puisse s'intéresser à de la littérature moldu. Inconsciemment elle l'avait immédiatement classé dans la catégorie des sorciers convaincue de leur supériorité, opinion qui n'avait été que renforcée lorsque la jeune femme avait découvert son passé de Mangemort. Soudain Rogue releva les yeux de sa lecture et referma rapidement l'ouvrage, un regard sévère posé sur la vélane.

« Que lisiez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle un faux air détaché ancré sur le visage.

« Un vieux manuel de potion, rien qui ne serait exciter votre curiosité ma chère… »Répondit-il, acerbe tout en se levant.

Il mentait, Circia le savait ce qui la rendit une fois de plus suspicieuse et pire que tout, curieuse. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, la jeune femme s'intéressait à lui, à sa vie privée, à ses goûts, intérieurement elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, mais en lui mentant ouvertement il avait lui-même lancer une sorte de défi. Celui de découvrir le véritable Severus Rogue. Ne souhaitant pas être démasquée, Circia se contenta d'hocher dédaigneusement la tête, replongeant fictivement dans sa lecture.

« Bonne soirée. » Lança l'homme d'une voix glacial avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Circia reposa son livre et soupira, son compagnon d'infortune n'était pas d'une agréable compagnie et outrageusement taciturne. Malgré tout la jeune savait, ou du moins, sentait qu'il n'était pas une coquille vide, la jeune femme était persuadée qu'il cachait de nombreuses choses et pas forcément toutes mauvaise. C'était un très grand sorcier, au passé certes tortueux mais sa lecture de ce soir laissait penser au professeur de sortilège qu'une culture énorme sommeillait à l'intérieur de son collègue.

Finalement Circia alla se coucher à son tour, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen et au meilleur moment pour s'approcher du livre et découvrir son contenu avant d'être assommée par la fatigue.

Durant trois jours rien ne vint perturber la routine qui s'était rapidement installée, Rogue passait ses journées à l'extérieur tandis que Circia s'occupait à contre cœur des « tâches ménagères », tous deux ne se retrouvant que le soir venu devant la cheminée un livre chacun. La jeune femme n'avait d'ailleurs pas revu le fameux ouvrage, Rogue avait sans aucun doute préféré le cacher plutôt que de se voir questionner de nouveau. Mise à part quelques phrases de temps à autre, le silence était d'or sous la toile de tente, Circia se demandait parfois même si après deux semaines de mutisme elle n'aurait pas perdue ses facultés d'oratrice. L'ambiance malsaine et tendue avait tendance à la mettre de mauvaise humeur ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Lors du quatrième jour de mission, Circia fût réveillée par une odeur désagréable qui provenait du salon. Rapidement elle ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre et aperçut Rogue debout devant une immense table sur laquelle trônait un nombre inconsidérable de chaudron et d'ingrédient en tout genre.

Ne souhaitant pas commencer la journée du mauvais pied, la jeune femme se retint de faire le moindre commentaire, avant de prendre une douche et de déjeuner. Les odeurs de pattes de poulet séchées ou encore de queue de rat confites lui coupèrent l'appétit, Circia ne put avaler qu'une tasse de thé avant de s'installer sur un des fauteuils afin de corriger les dizaines de copies qu'elle avait emmené pour passer le temps.

Ce ne fût qu'en milieu d'après-midi que la jeune femme consentit à laisser ses copies de côtés avant de mettre des « T », ses élèves étaient désolants, si les notes ne remontaient pas, Circia allait finir par se remettre elle-même en question. Rogue quant à lui était toujours occupé par ses préparations plus singulières les unes que les autres. Circia s'approcha de la table et observa les différents contenus tourbillonnant dans des chaudrons en étain. Le premier lui donna presque la nausée, le liquide vert et gluant empestait et grouillait, menaçant à chaque instant de dégouliner sur la table. La seconde était plus claires, presque limpide, mais une teinte légèrement rosée se dessinait par moment à sa surface.

« Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, extrayez donc le jus de ces graines ! » Lâcha le professeur Rogue en lui tendant un couteau et de petites graines jaunâtre.

Circia haussa un sourcil et ne bougea pas immédiatement, les potions n'avaient jamais été sa matière préférée, même si elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal un philtre de paix avait bien faillit lui faire louper ses buses.

« Pourquoi pas… »Finit elle pas répondre avant de se mettre à la tâche.

La jeune femme déposa une des minuscules graines sur une planche de bois creusée au milieu où l'essence pourrait stagner. A première vue la tâche semblait être simple, cependant Circia déchanta rapidement, les graines étant très petites il était presque impossible de les couper et l'écorce semblait aussi dure que de la pierre. Ne souhaitant pas passer pour une gourde, la jeune femme se tourna légèrement de façon à ce que son collègue ne puisse pas voir sa difficulté. Malheureusement pour elle un grognement d'impatience se fit entendre.

« C'est trop vous demander ? » Railla le maître des potions.

Circia releva les yeux vers son collègue et aperçut ce petit sourire moqueur qu'elle lui connaissait bien maintenant. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse.

« C'est impossible n'est-ce pas ? Encore une manœuvre pour vous foutre de moi ? » Lâcha-t-elle avec colère.

Rogue secoua négativement la tête et soupira avant de venir se placer derrière elle. Doucement il prit la main de la jeune femme qui tenait le couteau et fit tourner le manche. Circia sursauta à ce contact mais ne bougea pas, se laissant guider. L'autre main blanche rapprocha une graine au centre de la planche.

« Ces graines sont trop petites pour être coupées, de plus l'écorche est trop épaisse, il suffit d'exercer une légère pression avec le plat de la lame pour extraire le jus… » La voix était étonnamment plus chaude, presque caressante.

Circia s'arrêta de respirer, observant la main froide sur la sienne, sentant le torse de l'homme appuyé contre son dos, ainsi que son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Rogue approcha une nouvelle graine et réitéra le mouvement, peu à peu la cavité se remplissait d'un liquide noir comme le pétrole, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas y prêter attention. En effet le corps du maître des potions si près du sien, provoquait chez elle des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de plus son sang semblait pulser dans ses veines, son pouls s'emballant de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

Rogue posa finalement une main sur sa hanche, l'invitant silencieusement à se décaler en face d'un des chaudrons. Circia se laissa faire et déglutit difficilement lorsque l'homme reprit la parole, sa bouche presque collé à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Il faut ensuite laisser couler l'essence, goutte par goutte tout en tournant le liquide dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, un demi-cercle à chaque goutte, c'est crucial et vital pour celui qui devra boire cette potion…»

Les mots étaient presque chuchotés, Circia sentait la passion à travers le timbre de la voix. Elle-même avait l'impression d'avoir été ensorcelée, elle n'était plus capable de bouger, laissant les mains expertes du maître des potions guider ses propres gestes.

Une épaisse fumée les enveloppa alors, s'élevant de la préparation qu'ils concoctaient à deux, leurs mains entrelacées autour de la grosse cuillère en bois.

« Et voilà…il faut laisser reposer maintenant… »Souffla t'il après que la jeune femme ai perdu la notion du temps.

Etrangement Circia se sentait fiévreuse, sa raison lui criait que cette sensation n'était due qu'aux effluves des différentes préparations mais intérieurement elle n'était plus sure de rien. Alors que l'homme venait de lui dire que la leçon était terminée, il ne lui lâcha pas la main immédiatement. Comme engourdie la jeune femme tourna lentement la tête pour finalement croiser le regard de son professeur particulier. Durant un instant la vélane eu l'impression de se perdre dans les yeux noirs qui l'observaient avec autant d'attention, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres, sa gorge était trop sèche.

Le professeur Merteuil sentit alors les doigts de son collègue caresser presque imperceptiblement le dos de sa mains, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de descendre son regard vers les lèvres de l'homme. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile et ses jambes semblaient avoir du mal à la tenir debout.

Seuls quelques centimètres, séparaient désormais leur visage, Circia se laissa alors totalement envahir par cette atmosphère électrique et se retourna d'avantage pour finalement faire face au maître des potions. Pendant un instant, la jeune femme eu l'impression que l'homme se rapprochait d'elle mais au dernier moment il lâcha sa main et recula en arrière dans un bond.

« Le cours est fini… »Lâcha t'il sa voix ayant retrouvé sa dureté ordinaire.

Circia inspira une grande bouffée d'air, pendant quelques minutes elle avait eu l'impression de se noyer. Perdue, chamboulée elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'était…c'était très instructif… »Répondit elle tout d'abord chevrotante avant de reprendre une attitude convenable et détachée.

Le professeur de potions resta debout, immobile en face d'elle, mais son regard se faisait étonnamment fuyant, d'habitude si sûr de lui, l'homme semblait lui aussi déstabilisé par ces derniers minutes.

Circia se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je vais aller faire un tour dehors, histoire de voir si tout est toujours normal… »

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tourna les talons en direction de la cuisine. La jeune femme l'observa s'éloigner et sortit de la toile de tente. Une fois dehors elle se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre, ses jambes tremblaient pour une raison absolument inconcevable. Que venait-il de se passer ? Circia secoua frénétiquement la tête comme pour sortir ces images et ces sensations qui la mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'était Severus Rogue, l'homme le plus détestable qu'elle ait jamais connu, cela ne pouvait être possible, elle était en plein cauchemar, c'était seulement un instant de faiblesse dû à l'isolement de ces quelques jours, cela ne voulait rien dire. Et pourtant lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, la seule image qui lui revenait était les lèvres rouges et terriblement désirables de son infâme collègue…


	7. Je veux bien être reine mais l'ombre du

Chapitre 7 : « Je veux bien être reine mais pas l'ombre du roi »

Depuis l'étrange échange lors du cours de potion, Circia n'avait pas recroisé une seule fois le regard de son collègue qui se faisait étonnement fuyant, toute raison était bonne pour s'éviter sous la tente. La jeune femme se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'elle sentait sa présence dans la pièce, et pour cause, toutes les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées cet après-midi là semblaient de nouveau envahir son corps. Dans un premier temps, Circia avait tenté de rationnaliser cet évènement, ils étaient seuls depuis quelques jours, enfermés dans un espace clôt, presque un an qu'elle n'avait pas profité de la chaleur d'un homme, cet instant n'avait été que le résultat d'une combinaison d'élément physique, rien de plus. Malgré tout la jeune femme voyait sa première théorie s'effondrer au fil du temps, même deux jours après ce moment de faiblesse, le fantôme de cette main froide posée sur la sienne se faisait toujours sentir. Pour éviter de trop y penser, le professeur de sortilège s'occupait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en lisant, corrigeant ses copies et surveillant la vieille maison en ruine.

Durant la première semaine rien ne vint troubler le calme de la mission, mais le vendredi soir alors que les deux collègues étaient confortablement installés chacun sur un fauteuil prêt du feu, une boule de lumière rouge apparut dans la pièce flottant au-dessus du maître des potions. Immédiatement celui-ci se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette.

« Il y a du mouvement dehors ! » Chuchota-t-il en tendant l'oreille.

Une sorte de panique était apparu sur son visage d'habitude presque dépourvu d'expression. Circia referma son livre et tira sa baguette de sa poche silencieusement.

« Je vais voir, restez ici ! » Lâcha-t-il avec autorité en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se leva à son tour, il était hors de question qu'elle attende sagement ici.

« Je viens avec vous si Dumbledore nous a demandé à tous les d… » Commença-t-elle avant que Rogue lui barre le passage.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui peut y avoir là-bas, inutile de vouloir jouer les héroïnes, vous restez ici c'est clair ! » Lâcha-t-il plus violemment.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Circia planta ses yeux dans les siens et fût surprise d'y déceler une sorte d'angoisse, presque de peur. Cette vision lui fit perdre ses moyens ce qui l'empêcha d'émettre la moindre contestation sur le moment. Rogue profita de ce flottement pour sortir précipitamment, laissant la jeune femme plantée derrière lui.

Circia ne connaissait pas la finalité de cette mission, Dumbledore était resté silencieux sur ce point, mais l'attitude que venait d'adopter le maitre des potions lui avait fait réaliser que quelque chose de dangereux était à craindre, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer. Après deux minutes de réflexion, la jeune femme retrouva son habituel courage et sortit à son tour malgré l'interdiction de Rogue, après tout elle n'allait surement pas rester en arrière-plan, elle s'était toujours considéré comme une femme d'action et aujourd'hui était l'occasion de le prouver.

Ce soir, le ciel était dépourvu d'étoile, seule la lune éclairait faiblement les bois qui entouraient la toile de tente. Rapidement les yeux de la jeune femme s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle put s'avancer en direction des ruines. Un silence de mort semblait régner autour d'elle, seul le craquement de ses pas sur la neige raisonnait désormais dans la foret. Circia traversa prudemment le mur de protection invisible et entreprit de descendre vers la maison. Aucun signe de Rogue. Plus elle se rapprochait de la vieille bâtisse et plus l'atmosphère se faisait lourde, une sorte de puissance inconnue semblait s'y dégager ce qui provoquait chez elle une chair de poule. Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre à quelque mètre, Circia sursauta et pointa sa baguette prête à se défendre. Finalement elle se rendit compte qu'une branche venait de céder sous le poids de la neige devenue trop lourde. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement avant de reprendre sa route, où Rogue était-il ? Elle n'était pas partit si longtemps que ça après lui, elle aurait dû apercevoir sa silhouette en bas de la colline mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les battements de son cœur semblaient s'accélérer à chacun de ses pas, Circia n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir découvrir.

Finalement la jeune femme arriva devant une haie en friche, l'ancien passage avait été condamné par une accumulation de ronce et de mauvaises herbes en tout genre. Circia longea alors la barrière végétale espérant trouver un chemin plus praticable pour entrer dans la propriété, en vain. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution, se servir de la magie, la vélane pointa sa baguette sur la haie et s'apprêta à dire une formule mais une main vint fermement se plaquer sur sa bouche et son corps fût attirer en arrière. Circia tenta de se dégager, affolée, et prise au piège.

« Chuuuut »souffla une voix suave à son oreille.

Immédiatement la jeune femme se détendit, c'était lui, Rogue.

« Ne bougez surtout pas ! »Chuchota-t-il sans la lâcher pour autant.

Circia voulu se défaire de cet étreinte mais elle se stoppa net en apercevant deux silhouettes encapuchonnées à une dizaine de mètre. Même à travers le tissu de leur vêtement, la jeune femme pouvait sentir battre le cœur de son collègue qui la maintenait serré contre son torse. Un des deux individus sembla regarder dans leur direction, Circia arrêta de respirer, les avait-il repéré ? Rogue devait sans aucun doute se poser la même question puisqu'il retira sa main placé sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour prendre sa baguette. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes les silhouettes transplantèrent.

Le professeur de potion soupira et Circia le sentit relâcher son étreinte.

« Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible ! Vous auriez pu nous faire tuer tous les deux ! » Lâcha t'il méprisant.

La jeune femme avait gardé son regard planté à l'endroit même où les deux individus avaient disparu. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait ressenti un aussi grand danger. Jusqu'à présent la guerre était restée relativement abstraite pour elle, mais ce soir elle venait d'échapper à une confrontation directe et violente.

« Des Mangemorts ? » Demanda-t-elle sans se soucier de la dernière remarque de son collègue.

Rogue acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et l'attrapa une énième fois par le poignet l'entrainant vers la tente.

« Ne restons pas là, ils pourraient revenir ! »Lâcha-t-il trainant la jeune femme derrière lui.

Circia dégagea violement son bras, elle ne supportait plus la façon dont l'homme la traitait constamment, il semblait la prendre pour une pauvre petite chose sans intérêt, ou pire encore la considérer comme le boulet d'un bagnard.

« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus poser vos mains sur moi ! » Cracha-t-elle avant de prendre la tête de la marche.

« Si je vous avais écouté, nous serions peut être mort à cette heure-ci ! »Lâcha-t-il la dépassant à son tour.

Circia soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, Rogue n'allait surement pas oublier cet incident de sitôt.

Tous deux gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans la tente, Circia retira ses bottes couvertes de neige fondue et les déposa devant le feu. Rogue quant à lui entra dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelque seconde plus tard, l'étrange bassine que la jeune femme avait aperçu le premier jour, flottant devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire ici ? » Demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant de son collègue, désormais penché au-dessus de la fameuse bassine.

« Je ne sais pas, quand je suis arrivé ils sortaient de la maison, ils ont fait le tour de la propriété et se sont éloigné, c'est étrange. » Répondit-il tout en faisant sortir une sorte de matière argentée mi gazeuse mi liquide de sa tête à l'aide de sa baguette.

Circia observa un instant cette étrange substance tournoyer sur elle-même dans la bassine puis soudain il lui sembla avoir aperçu son propre visage, non pas comme un reflet mais plutôt comme une image parfaitement distincte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » Demanda-t-elle intriguée se penchant un peu plus sur la cuvette.

« C'est la pensive de Dumbledore, elle permet de… »

« …voir de vieux souvenir ! Je sais ce que c'est mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'en voir une, c'est un objet très rare. »Le coupa t'elle sans détacher ses yeux de la pensive, captivée par le ballet incessant de la substance argentée.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus et posait délicatement ses doigts sur l'objet magique, Rogue la repoussa rapidement. Circia leva les yeux vers lui, incrédule.

« On ne touche pas ce qui n'est pas à soi ! » Lâcha-t-il en agitant sa baguette.

La pensive s'éleva dans les airs telle une plume portée par le vent et disparut derrière le rideau fermant la chambre du maître des potions.

« Je n'allais pas l'abîmer ! » Lui lança-t-elle avant d'aller s'assoir sur un des fauteuils boudeuse.

« Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque… »Souffla-t-il un sourire provocateur pendu à ses lèvres alors qu'il s'installait sur le sofa qui faisait face à la vélane.

Circia secoua la tête, blasé de ces attaques sans fondement. La fatigue l'envahissait doucement, elle remonta ses jambes sur le fauteuil et enfonça sa tête dans la mousse avant de poser son regard sur son collègue qui semblait songeur.

« Vous les connaissiez ? »Demanda-t-elle sans ménagement.

Rogue arqua un sourcil et fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Les Mangemorts, vous les avez reconnu ? » Renchérit-elle, curieuse quant à l'ancienne vie du professeur de potion.

« Si vous voulez savoir si j'ai reconnu un de mes anciens…amis, désolé de vous décevoir miss Merteuil. »

La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, elle aurait aimé en savoir plus mais l'homme ne semblait pas enclin à s'étendre sur le sujet. Rogue sembla lire en elle et ses traits se durcirent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien exciter un peu plus votre curiosité malsaine de petite arriviste ? » Cracha t'il en se redressant un peu plus, comme s'il la mettait au défi de poser des questions.

Circia laissa son regard caresser la pièce durant quelques secondes puis se concentra de nouveau sur son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à le rejoindre ? »Lâcha-t-elle finalement ne s'attendant pas sérieusement à obtenir une réponse. Après tout rien n'obligeait l'homme en face d'elle à parler de son ancienne vie, d'ordinaire peu loquace il serait très étonnant qu'il fasse exception ce soir et avec elle.

Le maître des potions resta muet durant de longues secondes mais son regard avait rapidement dévié sur les flammes virevoltant dans la cheminée.

« Le pouvoir…la reconnaissance… »Souffla-t-il finalement d'une voix froide, lointaine sans détourner son regard de l'âtre.

Inconsciemment Circia enfonça les ongles dans la paume de sa main, elle ne s'était pas attendue a une réponse et encore moins à tant de franchise. La volonté d'en savoir plus fit instantanément disparaître la sensation de fatigue qu'elle ressentait jusqu'alors.

« Il sait parfaitement ce que vous désirez le plus au monde, sans même vous connaître il sait quoi dire ou quoi faire pour vous rallier à sa cause et avant même de savoir où vous avez mis les pieds vous vous retrouvez avec cette marque infâme sur votre bras…. »Au même moment l'homme releva timidement le bas de sa manche laissant apparaître une sorte de tatouage morbide parfaitement visible, représentant un crâne et un serpent.

Pendant un instant Circia lutta pour ne pas détourner les yeux, presque gênée d'être ainsi entrée dans l'intimité la plus profonde et douloureuse de son collègue. Lui ne la regardait toujours pas, il semblait détaché, imperturbable comme s'il racontait une sorte d'histoire fictive. Pour autant la jeune femme sentait qu'évoquer ce genre de chose le rendait presque vulnérable, son regard éternellement fixé sur le foyer était dur et exprimait à lui seul un gouffre de regret.

Le professeur de sortilège ne savait pas quoi dire, et n'osait presque plus bouger, finalement elle aurait peut préféré qu'il l'envoie se faire voir ou ne réponde simplement pas. Soudain il cacha de nouveau la marque et se tourna vers elle, le visage plus livide et insondable que jamais.

« Vous êtes contente ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Circia baissa les yeux et acquiesça timidement d'un signe de tête. Avait-elle été trop loin ? Peut-être, sans aucun doute, du moins il avait été trop loin pour elle et pour la première fois depuis des années la jeune femme se sentit stupide. Elle avait voulu jouer avec le feu et elle venait de se brûler, il venait de la brûler.


	8. 8 Le récit du prince part I

**Chapitre 7 : « Le récit du prince Part I »**

La nuit avait été courte pour la vélane, elle n'avait réussi à trouver le sommeil qu'au petit matin. La soirée de la veille avait été plutôt forte en émotion, d'une part des Mangemorts étaient venu rôder autour de la vieille bâtisse en ruine et d'autre part, Severus Rogue lui avait fait d'étrange révélation. C'était d'ailleurs ce deuxième point qui avait empêché le professeur de sortilège de trouver le sommeil, ces confidences l'avaient laissé complètement sans voix, d'habitude si apte aux réparties cinglante, Circia s'était sentit déstabilisée et stupide. Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire lorsque l'homme s'était de nouveau murer dans le silence avant de regagner sa chambre. De plus cette horrible marque avait hanté le peu de sommeil qui s'était offert à elle peu après l'aube, elle l'avait imaginé bouger, ramper, se tordre et même s'arracher douloureusement de la peau de son propriétaire.

La boule au ventre anxieuse à l'idée d'affronter le silence menaçant de son partenaire, Circia sortit de sa chambre et avança en chemise de nuit dans le salon désert. La jeune femme ne fût pas étonnée de constater l'absence habituelle du maître des potions mais son attention fût attirer par quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas là la veille. Une magnifique boîte, emballée d'un tissu aux couleurs de Poudlard trônait devant la cheminée. Se pourrait-il qu'avec tous ces évènements elle en avait oublié Noël ? Circia s'avança prudemment et s'agenouilla finalement sur le tapis à côté de la boîte dont les motifs prenaient vie de temps à autre. Une lettre était délicatement posée sur ce qui ressemblait à un cadeau.

Circia jeta un œil autour d'elle espérant apercevoir son collègue mais celui-ci n'était toujours pas là. Poussée par la curiosité et par la certitude qu'un homme comme Severus Rogue n'aurait que faire d'un cadeau de Noël, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et reconnut la fine écriture.

« Ne sachant pas ce que vous préféré, j'ai jugé bon de vous laisser l'embarra du choix »

« Joyeux Noël, A. Dumbledore »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, voilà des années qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de cadeau le matin de Noël et elle en avait presque oublié la saveur. La joie qu'elle ressentait à cet instant lui fit oublier momentanément les derniers jours. Excitée, Circia s'empressa de déchirer le papier cadeau et d'ouvrir la boîte. Elle laissa échapper un rire amusé lorsqu'elle découvrit plus d'une centaine de friandise, Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, Ballongommes du Bullard, Patacitrouilles, Fondants du Chaudron, Baguettes magiques à la réglisse, ainsi qu'une dizaine de bouteille de bierraubeurre, effectivement le directeur n'avait pas su choisir ! La jeune femme attrapa une dragée surprise et la mit dans sa bouche sans se méfier, immédiatement sa langue se mit à la bruler et sa gorge sembla se mettre à enfler : Piment naga jolokia, le plus fort au monde. Mauvaise blague ou malchance, Circia n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question et se précipita dans la chambre de Rogue espérant y trouver une potion qui pourrait la soulager. Rapidement elle s'agenouilla et ouvrit le petit coffre qui contenait tout un tas d'antidote et d'autre mélange. La jeune femme trouva finalement quelque chose qui pourrait la soulager et en avala quelque goutes qui calmèrent immédiatement l'inflammation qui lui dévorait la bouche. Elle se redressa doucement et se jura de ne plus jamais se laisser tenter par les dragées surprise. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la chambre un mouvement attira son attention, elle tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut la pensive, son propre visage sembla une nouvelle fois glisser à la surface avant de disparaitre. Intriguée Circia s'approcha jetant un coup d'œil furtif en direction des rideaux qui servaient de porte afin de s'assurer que Rogue ne risquait pas d'apparaitre et de se méprendre sur ses intentions. Elle ne voulait pas fouiner mais quelque chose la poussait à s'avancer vers la coupole. Une fois au-dessus, légèrement penchée en avant, Circia eu une fois encore l'impression d'être en face d'un miroir avant que l'image ne s'efface. La jeune femme cligna des yeux pendant quelque seconde, mais en un rien de temps elle se sentit aspirée, et sembla faire une chute d'une centaine de mètre.

Le souffle coupée elle se retrouva rapidement dans un bureau qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, ce qui l'entourait paraissait réel mais lorsque sa main effleura un des meubles, elle passa à travers, comme s'il venait de se dématérialisé. Soudain un bruit la fit sursauter, la porte du bureau de Dumbledore venait de se refermé et Rogue se tenait désormais debout devant l'entrée, la fureur se lisait dans ses yeux. L'homme ne la regarda même pas et se dirigea directement vers le directeur, que la jeune femme ne remarqua qu'à cet instant.

Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bonne heure Severus ? Demanda la voix chantante du vieil homme.

Le maitre des potions resta tout d'abord silencieux et s'approche de la fenêtre, il sembla observer le paysage puis se retourna finalement vers le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche.

Pourquoi avez-vous engagé Circia Merteuil ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait surtout empli de reproche.

Circia releva les yeux vers son collègue outrée de le voir remettre l'autorité du directeur en cause, surtout par rapport à elle. Elle porta alors son regard sur le professeur Dumbledore, ayant hâte d'entendre sa réponse.

Le vieil homme se redressa sur son fauteuil et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Le professeur Merteuil avait d'excellentes références, qui plus est je pense qu'elle pourrait nous être très utile pour la lutte contre Voldemort. Répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Rogue secoua la tête, il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu.

Etes-vous aveugle à ce point où est-ce l'âge qui vous fait perdre la raison ? C'est une Vélane, elle n'hésite pas à charmer toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontre, y compris vous à ce que je vois. Vous savez comme moi que ces créatures peuvent se rallier au seigneur des ténèbres à tout moment s'il leur promet plus que vous ne serez capable de leur offrir ! Hier soir je l'ai surprise en train de fouiner dans les couloirs, je ne pense pas que cela soit une coïncidence ! Cracha-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers le bureau.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas impressionné et un sourire encore plus large étira ses lèvres.

Circia a des origines Vélane, elle ne s'en est pas cachée ! Mais je ne crois pas que l'attirance que vous ressentez pour elle soit dû à ses pouvoirs hybrides…Dit-il une lueur amusé dans le regard.

Circia sursaute une nouvelle fois, non pas de peur mais de surprise, Rogue attiré par elle ? Dumbledore était-il devenu fou. Immédiatement elle posa ses yeux sur son collègue guettant sa réaction.

L'attirance ? Articula-t-il presque aussi décontenancé que la jeune femme. Cette fois je ne peux plus le nier, toutes vos sucreries ont commencé à attaquer votre cerveau ! Ajouta le maitre des potions avant de se retourner prêt à quitter la pièce.

Cette fois Dumbledore perdit son sourire et les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent. Il se leva doucement comme si ses articulations le faisaient souffrir.

Lily ne vous en voudrait pas…souffla-t-il avant de contourner son bureau.

A ce nom, le professeur de potion s'arrêta net et Circia remarqua que ses poings se serrèrent si fort, que ses mains devinrent pratiquement blanches.

Je ne vous permets pas ! Hurla l'homme tout en renversant une sorte de balance en acier qui s'envola en direction de la vélane. Cette dernière se protégea de son bras mais l'objet la traversa simplement avant de rebondir sur le sol derrière elle.

Vous savez que j'ai raison Severus, elle n'aurait pas aimé vous savoir aussi seul…

Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son interlocuteur avec une agressivité impossible à dissimuler.

Taisez-vous, ne me parler pas d'elle ! Lâcha-t-il de plus en plus menaçant.

Circia quant à elle, n'en revenait pas d'assister à une telle conversation, Dumbledore venait clairement d'insinuer que Rogue pouvait être attirée par elle, de plus si elle avait bien compris, ce dernier avait également aimé une femme certainement décédée aujourd'hui. Jamais la vélane n'aurait pu imaginer que son collègue puisse être capable de ressentir de l'amour.

Alors parlons du professeur Merteuil si vous voulez ! Je ne suis pas aussi gâteux que vous venez de l'insinuer, jamais je ne vous ai vu regarder une femme de cette façon et le comportement que vous adoptez face à elle me laisse penser que vous vous en voulez de désirer une autre femme. Vous avez l'impression de trahir Lily quoi que vous puissiez dire !

La jeune femme n'avez jamais vu le directeur parler aussi clairement, que voulait-il, qu'attendait-il de Rogue et par extension d'elle-même ? Pourquoi poussait-il le maitre des potions dans ces derniers retranchements ?

Je pense que vous en avez assez vu ! Siffla la voix de Rogue.

Cependant, ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle fixait depuis plusieurs minutes qui avait parlé, la voix venait de derrière elle. Instantanément elle se sentit tiré en arrière et la chambre de la toile de tente se matérialisa de nouveau autour d'elle.

La jeune femme mit quelque seconde avant de retrouver ses esprits et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle constata qu'un Rogue bien réel se tenait debout, derrière elle, menaçant à tout instant de lui sauter à la gorge. Les traits de son visage étaient durs, son regard était aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait de rage. Circia tenta de reculer mais elle se heurta à la pensive. Elle était piégée, elle venait de voir quelque chose que son collègue aurait sans aucun doute préféré emmener dans la tombe plutôt que de le voir dévoilé mais le mal était fait.

Partez ! Souffla-t-il tout d'abord à demi-mot. Partez ! Cette fois il l'avait hurlé, hurlé de rage.

Circia se sentit prise de panique et elle se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Tellement honteuse et terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et ce qu'il venait de se passer, la jeune femme en oublia qu'elle était seulement habillée de sa chemise de nuit et qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle. Une fois sortie dehors, le professeur de sortilège sentit la neige lui bruler les pieds mais elle continua de courir dépassant rapidement le cercle de protection. La curiosité avait été trop forte, elle n'avait rien prévue, elle ne voulait pas plonger aussi loin dans l'intimité de son collègue. Cette fois elle en avait vu beaucoup trop et Rogue était dans une colère noire, cette fois il n'allait surement pas lui pardonner son comportement. La jeune femme ne pourrait surement plus jamais le regarder en face. Les images volées défilaient devant ses yeux à chaque foulé qu'elle faisait. Ce qui la chamboulait le plus était la possibilité que Rogue puisse s'intéresser à elle. Circia n'avait jamais rien vu, jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il la haïssait, enfin plus rien n'avait d'importance puisqu'à ce moment même cela devait être devenu vrai. Il devait la détester plus que tout au monde !

Soudain quelque chose la fit trébucher et la jeune femme s'étala de tout son long dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Haletante elle ne se redressa pas immédiatement, comme si sentir le froid qui lui brulait la peau était une punition acceptable pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce ne fût qu'après quelque seconde que Circia se rendit compte de sa vulnérabilité, elle était à moitié nue dans la neige, perdue dans une forêt dense et le plus inquiétant sans baguette magique.

Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à la tente, surtout qu'elle n'arriverait peut être pas à retrouver son chemin à cause du cercle de protection. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière un énorme tronc à une dizaine de mètre d'elle. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer, elle était à la merci de tout et n'importe quoi, bêtes sauvages, Mangemorts… elle espéra que Rogue serrait partit à sa recherche mais ce ne fût pas lui qu'elle vit sortir de la cachette mais deux hommes aux habits déchirés et au visage extrêmement sale.

Circia se redressa rapidement et se remit à courir encore plus vite malgré une douleur aigue qu'elle ressentait désormais à la cheville qu'elle devait s'être foulée en tombant. Pendant sa course elle tourna la tête pour voir à qu'elle distance se trouvaient les deux individus et elle aperçut qu'ils tenaient une baguette magique. Au même moment un éclair rouge vint s'exploser contre un arbre non loin d'elle. La vélane poussa un cri et accéléra sa course. Vu leur apparences ils ne devaient pas appartenir au cercle des Mangemorts mais devait surement être des rafleurs à leur solde.

D'autres sortilèges sifflèrent à ses oreilles et soudain une douleur insupportable la traversa, arrêtant net sa course. La jeune femme s'écrasa douloureusement sur le sol et sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner. Sa vision devenait floue et bientôt des cris éloignés se firent entendre. Durant quelques minutes elle essaya de ramper, s'attendant à être rattrapée à tout moment par les deux individus, certainement ravi lorsqu'ils allaient découvrir son statut de professeur à Poudlard.

Des pas précipités raisonnèrent à ses oreilles, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle aurait voulu crier à l'aide mais elle n'en était pas capable. L'ombre de quelqu'un arriva à sa hauteur, elle sentit la fin arriver, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et atteignirent une vitesse folle en quelque seconde. Une main lui agrippa le bras plus délicatement qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

Malgré sa vision trouble, Circia distingua le visage pâle comme la neige encadré de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle espérait voir depuis qu'elle s'était enfuit. Un soulagement immense s'empara d'elle.

Ca va aller…souffla la voix rauque qu'elle eut pour la première fois plaisir à entendre.

La jeune femme se sentit enveloppée d'une cape et soulevée dans les airs, la chaleur du corps de son collègue l'enveloppant tendrement.

Je suis désolée…souffla-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance.


	9. Set fire to the rain

Circia semblait complètement flotter, tout était flou dans son esprit, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle avait du mal à respirer et ses paupières restaient désespérément closes. Parfois elle se sentait apaisée, plus aucunes idées ne lui traversaient la tête et la douleur qu'elle ressentait à certains moments dans tout son corps disparaissait comme par enchantement. La jeune femme avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait l'impression d'être dans le même état que lorsqu'à seize ans à peine elle avait fumé des racines de valériane avec son cousin, un très mauvais souvenir. Quelque fois elle avait eu l'étrange sensation d'une main froide glissant le long de son dos, mais immédiatement elle replongeait dans un sommeil infini. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait sans réellement réussir à reprendre connaissance des tas d'images lui revenait à l'esprit, sa mère flottant autour d'elle habillée de cette éternelle robe mauve, lui susurrant tendrement d'être forte, ou encore son père, sa baguette magique pointée sur elle répétant sans cesse de fermer son esprit, de contrôler ses émotions. Dans ces moments-là elle avait envie de hurler, de supplier qu'ils la laissent tranquille, les vieux démons de son enfance la hantaient de plus en plus fréquemment et elle mourrait de peur jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui fassent perdre tous ses moyens.

« Le plus grand bien, le plus grand bien… »Cria-t-elle un jour en se redressant violemment. C'était la première fois qu'elle réussissait à sortir de sa catatonie mais elle était en pleine panique. Le visage en sueur, elle ne cessait de répéter ces mots, se débattant horrifiée dans les draps blancs qui lui recouvraient le corps.

Soudain deux mains lui agrippèrent les épaules et tentèrent de l'allonger de nouveau, mais sa peur était trop grande, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et s'accrocha violement à l'individu assis à ses côté. Le corps de ce dernier sembla se tendre mais il ne la repoussa pas.

« Je n'y arrive pas, je ne veux pas, s'il te plait laisses-moi… »Continua-t-elle de crier, alors que l'homme l'entourait de ses bras pour la contrôler et commença à lui souffler des mots apaisants à l'oreille.

« Circia calmez-vous, c'est moi Rogue, vous êtes en sécurité ! Calmez-vous, vos blessures sont encore à vif, vous devez vous reposer… »

Circia sentit des larmes chaudes couler le long de ses joues, peu à peu elle revenait à la réalité mais une affreuse douleur lui lacéra une nouvelle fois l'échine. Elle s'accrocha avec le peu de force qui lui restait à la chemise noire de son collègue et la peur finit par s'évanouir. Le sommeil l'emporta de nouveau mais cette fois aucun autre cauchemar ne vint troubler ses rêves.

Plusieurs minutes, heures ou jours plus tard, la vélane ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la pensive, Rogue, l'attaque des rafleurs, tout lui revenait en tête mais elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps.

Elle balaya rapidement la pièce du regard et constata qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, toujours sous la toile de tente. La jeune femme essaya de s'assoir mais les forces lui manquaient, elle se contenta donc de se tourner doucement sur le flanc droit. A cet instant Rogue fit son apparition une bassine d'eau dans les mains.

« Enfin réveilliez… »Lâcha t'il railleur.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la vélane mais cela lui arracha un grognement. Une douleur s'était fait sentir sur sa joue. Machinalement elle porta sa main vers l'endroit qui venait de la faire souffrir mais Rogue l'en empêcha.

« N'y touchez pas, la plaie n'est pas encore totalement refermée. »

Circia arrêta son geste mais baissa immédiatement les yeux, elle venait de se souvenir de leur dernière altercation, il devait lui en vouloir terriblement mais aucune colère n'était visible sur son visage. La jeune femme préféra faire comme si de rien n'était, si le maître des potions préférait oublier l'incident elle n'allait pas le contrarier une seconde fois. Cependant elle sursauta lorsqu'elle le sentit s'assoir tout près d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » Demanda-t-elle sur ses gardes, tout en remontant le haut de sa nuisette. C'était la même qu'elle portait le jour de l'attaque, au moins, Rogue n'avait pas eu l'audace de lui retirer malgré les blessures qu'elle sentait dans son dos.

« Je soigne vos blessures, voilà quatre jours que je ne fais que ça mais si ça vous gêne vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous-même ! » Lâcha-t-il en attrapant un petit flacon posé sur la table de chevet.

Elle était donc restée inconsciente pendant quatre jours, Dumbledore lui confiait une mission de la plus haute importance et elle, elle se mettait dans une situation dangereuse qui aurait pu faire échouer tous les plans du directeur. Circia soupira, honteuse.

Rogue se rapprocha encore, versant ensuite une sorte de pommade jaunâtre dans sa main. La vélane fronça les sourcils mais elle laissa son collègue l'appliquer sur sa joue. Elle fût étonnée de la délicatesse avec laquelle il appliquait le baume sur sa peau, Circia ferma d'ailleurs les yeux. D'une part sa blessure semblait être moins douloureuse et d'autre part le contact était presque agréable. Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent à l'esprit, Rogue attiré par elle…Elle releva la main et repoussa doucement celle de son collègue.

« Je vais finir… »Souffla t'elle le regard fuyant.

La jeune femme sentit sous ses doigts une large plaie, un maléfice lui avait sans aucun doute lacéré profondément la joue. Une fois la pommade absorbée par sa peau, Circia reposa ses yeux sur le maître des potions, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, cependant ce dernier ne bougea pas, il semblait attendre, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Vous pouvez partir… »Lâcha-t-elle à demi-mot.

Rogue se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

« Je pense que vous n'êtes pas assez souple pour vos autres blessures… »Répondit-il froidement.

Toujours allongée de côté, Circia tenta de se passer une main dans le dos mais l'effort était trop dur. Elle grogna mais se retourna sur le ventre à contre cœur et sans rien ajouter.

Le maître des potions fit glisser les couvertures qui lui recouvraient le corps, puis accrocha le bas de la nuisette qu'il fit remonter délicatement le long de ses cuisses, Circia frissonna imperceptiblement mais s'empressa de le stopper dans son geste.

« Je vais le faire… »Lâcha t'elle en se mouvant avec difficulté afin de faire remonter elle-même le bout de tissu. Allongée sur le ventre, elle s'appliqua à remonter le drap blanc pour cacher son shorty en dentelle noir, désormais seul rempart à son intimité.

Rogue ne broncha pas mais elle sentit son regard glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Soudain un liquide froid entra en contact avec son dos, Circia souffla mais ne bougea pas. Dans la seconde les mains de son collègue se posèrent sur sa peau et commencèrent à étaler le baume. La vélane retint son souffle, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer sentir les doigts de son collègue sur elle. Bizarrement elle se sentait bien, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Elle commençait à s'endormir lorsque la voix de Rogue se fit entendre, brisant le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait peur ? Lorsque vous étiez inconsciente, vous avez dit des choses et vous paraissiez terrorisée ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Circia resta silencieuse durant quelque seconde, elle savait ce dont il parlait.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des secrets… »Lâcha-t-elle simplement, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

A peine avait-elle répondu qu'elle se crispa, Rogue venait d'appuyé sur une des blessures. Elle était presque sûre qu'il l'avait fait intentionnellement.

« Mes parents sont des gens biens, mais ils avaient une vision assez poussée de l'excellence et ce n'était pas tous les jours facile… »Répondit elle à contre cœur.

Le professeur des potions s'arrêta un instant dans son massage, mais reprit rapidement, comme s'il avait été surpris.

« Pour le plus grand bien ? »Questionna-t-il de nouveau.

Circia soupira et ferma de nouveau les yeux, elle n'était pas sûre de devoir répondre à cette question. Elle n'en était pas fière loin de là et elle savait pertinemment que Rogue savait d'où venait cette phrase.

« Mon père… »Lâcha-t-elle simplement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, son collègue était assez intelligent pour comprendre que le père de la Vélane avait été un partisan de Grindelwald. Intérieurement Circia eu envie de rire, elle lui avait reproché de s'être laissé embrigader par Voldemort alors que son propre père avait lui aussi eu une vision extrême du monde magique.

A son plus grand soulagement Rogue n'ajouta rien, il effleura son cou pour retirer une mèche de cheveux qui le gênait dans sa tâche et finit par se relever.

« Reposez-vous maintenant. » Lâcha-t-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

Le même rituel se reproduisit plusieurs fois au cours des deux journées qui suivirent, à chaque fois Circia avait du mal à reconnaître son collègue, d'habitude si froid et distant, à travers la douceur de ses massages. Malgré la douleur de la cicatrisation la jeune femme n'avait qu'une hâte sentir les mains de son collègue frôler sa peau, sentir ses long doigts glisser de bas en haut de sa colonne vertébrale. La pommade semblait faire son effet petit à petit, la cicatrice sur sa joue était pratiquement devenue invisible, tandis que celles de son dos étaient désormais blanchâtres. La fatigue l'empêchait pourtant de se lever plus d'une demi-heure, Rogue devait donc s'occuper de tout sous la toile de tente ce qui ne semblait pas l'enchanter au vue des différentes remarques qu'il pouvait faire de temps à autre.

Le vendredi soir arriva rapidement, la surveillance touchait à sa fin, le lendemain les deux professeurs de Poudlard devait rentrer au château. Circia attendait ce moment avec impatience, mais au cours des dernier jours, cette excitation semblait s'être amoindrit, la proximité qui s'était installé entre elle son collègue commençait à lui être agréable. Elle avait appris à apprécier ses remarques désobligeantes et elle avait l'impression d'avoir appris à le connaître, c'était comme si sa carapace avait commencé à se fendre.

Alors qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, occupée à lire le nouvel ouvrage de Marius Jakomo « La place des hybrides dans notre société : un combat de tous les jours », Circia vit son collègue pénétrer dans la chambre sans un mot. Habituée à ce genre de comportement elle ferma son ouvrage et le déposa sur sa table de chevet. Sans se faire prier elle s'assit en travers du lit et retira sa nuisette qu'elle garda avec précaution serrée sur sa poitrine laissa libre accès à son dos lacéré au maître des potions.

Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de l'homme qui venait de prendre place et commença à parcourir les cicatrices de ses doigts.

« Elles sont plutôt belles, je pense qu'après ce soir le baume ne sera plus nécessaire. » Dit-il d'une voix monocorde avant de se mettre à la tâche.

Circia ferma les yeux, profitant de ce dernier contact, à vrai dire elle ressentait une pointe de déception mais elle luttait de toute ses forces pour ne plus y penser. Doucement Rogue appliqua la pommade et laissa ses mains courir le long de son dos afin de la faire pénétrer. Contrairement à d'habitude il semblait s'attarder sur chaque parcelle de peau, repassant plusieurs fois au même endroit. La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud caresser sa nuque mais elle ne fit aucune remarque, elle se contenta d'apprécier ces caresses improbables. Une boule se formait peu à peu dans son estomac, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'arrête, elle avait envie de sentir ce contact indéfiniment. Une des mains remonta fébrilement vers sa nuque, là elle n'avait pas de cicatrice, elle le savait. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se cambra légèrement indiquant subtilement à son masseur de continuer. Rogue s'était rapproché, elle avait l'impression de sentir la chaleur de son torse dans son dos, qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Ils s'égaraient tous les deux dans des vallées interdites. Au moment où une des mains atteignit son épaule et l'enveloppa tendrement, Circia se laissa aller à ses désirs. Elle posa dans un geste vif sa main sur celle de l'homme et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. La vélane ne le voyait pas mais elle pouvait sentir son visage tout près du siens.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas… »Souffla t'elle imperceptiblement.

Pendant un instant Rogue resta immobile, Circia arrêta de respirer craignant d'avoir mal interpréter ses gestes. Mais bientôt une main tiède descendit le long de son bras, caressant délicieusement sa peau, descendant jusqu'à son poignet avant de remonter. La jeune femme frissonna et se tourna un peu plus afin de croiser le regard de son collègue, mais celui-ci enfuit son visage dans son cou et y déposa un subtil baiser. Circia soupira, agréablement surprise de sentir ces lèvres pressées contre sa peau. Cela n'était pas prévu au programme, mais peut être que ces derniers jours avaient tout changé entre eux. La main droite de Rogue vint chercher la sienne, et immédiatement leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Des papillons semblaient virevoltés dans son bas ventre, il était doux, adroit et à cet instant elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Le maitre des potions sembla lire en elle puisqu'il l'invita à se tourner d'avantage pour enfin se faire face. Circia tenait toujours d'une main sa nuisette cachant ses seins mais au moment où il l'attira contre le lui, la vélane lâcha prise et sa poitrine vint s'écraser contre le torse de l'homme. Il passa une main dans son dos et posa l'autre au creux de sa mâchoire, pressant avec passion sa bouche contre la sienne. Circia se laissa faire et accrocha ses deux mains au cou de l'homme afin d'approfondir ce baiser. A cet instant elle ne savait plus qui elle était, ni où elle était, tout ce qui comptait c'était ce baiser passionné qu'elle partageait avec le professeur de potion pour qui elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir une telle attirance. Leurs langues se caressaient, se cherchaient, tandis que Circia sentait les battements de son corps s'accélérer à chaque caresse. Rogue fit glisser son pouce le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou, Circia se redressa, sensible à la caresse mais l'invita à s'allonger complètement sans rompre le baiser. Une fois sur le dos le maître des potions agrippa ses hanches et la fit basculer, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus d'elle. Généralement la vélane aimait avoir le contrôle de la situation, mais pour le moment la sensation de sécurité qu'elle ressentait dans les bras de son partenaire lui faisait oublier sa nature de féministe. Lorsque Rogue mit fin au baiser, Circia grogna doucement, elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard de braise de son collègue, il semblait prit entre deux feu. Le professeur de sortilège afficha un infime sourire et posa ses mains sur sa joue afin de l'attirer à elle mais l'homme resta immobile ses yeux toujours fixés sur elle, Circia fronça les sourcils, à quoi pensait-il ? Allait-il la laisser là en plan ? Allait il vouloir faire marche arrière. Il ferma les yeux un instant, la jeune femme en profita pour se redresser et saisir de nouveau ses lèvres rouges sang qui lui faisait tant envie. Cette fois Rogue se laissa faire tout en laissant sa main droite se poser sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Circia sourit contre sa bouche et s'empressa de déboutonner son éternelle veste noire. Le professeur de potion mit fin au baiser pour laisser ses lèvres parcourir le cou de la rousse. Lorsque la veste vola, l'homme arrêta de bouger, releva la tête et tous ses muscles semblèrent se contracter, Circia commença à caresser son torse blanc comme la neige mais s'aperçut qu'il fixait son propre avant-bras. Elle tourna doucement la tête et découvrit la marque des Ténèbres, la jeune femme comprit immédiatement...

« Oubliez là… »Souffla t'elle ne voulant pas que Voldemort vienne gâcher cet instant. Il avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, Rogue avait droit à un peu de répit.

L'homme reposa son regard sur elle, l'air perdu, presque craintif, il avait sans doute peur qu'elle le repousse, que cette marque la répugne. Circia pencha la tête et déposa un baiser sur l'affreuse marque, immédiatement elle sentit une étrange brûlure mais ne montra rien. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle le voulait maintenant, comme il était.

« Il n'y a pas de problème… »Lâcha-t-elle avant de passer une de ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre et un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Au même moment Rogue fondit sur elle tel un rapace et emprisonna ses lèvres avec violence, la jeune femme répondit avidement à ce nouveau baiser sentant ses sensations se décupler à chaque nouvelle caresse.

Rogue laissa sa main glisser le long de son corps de femme, caresser sa poitrine, glisser le long de son ventre et agripper finalement sa cuisse permettant à leurs deux corps de se presser un peu plus. L'excitation montant à chaque secondes, Circia sentait sa respiration se faire difficile et elle crut manquer d'air lorsque les doigts de son collègue effleurèrent son intimité. Souhaitant accélérer le mouvement, la jeune femme laissa sa main descendre le long du torse de son collègue pour finalement atterrir sur sa ceinture. Avec une habilité de maitre la vélane fit sauter l'ouverture du pantalon, et dans un mouvement de jambe, l'homme se débarrassa du tissu superficiel pour finalement reprendre immédiatement sa position. Circia était complètement grisée, voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation, et pendant un moment elle se demanda même si cela lui était déjà arrivé. Il y avait à peine deux semaines, elle était presque sûre de détester ce collègue, mais les mains qui se baladaient sur son corps était bien celle de Rogue et étrangement la vélane n'aurait échangé son partenaire pour rien au monde.


	10. Retour à Poudlard

Le lendemain Circia fût réveillée par plusieurs bruits sourds provenant du salon. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et laissa sa main balayer le matelas, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres s'effaça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que personne ne se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle s'étira et décida de partir à la recherche de celui qui avait été son amant durant cette nuit fabuleuse. La vélane s'enroula dans le drap blanc et se dirigea vers la sortie. D'un geste de la main elle ouvrit le rideau qui servait de porte et aperçut Rogue, habillé, sa cape de voyage sur le dos en train de faire voler tout un tas d'objet qui allaient se ranger immédiatement dans des malles. Circia fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le maître des potions jeta un furtif coup d'œil derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas, reprenant immédiatement ses activités.

« Préparez-vous, on retourne à Poudlard d'ici une demi-heure ! »Lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Circia secoua la tête, Dumbledore ne leur avait-il pas dit de ne pas partir avant huit heures du soir ? Sur le moment la jeune femme ne se formalisa pas du manque d'intérêt que lui portait son compagnon et s'empressa de lui rappeler ce que le directeur leur avait dit.

« Mais…Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit que… »La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rogue lui coupait sèchement la parole.

« Dumbledore a envoyé son patronus, il nous attend dès que possible au château ! »

Toujours de dos, l'homme ne semblait pas avoir l'envie ou le courage de la regarder, Circia l'observa un instant se remémorant ce qu'il avait partagé la veille, ses mains sur son corps, son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, toutes les sensations lui revenaient en tête cependant Rogue semblait vouloir passer ce moment sous silence.

« Bien… » Répondit elle simplement, craignant que le moment soit mal choisit pour aborder le sujet de leur nuit.

Habituellement la vélane n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions quant à ses relations avec les hommes, elle était plutôt du genre à laisser couler sans faire de plans sur la comète, enfin la plupart du temps c'était beaucoup plus simple étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement les hommes avec qui elle partageait son lit de temps à autre. Même si cette nuit passée avec Severus Rogue était de loin la meilleure qu'elle n'avait jamais passé, Circia n'attendait rien de lui du moins c'était ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre en s'empressant de se préparer et de ranger ses affaires.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, la jeune femme trouva Rogue debout au milieu de la toile de tente vide, de toute évidence il avait déjà pris le soin d'envoyer toutes les malles au château. Il la toisa rapidement et sortit sans rien dire. Circia soupira, exaspérée par ce comportement mais se garda de faire une quelconque remarque avant de lui emboîter le pas. Une fois dehors, le maître des potions donna un coup de baguette magique et la tente diminua à vue d'œil avant de laisser place à ce qui ressemblait à un simple sac à dos. Circia quant à elle désactiva les sortilèges de protection et se retourna vers son collègue attendant ses instructions.

« Ne trainons pas ! Rendez-vous devant les grilles de Poudlard. »Lâcha t'il avait de transplaner dans un bruit mate.

Circia observa une dernière fois la clairière désormais déserte et se volatilisa à son tour. Après la sensation aussi désagréable, qu'habituelle, la vélane se retrouva devant le château. Les grilles étaient fermées mais un bruit de pas se fit entendre. La jeune femme jeta un furtif coup d'œil au professeur Rogue qui semblait étonnamment crispé. Après quelques secondes Rusard apparut et les grilles s'ouvrirent en grinçant dangereusement.

« Professeur Merteuil, professeur Rogue ! » Couina le vieux concierge au crane dégarnie et à la respiration bruyante.

« Bonjours Argus ! »Répondit Circia d'une voix détachée, plus par politesse que par plaisir.

Rogue quant à lui resta une fois de plus muet et s'empressa de prendre le chemin du château. Préférant la compagnie du maître des potions, Circia accéléra le pas pour ne pas entendre les jérémiades de Rusard au sujet des élèves et du manque de châtiment corporel. Les deux professeurs marchant d'une allure soutenue, le concierge se retrouva rapidement à une dizaine de mètres derrière eux et Circia en profita pour engager la conversation.

« A propos d'hier soir… »Commença t'elle d'un ton faussement naturel.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à en dire… »Répondit l'homme d'une voix glacial, les yeux rivés au sol.

Circia sentit ses muscles se crisper et son estomac se contracter, colère ou déception, la jeune femme n'aurait su le dire mais une chose était sûre, elle ne comptait pas laisser son infâme collègue la traiter comme une moins que rien.

« Mais… »Tenta-t-elle de protester avant d'être coupée brusquement.

Rogue lui attrapa le bras, vérifia que le concierge était encore trop loin pour les entendre puis posa finalement ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme pour la première fois de la journée. Circia sentit sa respiration se couper et un infime frisson lui parcourut le corps.

« Il vaut mieux pour vous comme pour moi d'oublier ce qui s'est passé ! » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix plus douce que l'avait été ses dernières paroles. Pour autant il n'en était pas moins convaincant.

La vélane eut envie de baisser le regard mais elle réussit à tenir bon, ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de son interlocuteur se rapprochait plus de l'angoisse que de la colère ou de la haine. L'homme garda sa prise durant quelque seconde comme s'il attendait qu'elle acquiesce mais Circia resta muette. Elle sentit le regard de l'homme parcourir son visage et se poser sur ses lèvres, il soupira puis relâcha sa prise. La vélane lui jeta un dernier regard méprisant et se hâta en direction du château.

« Allez au diable ! »Cracha-t-elle, laissant son collègue derrière elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, un elfe de maison vint l'informer que le directeur souhaitait la voir dans son bureau. Circia le remercia et se rendit sans attendre au rendez-vous. Comme elle s'y attendait Dumbledore n'était pas seul, Rogue était également présent et regardait à travers la fenêtre.

« Bonjours professeur ! » Dit la jeune femme en avançant dans la pièce.

« Ma chère Circia, je suis ravie de vous revoir ! » Répondit le vieil homme dans un sourire bienveillant.

« Comment vont vos blessures ? » Enchaîna-t-il comme s'il parlait d'une simple égratignure.

Immédiatement Circia se tourna vers Rogue, outrée de voir qu'il avait déjà cafter au directeur, l'homme lui jeta un regard en biais mais détourna immédiatement les yeux lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux de la vélane très en colère.

« Heu…très bien, je n'ai pratiquement plus de marque… »Répondit elle en reposant ses yeux sur Dumbledore.

« Vous avez eu de la chance que Severus soit aussi doué pour les potions ! »Affirma-t-il en souriant.

La jeune femme grimaça, le directeur avait parfaitement raison mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à complimenter le professeur de potion.

« Sans aucun doute… »Lâcha-t-elle à contre cœur.

Circia ne savait pas ce que Rogue avait exactement raconté à Dumbledore, lui avait-il parlé de son intrusion dans la pensive, des différents délires qui lui avait fait dire des choses qu'elle aurait préféré garder secret, lui avait-il parlé de la nuit dernière ? La jeune femme n'en avait aucune idée mais elle était sûre que la réponse à la dernière question devait être négative, Rogue n'était pas du genre à s'étaler sur sa vie privée, et la réaction qu'il avait eu dans le parc du château tendait à laisser penser qu'il préférait tout oublier.

« Enfin l'important c'est que vous soyez tous les deux en bonnes santé ! Severus votre souvenir je vous prie. » Enchaîna rapidement le directeur.

La vélane releva les yeux vers le bureau et constata que la pensive s'y trouvait, elle se tourna alors vers le maître des potions et l'observa pointer sa baguette contre sa tempe et en faire sortir une sorte de fumé argentée qui se déposa immédiatement dans le bassin.

« Très bien, je l'étudierais un peu plus tard. Je voulais simplement vous remercier d'avoir accepté cette mission. Bien entendu si vous souhaitez prendre quelques jours, ils vous seront accordés ! »

Circia acquiesça d'un signe de tête entendu mais savait déjà qu'elle ne partirait pas de l'école, malgré ce qu'elle avait enduré elle préférait rester au château et reprendre ses cours.

« D'autre part je vous informe que l'ordre se réunira ce soir au quartier général, cependant il est crucial que vous gardiez ces deux semaines pour vous. » Reprit Dumbledore en se levant doucement.

« Bien professeur ! » Répondit Rogue d'une voix monocorde.

« Aucun souci ! » Répondit simplement la jeune femme.

« A ce soir alors ! »Déclara le vieux sorcier, tout en invitant ses interlocuteurs à sortir.

Les deux collègues s'exécutèrent. Rogue passa en premier et sembla pressé de descendre les escaliers en colimaçon. Après s'être assuré que la porte soit bien refermée, Circia se précipita derrière le professeur Rogue et se débrouilla pour lui barrer la route.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté ? » Demanda-t-elle, le ton de sa voix trahissant sa colère.

« Simplement que maladroite comme vous êtes, vous avez bêtement trébuché sur une racine. » Répondit-il condescendant.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? » Cracha-t-elle en lui frappant légèrement l'épaule.

« Cela va de soi ! » Répondit-il avec un sourire mesquin, avant de lui attraper les hanches pour la déplacer sur le côté et de reprendre son chemin.

Circia maugréa quelque insultes plus au moins fort tout en retournant dans ses appartements. La jeune femme était bien décidée à lui faire payer son attitude plus que désagréable.

En fin d'après-midi Circia sortit du château habillée d'une robe émeraude en peau de dragon, lui tombant au-dessus du genou et possédant un décolleté carré. Sa longue chevelure rousse était remontée en un chignon négligé dont plusieurs mèches retombaient autour de son visage. Arrivée devant les grilles, la jeune femme transplana en direction du 12 square Grimmaurd. Une fois en plein milieu de la petite place, Circia observa l'immeuble en face d'elle laisser apparaître une porte d'entrée en bois de chêne. La vélane entra sans frapper et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, une petite troupe était déjà réunie autour de la table.

« Bonsoir… »Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire qui s'effaça en apercevant le maître des potions.

Mrs Weasley se leva et vint la débarrasser de sa cape, Circia la gratifia d'un signe de tête et sentit une main prendre la sienne. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sirius Black plus séduisant que jamais, déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

« Ravi de vous revoir Circia ! Je peux vous appeler Circia ? »Demanda-t-il dans un sourire charmeur.

« Seulement si je peux vous appeler Sirius ! » Répondit elle faussement sérieuse.

L'homme laissa un rire homérique s'échappé avant de s'incliner devant elle.

« J'en serais flatté ! » Assura-t-il tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Tout le monde sait que la solitude a dû te peser durant ton séjour à Azkaban mais si tu veux bien nous éviter ce spectacle nous t'en serions reconnaissant Sirius. » Lâcha le professeur Lupin, ce qui déclencha un rire dans l'assemblée.

Circia lui adressa un sourire et s'empressa d'aller s'assoir aux côtés de Nymphadora Tonks. Celle-ci lui servit un verre de bierraubeurre, la vélane la remercia et lança un regard discret à Rogue. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir trouvé les dernières minutes très drôle et affichait une mine blafarde et froide.

Même si le début de la réunion avait été plutôt détendue, la conversation devint rapidement sérieuse et désespérantes, de plus en plus de gens disparaissaient, d'autres étaient soupçonnés d'être des victimes de l'imperium mais rien ne pouvait être prouvé. Voldemort n'avait toujours pas commis d'erreur quant à son retour secret et de nombreux criminels dangereux s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban, il y a quelques jours. Le monde des sorciers était en émois, la terreur semblait s'être emparée de toute une partie de la population de Grande Bretagne. La jeune femme écouta ses camarades évoquer les différents crimes que ces Mangemorts avaient fait, elle était horrifiée et apprit entre autre qu'une dénommée Bellatrix Lestrange avait été enfermée pour avoir torturé jusqu'à la folie les parents du jeune Neville Londubat. Circia savait que l'écolier vivait seulement avec sa grand-mère cependant elle était loin de se douter de ce qui l'avait conduit à cette situation, durant un instant elle regretta d'avoir été aussi dure avec lui, prenant sa médiocrité pour un manque de travail. Un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier fit le tour de la table. Alors que les autres membres évoquaient cette femme, la vélane s'était fait une idée de cette folle, elle l'imaginait d'une laideur accablante, médiocre et démente, or la photo qui s'agitait désormais sous son nez lui donnait complètement tort. Bellatrix Lestrange était une magnifique femme, qui l'observait d'un air hautain mais dont la beauté n'était pas contestable, malgré cela ses yeux semblaient complètement vides, comme si elle n'avait pas d'âme. Cette vision provoqua presque un frisson d'horreur chez le professeur de sortilège mais elle tenta de ne rien montrer.

A la fin de la réunion, Rogue fût le premier à quitter les lieux suivit par le professeur McGonagall et d'autres membres. Comme la dernière fois il ne restait plus que Mrs et Mr Weasley, Tonks, Lupin et Sirius. Sans surprise Circia fût conviée par le maître de maison à partager leur diner. Après ces deux semaines passées avec pour seule compagnie, Rogue, qui ne daignait même plus lui adresser la parole, la jeune femme avait bien besoin d'un peu de compagnie, elle accepta donc l'invitation de bon cœur. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Mr Weasley était étonnamment drôle, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à chaque fois à sa femme, Sirius et Lupin ne manquait pas de raconter quelques anecdotes quant à leur scolarité à Poudlard. Lorsque Tonks et Mrs Weasley commencèrent à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle à l'aide de leur baguette, Circia se leva à son tour pour leur apporter son aide même si elle aurait préféré rester avec les hommes et boire un bon whisky pur feu.

Alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette pour essuyer les plats que Molly lavait, cette dernière engagea la conversation.

« Alors vous avez passé de bonne vacance ? Dumbledore nous a dit que vous étiez dans votre famille en France ? » Demanda t'elle d'un ton détaché qui laissait tout de même transparaître une certaine curiosité.

« Heuu, oui, j'étais chez mes parents, c'était…bien. Des vacances en famille ! » Répondit elle vaguement n'aimant pas l'idée d'avoir à lui mentir.

« Nous avons fêté Noël ici, mais je peux vous dire que les vacances n'ont pas été de tout repos, déjà le rétablissement d'Arthur et puis on a complètement nettoyé cette maison, elle en avait grandement besoin. Je pense que Sirius était heureux, vous savez il se sent seul ces temps-ci, ce n'est pas facile pour lui de rester enfermé. » Enchaîna-t-elle avant tourner vers la table où se trouvait les hommes.

Circia se tourna à son tour et observa un instant le maître des lieux, celui-ci ayant sans doute sentit son regard sur lui la regarda et lui offrit un large sourire tout en soulevant son verre. La jeune femme lui sourit à son tour et reporta son regard sur l'évier. Cet homme avait tendance à provoquer chez elle une certaine attirance, cependant l'image de Rogue ne quittait pas son esprit.

« Il vous aime bien vous savez ! » Lâcha Molly sur le ton de la conversation.

La vélane sursauta légèrement en entendant ces mots, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Mrs Weasley soit aussi directe. La jeune femme posa des yeux ronds sur la petite femme mais resta muette.

« Désolée je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise » Ajouta-t-elle un peu gênée.

« Non, c'est juste que…enfin vous êtes plutôt directe ! » Répondit la rousse en riant nerveusement.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien, un peu trop immature et insouciant mais il a tellement souffert. Déjà la perte de son meilleur ami et son incarcération à tort, il n'a pas eu une vie facile. »

Circia se sentait un peu dépassée par cette conversation, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, après tout même si cela partait d'une bonne attention, la jeune femme n'était pas certaine de connaître assez Mrs Weasley pour parler de ce genre de chose.

« Oui, je..je n'en doute pas ! » Affirma t'elle en acquiesçant d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

La jeune femme fit tourner une dernière fois sa baguette et l'assiette devant elle alla doucement se déposer dans le placard. Légèrement mal à l'aise suite aux révélations de Molly Weasley, Circia décida de ne pas s'attarder. Elle salua tout le monde et se rendit dans le couloir pour prendre sa cape. Dans un mouvement maladroit la vélane renversa le porte manteau qui atterrit au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Immédiatement un rideau dévoila le tableau d'une femme qui se mit à déverser un flot d'insulte plus horrible les unes que les autres.

Sirius apparut presque instantanément, un sourire sur le visage et s'évertua à faire taire la peinture en la plongeant dans le noir.

« Désolée ! » Dit-elle tout en redressant le porte manteau.

« Ce n'est pas grave. On a essayé de toutes les façons de le décrocher mais ma mère, cette vieille chouette a dû lui jeter un sortilège de glue perpétuelle ! » Répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à l'endroit où se trouvait le tableau.

« C'est votre mère ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Malheureusement oui ! J'ai grandi dans cette maison, dans cette horrible famille convaincue de leur supériorité par leur sang pur ! Je les détestais tous ! Le seul point positif que je trouve à vivre ici, c'est de penser qu'ils serraient vert de rage s'ils savaient que cette maison était devenue le point de ralliement de la lutte contre Voldemort ! » Déclara-t-il, la colère se lisant clairement sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur le professeur de sortilège, ses traits se détendirent.

« Venez, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main avec un sourire bienveillant.

Circia l'observa un instant hésitante puis attrapa la main tendue. Sirius l'entraîna doucement à travers de longs couloirs sombres. Cette maison était véritablement terrifiante, des têtes d'elfes de maison étaient accrochées aux murs, les lampes menaçaient de s'éteindre à tout instant et le bois ne cessait jamais de craquer comme si la maison prenait vie.

Tous deux arrivèrent finalement dans un immense salon, la jeune femme remarqua immédiatement qu'un des murs étaient recouvert d'une immense tapisserie. Circia s'approcha et laissa son doigt glisser le long d'un fil d'or qui brillait parfaitement malgré la décoloration manifestement dû à l'ancienneté. La vélane était très impressionnée, elle releva les yeux et lu à haute voix :

« La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, Toujours pur »

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers le maître des lieux.

« C'est un arbre généalogique, celui de votre famille… »Dit-elle avant de se retourner vers la tapisserie et d'examiner les différents noms.

« Mais, je ne vous vois pas… »Souffla t'elle sans quitter l'arbre des yeux.

« Regardez juste ici… »Lâcha t'il en se rapprochant avant de lui indiquer un emplacement qui avait clairement été brûlé.

Circia posa son regard sur l'homme et attendit qu'il continue.

« C'est…c'est ce que je voulais vous montrer. Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez de fausse idée sur mon compte, je ne fais plus partie de cette famille depuis longtemps… »Ajouta-t-il un peu tristement, comme s'il était persuadé d'être un moins que rien, la honte d'appartenir à cette famille se reflétant sur son visage.

« Je ne me fais pas de fausse idée sur vous. Je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, doté d'un immense courage ! »Répondit elle franchement sans le quitter des yeux.

Un sourire illumina momentanément le visage de Sirius et il se rapprocha de la vélane presque imperceptiblement. Circia déglutit un instant et recula d'un pas, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais elle avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

« Il se fait tard, je devrais partir…c'est la rentrée demain. »Lâcha-t-elle le regard fuyant.

Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent mais il ne sembla pas d'humeur à insister.

« Bien, je comprends…mais peut être que vous pourriez passer de temps en temps…enfin pas seulement à l'occasion des réunions, juste histoire de boire quelque chose… »Répondit-il moins sûr de lui que d'ordinaire.

Circia acquiesça d'un signe de tête, accompagné d'un fin sourire et elle quitta la maison plutôt perdue.


	11. Le revers de la médaille

_« Il ne faut pas faire contre mauvaise fortune rancoeur. » de Jacques Pater_

La rentrée s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Le professeur de sortilèges avait été agréablement surprise de constater que la plupart des élèves étaient beaucoup plus concentrés et que de nombreux progrès avaient été réalisés dans sa matière. Toutefois, même s'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle, Circia savait que cela n'était que le résultat du climat de peur qui s'était installé suite à l'évasion massive de dangereux Mangemorts d'Azkaban. Ombrage, autoproclamée Grande Inquisitrice, avait formellement interdit aux professeurs de parler de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ce nouveau décret n'avait pas été très bien accueilli par les membres de l'équipe éducative. McGonagall lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'elle ne se gênerait pas pour répondre aux élèves qui lui poseraient des questions, car il était important pour eux de connaître la vérité. Circia était parfaitement d'accord avec sa collègue et alla même jusqu'à faire des allusions au retour du mage noir à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

La tension arriva à son comble un matin de mars. Le chicaneur titrait : « Harry Potter parle enfin : la vérité sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et le récit de la nuit où je l'ai vu revenir ». L'interview avait provoqué chez Dolores Ombrage une fureur frôlant l'hystérie et elle avait immédiatement interdit sa lecture par un énième décret. Tous les autres professeurs s'étaient fait passer un exemplaire. L'interview était donc rapidement devenue leur sujet de conversation le plus secret, mais également le plus courant.

« Je ne dis pas que Potter n'aurait pas dû le faire, mais cela a donné une raison de plus à Ombrage de lui mener la vie dure ! », lâcha le professeur McGonagall, assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle des professeurs.

« Ca ne peut lui faire que du bien. Il a sans aucun doute donné cette interview pour se rendre un peu plus intéressant ! », affirma le maître des potions qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui ; chacun des professeurs affichait une mine surprise et désapprobatrice. Rogue haussa les épaules comme s'il était lui-même surpris par la réaction de ses collègues.

« Si personne ne croit le plus grand sorcier de notre époque qu'est Dumbledore, cela ne fonctionnera pas plus avec un garçon tel que Potter ! Le chicaneur ! Qui d'entre vous a déjà lu sérieusement ce torchon ?! », ajouta-t-il d'un air condescendant.

McGonagall soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Circia n'était pas d'accord avec ce que son collègue venait de dire et comptait bien le lui faire savoir, elle.

« Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! C'était très courageux de sa part. Le ministère le fait passer pour un fou, le monde magique le désavoue et lui ne se cache pas ! On sait tous ici qu'il dit la vérité et s'il a besoin de quelque chose, c'est d'être soutenu ! Il a déjà assez souffert ! », répondit-elle en se levant d'un bond de son siège, faisant désormais face au professeur de potions.

La bouche de l'homme se tordit de colère et il se décolla du mur pour faire un pas en avant.

« Souffert ! Ne faites pas de Potter un martyre, tout le monde souffre ! Et s'il ne se cache pas, c'est parce qu'il est trop orgueilleux pour ça, tout comme l'était son père ! »

« Vous êtes pourri par l'orgueil, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de cacher votre passé de Mangemort derrière Dumbledore ! », cracha-t-elle sans ciller.

« Circia ! », cria le professeur de métamorphose en bondissant de son fauteuil, jugeant sans doute que sa collègue avait été trop loin.

Le visage de Rogue perdit le peu de couleur qu'il possédait et sa baguette se pointa droit sur la poitrine de la Vélane. Cette dernière sortit sa baguette à son tour. La tension était à son comble. Qui allait frapper le premier était la seule question qui pouvait être posée à cet instant.

« Cessez vos enfantillages ! », ordonna Minerva comme s'il s'agissait d'adolescents dans sa salle de cours.

Circia et Rogue se défiaient du regard. La jeune femme sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : lui faire mal. Après une dizaine de secondes de silence complet, tous deux abaissèrent leur baguette. L'homme lui jeta un dernier regard et quitta la pièce dans un bruissement de cape.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! », demanda Minerva McGonagall, vraisemblablement en colère.

Le professeur de sortilèges soupira et baissa le regard. Elle en voulait à Rogue ; elle lui en voulait de l'avoir ainsi ignorée après cette fameuse nuit durant les vacances de Noël et, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que l'élu n'avait été qu'une excuse pour s'en prendre à lui.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je suis désolée, ça n'arrivera plus ! », répondit elle honteuse, quittant à son tour la salle des professeurs.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrive à gérer sa colère, pour finalement passer à la seconde étape : faire ce que Rogue lui avait vivement conseillé et oublier cette nuit ! Etre assise seule derrière son bureau ne l'aidait en rien à appliquer ses bonnes résolutions. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui, d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle laissa son regard se balader dans la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Un sourire charmeur, qu'elle commençait à connaître, attira son attention. La jeune femme se leva et attrapa la page du journal. Circia hésita un instant. Elle releva les yeux vers l'horloge et constata qu'il était tout de même un peu tard pour une petite visite de courtoisie. Son attention se reporta une fois de plus sur la photo qui s'agitait fébrilement et sa décision fût prise.

Vingt et une heure trente. Une silhouette mince apparut au centre d'une place plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à une porte et frappa fébrilement. Circia attendit. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle et hésita à toquer de nouveau. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû venir… Au moment où elle tournait les talons, la porte grinça et, dans son encadrement, dévoila une créature difforme et sale.

« Bonsoir, je… Je venais voir le maître de maison… », dit-elle alors que l'elfe l'observait avec dédain.

« La noble maison des Black ne reçoit pas de sale hybride répugnant », lâcha-t-il avant de lui claquer violemment la porte au nez.

Circia sursauta, ne s'étant pas attendue à être reçue de cette façon. Sans tergiverser, elle frappa de nouveau, cette fois plus brutalement. La porte s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois.

« Retourne dans ta tanière espèce de sale rat et ne t'avises plus jamais d'insulter mes invités ! »

« Bien maître… », siffla l'elfe d'une voix pleine de fausseté.

Sirius Black apparut devant la jeune femme, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

« Circia ! », s'exclama l'homme, visiblement ravi de la trouver devant sa demeure.

« Désolée, il est un peu tard, mais j'ai besoin de prendre un verre et je ne bois jamais toute seule… », lâcha-t-elle visiblement gênée, un timide sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sirius secoua vigoureusement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il s'écarta rapidement et, d'un geste de la main, l'invita à entrer. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Le maître de maison l'aida à retirer sa cape et ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée. Une bouteille de whisky pur feu trônait déjà sur la table basse et les flammes se reflétaient dans un verre à moitié vide. L'homme fit venir à eux un autre verre et la bouteille y déversa son liquide ambré. Circia le prit et avala la boisson d'une traite, ce qui tira un rire amusé à son hôte.

« En effet, vous aviez bien besoin d'un verre… », dit-il en agitant sa baguette pour la servir à nouveau.

Circia, confortablement enfoncée dans un des grands fauteuils rouges, afficha un sourire de politesse, sans pour autant quitter des yeux le foyer dont les flammes virevoltaient en tous sens. Sa morosité semblait prendre le dessus. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et, pour la première fois de sa vie, ressentit le poids de la solitude.

Jusqu'alors, la jeune femme avait préféré être indépendante, pouvoir tout quitter sans avoir de regrets, en quelque sorte ne pas avoir d'attaches et être libre. La vélane ne savait pas si cela venait des années qui avaient passé trop vite ou si son rapprochement avec Rogue y était pour quelque chose, mais ce soir, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'aller rendre visite à quelqu'un. Sirius était là, également seul et prêt à lui ouvrir sa porte…

L'hôte resta silencieux. Il respectait ce mutisme, mais Circia sentait son regard braqué sur elle. Au bout que quelques minutes, elle reporta son attention sur lui.

« Désolée… Je ne suis pas certaine d'être de bonne compagnie ce soir… », souffla-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

Sirius afficha un sourire bienveillant et haussa les épaules.

« Votre présence me suffit… », répondit-il doucement en la couvant des yeux.

Circia l'observa un instant. Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre et finit par soupirer. Elle était lasse, lasse de toujours afficher ce masque de femme forte et indépendante. Ici, dans cette maison, avec cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant que peu, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir se laisser aller, être elle-même sans se sentir jugée.

« Ce n'est pas trop dur d'être considéré comme un criminel ? », lâcha-t-elle brusquement, sans avoir pris soin de mesurer ses paroles.

Le visage de Sirius Black s'assombrit légèrement et sa voix devint plus grave.

« Cette douleur n'est rien, comparée à la perte de mes meilleurs amis… », répondit-il en se levant.

Il s'avança vers la cheminée, déposa son verre sur le rebord en bois et s'y appuya, tournant le dos à son invitée.

« Vos meilleurs amis ? », s'enquit-elle, certaine de ne pas être au courant de tout.

Sirius soupira et se racla la gorge. Pendant une seconde, la vélane s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi indiscrète, mais l'homme semblait enclin à parler. Il se retourna vers elle et afficha un sourire triste.

« James et Lily Potter… Les parents de Harry… Ils étaient… Ma seule famille. Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble. Il y avait James Potter, Remus Lupin que vous connaissez, Peter Pettigrow et moi-même. Lorsque Dumbledore a appris que Voldemort était à la recherche des Potter, Peter a été choisi pour être le Gardien du secret du sortilège de Fidelitas qui devait les protéger… »

Le maître de maison marqua une pause. Il déglutit difficilement et, comme pour se donner le courage de continuer, il termina son verre d'une seule traite.

« J'aurais pu… J'aurais dû l'être… Mais nous avons pensé qu'il serait trop facile pour Voldemort de deviner que j'étais le gardien. Ce lâche de Peter s'est empressé de vendre James et Lily à son maître. Il a ensuite fait croire à sa propre mort, m'accusant alors de la trahison. Mais je les vengerai, je les vengerai… Je me le suis promis…»

Sirius baissa les yeux. Circia remarqua son malaise et vit sa main se crisper vivement sur son verre, qui menaça d'éclater à tout instant. La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de lui pour le lui reprendre délicatement et le reposer sur la cheminée. Sa main se posa sur son bras pour le réconforter. Elle ressentait toute la détresse de cet homme ravagé. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui retombaient sur le visage. Avec délicatesse, la vélane les repoussa et lui caressa doucement la joue. A cet instant Sirius releva les yeux vers elle, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Circia n'eut pas le temps de bouger que les lèvres de l'homme se pressaient déjà contre les siennes. La jeune femme, surprise, resta immobile, laissant les mains de son hôte emprisonner ses hanches. Déjà perdue, la vélane se sentit comme aspirée dans un gouffre. Sans savoir ce qu'elle était réellement en train de faire, elle répondit au baiser et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Black. C'était presque un automatisme. Le vide qui hantait son cœur lui enlevait toute notion de réalité. Ce baiser semblait étancher sa soif de tendresse mais, malheureusement, cette partie d'elle-même semblait ne pas avoir de fond. Après quelques minutes relativement intenses, le baiser prit fin. Circia eut l'impression de revenir à elle et fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Complètement déboussolée, elle bafouilla et s'apprêta à partir.

« Je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… », souffla Sirius, visiblement confus.

Circia secoua nerveusement la tête. Avec maladresse, elle percuta le fauteuil et se précipita hors de la maison, oubliant sa cape.

Troublée, embrouillée, presque étourdie, Circia arriva finalement dans ses appartements. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. La jeune femme n'en voulait pas à Sirius. Peut-être avait-elle donné l'impression de s'intéresser à lui de cette façon ? Cependant, lorsque leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact, la vélane n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à Rogue et à la façon dont il l'avait embrassée, touchée… Sirius Black était un homme bien. Il semblait s'intéresser réellement à elle, tandis que Rogue ne faisait que la repousser et l'ignorer. A bout de nerfs, elle réussit finalement à s'endormir, recroquevillée sur son lit. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle n'était plus elle-même…

Quelques jours plus tard, la grande inquisitrice mit sa menace à exécution. Alertés par de grands cris, toute l'école se retrouva rapidement dans le hall d'entrée. Circia, quant à elle, fût informée par un groupe d'élèves qui passait devant son bureau qu'il y avait un problème. Elle se précipita donc à leur suite et arriva rapidement à l'endroit où un cercle s'était formé. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, le professeur de sortilèges se fraya un chemin parmi des élèves de première année. Elle aperçut enfin Sibylle Trelawney, debout, l'air complètement hystérique, sa baguette dans une main et une bouteille de xérès vide dans l'autre. Sans réfléchir, la vélane brisa le cercle et se précipita aux côtés du professeur McGonagall, qui tentait vainement de calmer sa collègue. Ce ne fût qu'à cet instant que Circia aperçut cette vieille chouette de Dolores Ombrage, un sentiment de supériorité et de délectation encré sur le visage.

« P-Poudlard est ma m-maison ! », sanglota le professeur de divination.

« C'était votre maison ! », rectifia le professeur Ombrage.

La vélane, aidée de Minerva, tenta de soutenir sa collègue, mais celle-ci s'écroula lamentablement sur ses malles, dans un râle digne d'un animal blessé. Alors que le professeur de métamorphose s'empressait de contester l'autorité de la déléguée du ministère et que la situation manquait de déraper à tout moment, les grandes portes en chêne s'ouvrirent avec violence, laissant apparaître le directeur, étrangement calme. Ombrage sembla déstabilisée quelques secondes, mais se reprit rapidement et attaqua de nouveau avec un peu plus de véhémence.

Tous les regards passaient de Dumbledore à Ombrage dans un silence de mort. Seuls les sanglots de Sibylle se faisaient entendre à intervalle régulier, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus inquiétante. Malgré les contestations de la déléguée du ministère, Dumbledore ordonna au professeur Trelawney de rester, même si elle n'avait plus de poste. Le directeur se tourna ensuite vers la vélane et le professeur McGonagall.

« Puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Sibylle chez elle, professeurs ? »

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et aidèrent leur collègue à se tenir sur ses deux jambes pour retourner à l'intérieur. Aucun des élèves n'avait le courage de parler. Ce fût donc dans un calme lugubre que les trois professeurs traversèrent la ronde. En passant devant Ombrage, Circia lui jeta un regard noir et réussit à lire sur les lèvres de l'horrible femme :

« Je vous ai à l'œil. »

Le professeur Merteuil sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. Sa main se posa instantanément sur sa baguette. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer son geste, l'infirmière de l'école, madame Pomfresh, lui tira sur le coude et l'obligea à continuer son chemin. Depuis leur entretien, Circia avait pleinement conscience que l'employée du ministère ne louperait pas une seule occasion de la mettre dehors, mais elle ne comptait pas lui en laisser la possibilité !


	12. Départ anticipé

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, Circia n'avait jamais eu l'impression que les jours étaient aussi longs. Ils étaient interminables. Les décrets d'Ombrage ne cessaient de s'accumuler, privant la plupart des élèves de leurs occupations favorites. La vieille harpie ne manquait plus un seul des cours du garde-chasse, dont la bonne humeur légendaire déclinait à vive allure, et chaque matin, la gazette du sorcier ne se lassait pas d'apporter son lot de disparitions et de mauvaises nouvelles. Il y avait presque un mois que Circia était allée rendre visite à Sirius Black. Depuis, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle et n'en avait pas donné non plus. Ce qui s'était passé l'avait clairement mise mal à l'aise et elle ne savait pas ce que l'homme pouvait en penser. Rogue, quant à lui, ne lui adressait plus le moindre mot. Même en présence de leurs collègues, il l'ignorait complètement. La vélane n'aurait pas cru qu'il pouvait être aussi rancunier. Elle lui avait, certes, manqué de respect devant une bonne partie des professeurs de Poudlard, mais elle ne le pensait pas aussi susceptible.

Le professeur Merteuil était assise devant l'une des nombreuses tables de la bibliothèque. La fin d'après-midi était plutôt tranquille. Contrairement aux autres jours, beaucoup d'élèves, pourtant habitués à y venir après les cours, n'étaient pas présents. La vélane était plutôt ravie de cette absence car, pour une fois, elle pouvait lire les dernières nouveautés concernant sa matière dans le calme. Alors que la jeune femme était plongée dans le dernier numéro de « Sortimag », Minerva McGonagall pénétra en trottinant le plus rapidement possible vers sa table.

« Miss Merteuil, dieu du ciel, vous êtes ici ! »

Circia fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Elle reposa son magazine sur la table. Le professeur de métamorphose était hors d'haleine et semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Minerva, que ce passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle en se levant, sans quitter des yeux sa collègue.

La vieille femme porta une main à son cœur et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais pour répondre.

« C'est Ombrage. Il y a un problème. Le ministre est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il faut nous y rendre immédiatement ! », lâcha-t-elle complètement affolée.

A la vue de l'état de nervosité dans lequel se trouvait la sous directrice, Circia la suivit en silence jusqu'au grand bureau de Dumbledore. Là, elle fût surprise d'y découvrir plus de monde que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Minerva l'avait prévenue de la présence du ministre, mais ce dernier était accompagné de plusieurs personnes. Percy Weasley, qu'elle avait eu en cours les années précédentes, Kingsley, un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Circia les observa tour à tour et son regard s'arrêta finalement sur le vieil homme derrière le bureau. Le directeur affichait une mine sereine. Néanmoins, l'atmosphère de la pièce était tendue.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle finalement en posant ses yeux sur le ministre de la magie, certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie.

Ce dernier la toisa quelques secondes et arrêta de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Ce regard ne plut pas à la jeune femme, qui fronça les sourcils sans le lâcher du regard.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Merteuil, nous allons le savoir dans très peu de temps ! », répondit-il non sans une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Le professeur McGonagall soupira bruyamment et, au même moment, la grande porte en chêne s'ouvrit. Ombrage apparut, serrant Harry Potter par le bras, ses yeux brillant si fort que personne n'aurait pu douter de la fierté et du contentement qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Silencieusement, Circia écouta et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, lançant de temps en temps un regard de plus en plus inquiet à Dumbledore. Ce dernier ne montrait aucune sorte de faiblesse, malgré les accusations que lui portaient Fudge et Ombrage. L'Armée de Dumbledore. La vélane leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Minerva ne semblait pas en penser moins qu'elle. Pour accréditer sa thèse, Dolores fit entrer une élève au visage caché sous d'immondes pustules violettes formant le terme « Cafard ». La jeune fille étant incapable de sortir le moindre mot, la grande inquisitrice s'empressa de rapporter ses dires. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur de métamorphose ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Le visage de Dolores vira au rouge et Circia jugea bon de faire taire sa collègue, pour lui éviter trop d'ennuis. Discrètement, elle attrapa la manche de sa robe et la tira légèrement en arrière.

Malheureusement, la situation s'envenima très rapidement pour le directeur. Il allait être envoyé à Azkaban. Cette fois, les deux femmes objectèrent en même temps, mais l'homme à la longue barbe blanche leur ordonna de se taire, car Poudlard avait besoin d'elles.

« Ça suffit, ces sottises ! », s'exclama Fudge, qui sortit sa propre baguette magique. « Dawlish, Shacklebolt ! Saisissez-vous de lui ! »

Un éclair de lumière argentée illumina la pièce. De grands bruits sourds se firent entendre. Sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, Circia attrapa la jeune élève couverte de furoncles et la jeta au sol, la protégeant du mieux qu'elle put de son propre corps. La pièce était désormais plongée dans un nuage de poussière et il était difficile d'apercevoir les autres personnes. La vélane étouffa un petit cri lorsqu'une silhouette s'écrasa violement à côté d'elle. Alors que le calme semblait être revenu, Circia vit deux yeux d'un bleu azur en face d'elle.

« Circia, allez prévenir Rogue. Rapportez-lui ce qui vient de se passer et dites-lui que ce n'est pas une impasse… », ordonna le directeur tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Pendant un instant, Circia entendit un bourdonnement dans sa tête. Les détonations qui avaient retenti avaient été un peu trop fortes pour ses oreilles, mais elle s'empressa de s'exécuter. La jeune femme dévala les marches quatre à quatre et arriva rapidement dans les cachots. Elle n'était jamais venue dans cette partie-là du château. Ne sachant pas où se trouvait exactement le bureau du maître des potions, elle interpella deux élèves de Serpentard, qui lui indiquèrent la porte la plus au fond du couloir.

La vélane ne prit pas la peine de frapper et découvrit Rogue en train de préparer une potion. Ce ne fût qu'à cet instant qu'elle se souvint qu'il avait pris la résolution de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Tous deux s'observèrent un instant, silencieux, immobiles. Finalement, Circia secoua la tête ; ce qu'elle avait à dire était beaucoup plus important que leur querelle puérile.

« C'est Dumbledore ! Il est parti ! Fudge et ses gorilles ont voulu l'envoyer à Azkaban. Ils lui reprochent d'avoir rassemblé une armée, l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'est complètement surréaliste ! Un groupe d'élèves s'est réuni pour s'entrainer à la magie et Dolores a convaincu le ministre qu'Albus tentait de prendre le pouvoir ! », lâcha-t-elle sans prendre la peine de respirer.

Rogue lâcha la cuillère en bois qu'il tenait entre ses mains. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Il s'approcha de la vélane et lui attrapa le bras sans ménagement.

« Il n'a rien dit ? Où est Dumbledore ? Il ne vous a rien dit ? », demanda-t-il brusquement.

Circia secoua négativement la tête, tentant vainement de retrouver une respiration normale. Tout s'était déroulé à une telle vitesse. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Dumbledore parti, en fuite, Poudlard était désormais aux mains de cette vieille chouette d'Ombrage. Le professeur de potions lui secoua de nouveau le bras et la dernière phrase du directeur lui revint en tête. Pour elle, cela n'avait aucun sens, mais peut-être Rogue y verrait-il plus clair.

« Il a dit… Il a dit que ce n'était pas une impasse. », souffla-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers son collègue.

Immédiatement, la pression que l'homme exerçait sur son bras se relâcha et l'inquiétude sembla disparaître de son visage.

« Bien… », souffla-t-il avant de repartir derrière son bureau, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que la jeune femme venait de lui raconter.

Encore sous le choc, Circia resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Depuis l'année dernière, elle avait toujours considéré Poudlard comme le seul endroit où les apprentis sorciers de Grande Bretagne pouvaient se sentir en sécurité. Mais aujourd'hui, tout semblait avoir changé ; l'école était aux mains du ministre de la magie et de sa clique de froussards. Pire encore, Voldemort pouvait décider à tout instant que le moment était idéal pour attaquer ce lieu si symbolique.

« Il faudrait peut-être prévenir les membres de l'Ordre ? », demanda-t-elle, revenant peu à peu à la réalité.

Rogue releva les yeux vers elle et un sourire malveillant prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Oh oui, très certainement ! Pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas par Black ?! », répondit-il en retroussant son nez, pour manifester un dégout certain.

Circia hésita un instant à répondre. N'était ce qu'une coïncidence ou bien le maître des potions avait-il eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé, il y avait plus d'un mois, au quartier général ? La jeune femme secoua la tête. Non, personne n'était au courant et Sirius n'aurait pas été se vanter auprès de son ennemi de toujours. Ca, elle en était sure. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Rogue ajouta quelque chose qui lui fit perdre la couleur qui donnait vie à son visage.

« Sachez, Miss Merteuil, que les vieilles maison ont parfois des elfes un peu trop bavards… », lâcha-t-il sans laisser paraître la moindre expression. Cependant, Circia remarqua que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient, révélant la pression exercée par ses poings.

« Vous avez été mal informé ! » Ce fût la seule chose que la jeune femme trouva à dire. Naturellement, c'était faux. Kreatur avait dû les voir en fouinant, comme à son habitude.

Cette fois, Rogue laissa tomber son masque de froideur. Il frappa violemment sur la table devant lui, faisant gicler un liquide jaunâtre du chaudron. Circia sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction aussi vive après ces semaines de mutisme.

« C'est plus fort que vous, n'est-ce pas ? », souffla-t-il, non sans dissimuler sa colère.

La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle n'arrivait plus à le suivre dans sa paranoïa maladive. L'homme soupira et, d'un geste las de la main, lui fit signe de le laisser seul. Circia resta immobile, le regard dans le vague. Pour ne pas faiblir, elle s'appuya contre le montant de la porte du cachot. La simple idée que Dumbledore avait définitivement quitté Poudlard lui serrait l'estomac. Le château ne pouvait plus être ce qu'il était sans son directeur. C'était comme si tout ce en quoi la vélane avait cru s'évanouissait. Il ne pouvait pas s'être enfui ; il devait être caché dans une des nombreuses salles de l'école ou bien dans la forêt interdite, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir laissé à ses professeurs une responsabilité si grande. Protéger Poudlard et ses élèves des forces obscures qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à vouloir y pénétrer était une tâche impossible à réaliser sans lui.

Circia ne connaissait le directeur que depuis sa nomination au château. Cependant, elle avait peu à peu pris l'habitude de se sentir protégée, en sécurité, dès qu'elle croisait le vieil homme au détour d'un couloir. Il était la seule et unique fondation de cette école, celui grâce à qui chaque parent pouvait dormir tranquillement, même en sachant ses enfants loin de lui. Tout cela semblait être fini, Ombrage avait remporté la guerre.

La jeune femme n'avait pas envie de rester seule. Elle ne s'en pensait pas capable. L'inquiétude la rongeait de l'intérieur. Comme affaiblie par cet évènement, l'esprit ailleurs, la vélane s'approcha d'une des étagères en face d'elle. Machinalement, elle fit glisser ses longs doigts fins contre les différents bocaux, en lisant distraitement les noms. Soudain, une sphère rougeoyante attira son attention. Circia l'observa un instant et une envie irrésistible s'empara d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle la touche ! Tel un zombie, la jeune femme attrapa le bocal et dévissa silencieusement le couvercle. A peine l'avait-elle ouvert qu'une épaisse fumée s'échappa et s'insinua dans ses narines.

« Ne faites pas ça ! », hurla la maître des potions. Mais le mal était déjà fait.

Sitôt la première bouffée inspirée, sa vue se fit trouble. Elle sentit un étrange voile lui embrouiller l'esprit et, pendant un quart de seconde, elle eut l'impression de flotter. Son esprit s'était comme détaché de son corps. Bien que n'éprouvant plus rien, elle entendit le bocal éclater par terre et, peu après, elle vit son propre corps s'effondrer à son tour. Malgré la situation surréaliste, Circia se sentait parfaitement bien. C'était comme si tous ses soucis avaient disparu. Même la vision de Rogue se précipitant vers son enveloppe charnelle ne l'alarma pas. Elle regardait la scène comme si elle n'y participait pas. Le professeur de potions fit tournoyer sa baguette. Les éclats de verre et le liquide très volatil disparurent immédiatement. Au même instant, Circia eut l'impression d'être happée. Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans son corps et se redressa violemment, secouée par une quinte de toux interminable.

Rogue, agenouillé à ses côtés, la soutenait pour qu'elle puisse rester assise, évacuant les effluves mortelles qu'elle venait d'inhaler. L'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur son visage. Son teint était livide et la vélane remarqua, entre deux expirations, que sa main tremblait légèrement. Alors que la toux semblait se faire moins forte, Rogue se redressa et l'aida à se lever. Encore affaiblie par l'étrange phénomène, Circia fût obligée de s'appuyer sur le bras que lui offrait son collègue, pour finalement retomber sur un des canapés.

« A croire que vous aimez vous mettre en danger… », souffla-t-il, assis à côté d'elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de la jeune femme.

La vélane soupira et tourna fébrilement la tête vers le maître des potions. Son regard accrocha immédiatement celui de son collègue.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire… », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, à peine audible.

Un tic de nervosité traversa le visage de Rogue, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Circia eut l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Son estomac se serra et son cœur sembla battre plus vite. La bouche de l'homme s'entrouvrit légèrement. La vélane arrêta de respirer, pendue à ses lèvres.

Sans que Circia ne l'ait vu venir, la situation sembla se renverser et Rogue se leva précipitamment, lui tournant le dos.

« Vous venez de briser un bocal de cœur d'Apollonius et il est extrêmement difficile de s'en procurer, voilà ce que ça me fait ! », répondit-il froidement, sans même lui accorder un regard.

La boule qui lui serrait l'estomac quelques secondes plus tôt sembla doubler de volume et lui remonter dans la gorge. Pendant un instant, la jeune femme s'était fait de fausses idées. Elle avait cru que Rogue allait s'expliquer sur son comportement, ou tout du moins lui dire quelque chose qui aurait pu lui remonter le moral, mais la réalité était toute autre. Sans savoir si cela était un effet du dédoublement astral ou si la désillusion avait été trop forte, Circia sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle se trouvait faible et pathétique mais, ayant encore assez de fierté pour lutter, elle se leva difficilement et quitta précipitamment le bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, la sulfureuse rousse, d'habitude si forte, laissa ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues et lui brûler la peau.


	13. Frustration

_« Avec le temps, un mystère sans espoir de révélation devient une frustration. »  
>de Ronald Wright<em>

Les vacances de Pâques s'étaient faites désirer mais, finalement, l'horloge indiqua la fin des cours. Circia donna les dernières instructions pour les révisions de ses élèves de cinquième année et s'empressa de rejoindre ses appartements. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune femme n'avait plus aucune envie de rester au château ; Dumbledore parti, Ombrage aux commandes, Poudlard n'était plus ce qu'il était. De plus, sa relation avec Rogue avait atteint un point de non-retour. Cette fois, elle avait complètement mis en application les conseils de son collègue : elle l'ignorait et ne lui adressait plus le moindre mot. La vélane ne supportait même plus de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Circia avait reçu une lettre qui lui avait redonné le sourire. Sirius Black s'excusait pour son comportement, non sans laisser sous-entendre qu'il se languissait de sa présence au quartier général. Même si ses pensées retournaient souvent vers le maître des potions, Circia ne pouvait nier le fait que l'héritier de la famille Black était un homme beaucoup plus sûr et attentionné. Sirius avait également pris soin de l'inviter à passer un week-end complet au quartier général, car les Weasley avait prévu d'y loger pendant quelque jours, pour qu'Arthur puisse aller passer une visite médicale de contrôle à Saint Mangouste.

Après avoir fait sa valise avec le plus grand soin, la vélane s'empressa de se rendre sur le lieu d'invitation. Circia n'y était pas revenu depuis la fameuse soirée et ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en franchissant la porte. Comme à son habitude, Sirius afficha un sourire radieux lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de la saluer ; Molly Weasley se précipita vers la jeune femme pour la débarrasser de ses affaires et l'emmener à l'étage, pour lui montrer sa chambre.

« Vous n'imaginez pas la joie que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai su que vous veniez. C'est formidable ! Et puis, vous auriez dû voir le visage de Sirius quand il a lu votre lettre. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi joyeux. Quelques membres de l'Ordre vont venir dîner ce soir. J'aurais voulu que les jeunes viennent aussi, mais ils ont préféré rester à Poudlard pour réviser. Enfin, je soupçonne Hermione d'avoir pris cette décision toute seule, mais je ne lui en veux pas, c'est une fille formidable, elle a une très bonne influence sur mon Ron. », déblatéra Molly tout en s'agitant, regonflant les coussins, lissant la couverture, époussetant une poussière inexistante.

Circia ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ce flot de parole. De fait, elle se contenta de hocher la tête par moments et d'afficher un sourire courtois. Molly Weasley n'était pas le genre de femme que la vélane avait l'habitude de fréquenter, mais malgré sa nature bavarde et sa tendance à vouloir marier tous les jupons qui lui passaient a portée de main, elle était une femme très attachante. En y réfléchissant, le professeur de sortilèges aurait aimé avoir une mère aussi attentionnée qu'elle.

Les deux femmes redescendirent et rejoignirent les hommes, qui étaient déjà confortablement installés autour de la table. Arthur Weasley se leva d'un bond et attrapa une bouteille qui traînait sur la table.

« Ludovic Korjovic m'a donné ça l'autre jour, au ministère. C'est une boisson très prisée chez les moldus. », dit-il en agitant fièrement la bouteille devant lui.

« Ils appellent ça champ… champ… », ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, peinant vraisemblablement à retrouver le nom.

« Champagne. », terminèrent en cœur Circia et Sirius.

Tous deux s'adressèrent un mince sourire entendu. La jeune femme baissa rapidement les yeux et porta son regard sur la bouteille de champagne. Même si elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle était encore gênée de s'être laissé aller de cette façon avec lui.

« Oui, voilà Champ-agne ! », s'exclama monsieur Weasley alors que le bouchon de la bouteille s'élevait dans les airs sous la pression et qu'une sorte d'écume blanche en sortait.

Circia prit son verre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. La vélane les salua amicalement et se retrouva rapidement à l'écart, tandis que monsieur Weasley expliquait aux autres tout un tas de choses farfelues sur l'origine des bulles dans la boisson dorée.

« Ils soufflent dans le liquide avec une sorte de paille, mais il faut qu'il y ait assez de gaz carbonique, alors ils se relayent pendant des semaines, voire des années… »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères, Arthur… », souffla sa femme en haussant les épaules, peu convaincue par cette technique.

« Non, Ludovic me l'a lui-même dit et il s'y connait, il a un cousin qui… »

Circia secoua la tête, un sourire amusé encré sur ses lèvres. Venant de France, la vélane savait parfaitement que ce procédé était loin d'être la véritable façon de faire le champagne, mais elle ne voulait pas désillusionner monsieur Weasley, qui semblait passionné et convaincu.

La jeune femme s'éloigna un peu, s'approchant de la cheminée pour gouter à la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une voix chaude se fit entendre juste derrière elle.

« Comment trouvez-vous le Champagne ? »

Circia se retourna doucement, jusqu'à faire face à Sirius qui portait son verre à ses lèvres, mais qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. La rouquine haussa les épaules et goutta une autre gorgée pour parfaire sa réponse.

« Pas mal, mais j'en ai déjà gouté de meilleur… », répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Les deux jeunes gens s'adressèrent quelques sourires gênés et firent semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation des autres convives. Circia appréciait Sirius et elle n'avait pas envie que ce petit incident vienne gâcher une relation qui semblait partir du bon pied. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança pour briser la glace mais l'homme semblait avoir eu la même idée, car tous deux commencèrent à parler en même temps.

« Je voulais vous dire… », commença-t-elle, tandis que Sirius débutait par un « Pour la dernière fois… ».

Un léger sourire éclaira leur visage et un instant plus tard ils se laissèrent aller à rire doucement. Sirius tendit la main vers elle, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait prendre la parole en premier.

Circia arrêta de rire et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un peu plus loin, Molly Weasley ne manquait pas de les observer discrètement. Cette dernière sembla même lui adresser un clin d'œil, mais la vélane n'en était pas certaine. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer cette image de sa tête et reporta son attention sur son hôte.

« Je… Enfin… Je voulais vous dire que je n'ai pas de problème avec ce qui s'est passé, mais excusez-moi de m'être enfuie de cette manière. », souffla-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas baisser les yeux.

Les joues de Sirius se teintèrent d'un rose pâle, mais il ne montra aucun signe de contrariété.

« Ne vous excusez pas, c'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi impulsif… », répondit-il en secouant la tête comme s'il se fustigeait intérieurement.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Tous deux s'adressèrent un sourire embarrassé. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait assez à l'aise pour trouver un sujet de conversation. Heureusement, Mrs Weasley frappa dans ses mains et indiqua aux convives qu'il était temps de passer à table. Intérieurement, Circia ressentit un immense soulagement. Elle espérait réellement que la situation allait se détendre, afin de ne pas passer un weekend rempli d'excuses, de silences inconfortables et de sourires timides.

Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur. Installée entre Tonks et Mrs Weasley, la vélane se servit un morceau de rôti de biche à la sauce aux canneberges et écouta Remus et Sirius, en pleine nostalgie de leurs années d'étude à Poudlard.

« Attends, attends j'ai mieux… ! », s'exclama l'ex professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, entre deux éclats de rire. « Tu te souviens le jour où on avait tellement énervé Rusard en enfermant sa chatte dans l'armoire à disparaître qu'il avait coursé James dans tout le château en le menaçant de le pendre par les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elles se détachent complètement de son corps ?! »

Toute l'assemblée riait à gorge déployée, excepté Molly Weasley, qui tentait d'afficher une mine de désapprobation, malgré le sourire qui pointait tout de même aux coins de ses lèvres. Sirius, les yeux baignés de larmes provoquées par un fou rire interminable, fit un signe de main pour réclamer un peu de silence.

« Oui, oui, oui, je m'en souviens ! Mais le plus inoubliable reste la fois où Cornedrue a réussi à pendre Servilus par les pieds et qu'il s'est retrouvé en caleçon devant toute l'école ! Il a eu tellement honte qu'il n'a pas montré son énorme nez durant une semaine ! »

Toute l'assemblée hurla de rire, Sirius et Remus ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Circia qui riait également s'arrêta brusquement. Cette dernière anecdote ne lui sembla pas aussi drôle que les précédentes, elle la trouva même extrêmement cruelle. Ne voulant pas paraître rabat-joie, elle se contenta d'afficher un sourire crispé. Le maître de maison, qui sembla remarquer son malaise, arrêta de rire et baissa la tête, ayant sans aucun doute pris conscience qu'il avait été trop loin.

Molly parut à son tour se rendre compte du malaise et frappa vigoureusement dans ses mains en se levant.

« Et maintenant, le dessert ! », dit-elle alors qu'un immense gâteau à la crème volait à travers la pièce et venait se poser au centre de la table.

La petite femme rondelette, aidée de Tonks, servit une part à chacun. La conversation avait repris mais Circia, refroidie par l'allusion à Rogue, restait muette, perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait le maître des potions, la jeune femme ne s'était jamais imaginé que ce dernier ait pu être autre chose qu'un être froid et sarcastique. Pour autant, apprendre qu'il avait été victime de telles humiliations publiques durant son adolescence le fit paraître plus humain aux yeux de la vélane. Peut-être avait-il dû se forger un tel caractère pour ne plus subir ce genre de blagues ou bien était-ce à cause de cela qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Le repas se termina plus calmement. Après avoir débarrassé la table, Circia préféra remonter dans sa chambre, plutôt que de boire un verre. L'allusion aux mauvaises blagues qu'avaient subies Rogue l'avait quelque peu refroidie, elle n'était plus d'humeur à faire la fête.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à aller dormir, elle se retrouva face à Sirius, dans le couloir. Circia lui adressa un sourire courtois et allait monter les escaliers, lorsque la voix de son hôte l'arrêta.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

La vélane pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui demandait cela.

« Oui, ça va… je… pourquoi ? », questionna-t-elle en levant un sourcil surpris.

Sirius baissa la tête un moment et sembla chercher ses mots. Circia redescendit d'une marche pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Non… c'est juste que je pensais que nous aurions pu boire un verre ensemble avant de dormir… », répondit-il, avec une pointe de malaise assez audible.

S'ils avaient regretté les actes commis au détriment de Rogue, Circia aurait pu accepter que ce n'était que de mauvaises blagues faites par des adolescents, mais le simple fait que ces souvenirs les fassent encore rire, des années plus tard, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. La jeune femme hésita un moment avant de répondre, elle ne voulait pas faire de scandale, mais elle ne voulait pas cautionner cela par son silence.

« C'est juste que… que je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont vous vous êtes moqué du professeur Rogue… », dit-elle en fixant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

La réaction de ce dernier lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et prit un air grave.

« Vous ne le connaissez pas comme on le connaît ! C'est un Mangemort… »

« Etait ! », souffla-t-elle presque automatiquement.

Sirius laissa échapper un rire sans joie, il n'était pas du tout convaincu.

« Mangemort ou non, il est malveillant, fourbe et dangereux. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien ! », lâcha-t-il avec un aplomb incroyable. La haine semblait brûler dans ses yeux.

A son tour, Circia laissa échapper un rire ironique. Elle secoua négativement la tête, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Vous êtes le plus mal placé pour dire cela, étant donné que c'est exactement la description que toute la communauté magique fait de vous à l'heure qu'il est ! Toutes les personnes présentes ici savent que c'est faux, ils vous ont donné une deuxième chance, alors pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec Rogue ?! », s'indigna-t-elle, presque exaspérée.

Sirius secoua la tête et lui adressa un signe, signifiant qu'il était inutile d'avoir une telle conversation.

« Bonne nuit, Circia ! », lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix monocorde, avant de retourner au salon.

Ayant parfaitement compris qu'il était inutile de continuer cette conversation, la vélane monta jusqu'à la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée pour le weekend. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, enfila sa chemise de nuit en soie noire et se glissa dans les couvertures. Les révélations de ce soir, ainsi que la discussion plutôt houleuse avec le maître de maison, l'empêchèrent de s'endormir aussi paisiblement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

Alors qu'elle avait trouvé le sommeil depuis un lapse de temps incertain, Circia fût réveillée par des éclats de voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Piquée par la curiosité, la jeune femme se leva et attrapa un plaid pour recouvrir ses épaules. La maison était certes très bien protégée, mais elle ne devait pas être très bien isolée, à en juger par la température relativement basse, malgré le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

A pas de loup la vélane descendit les escaliers. Toutes les lampes étaient désormais éteintes et Circia dut avancer à tâtons. Une fois arrivée en bas des marches, elle se heurta violemment contre ce qui semblait être un corps humain. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut, grâce à la faible lumière qui provenait de l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, un visage qui lui était familier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? », chuchota-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la cuisine.

L'homme en face d'elle semblait aussi surpris qu'elle. Il resta un instant silencieux, mais Circia sentit son regard glisser sur elle.

« Non, non, la véritable question est qu'est-ce que vous, faîtes ici ? », cracha-t-il, le ton rempli de reproche.

« J'ai été invitée pour le weekend ! », répondit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

La jeune femme n'était pas capable de distinguer tous les traits de son interlocuteur, mais l'exclamation qu'il laissa échapper et ses pas qui s'éloignaient lui firent prendre conscience qu'il se faisait des idées sur la raison de sa présence ici. Circia sentit son cœur se serrer, un sentiment de panique l'envahissait peu à peu. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers le maître des potions et lui attrapa le bras.

Rogue se retourna brusquement et la plaqua contre le mur du hall, ses deux mains fermement accrochées à ses hanches. La jeune femme encaissa le choc, mais laissa échapper le plaid qui tomba sur le sol.

« Arrêtez de faire ça ! », siffla-t-il les dents serrées.

Circia secoua la tête, elle ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« Vous me faîtes mal… », souffla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager, mais Rogue ne fit que s'approcher un peu plus.

« Vous fricotez avec Black ? », la questionna-t-il à mi-voix, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même.

Circia ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cette question. Elle resta sans voix quelques secondes et fit remonter ses mains sur le torse de son collègue pour l'inviter à s'éloigner. La vélane sentait le souffle de Rogue sur sa joue, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient à une vitesse folle. Tous ses muscles se tendaient.

« Non ! », gémit-elle comme si le simple fait de poser la question témoignait du peu de confiance que lui accordait l'homme en face d'elle.

A cet instant, le professeur de potion relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses hanches mais son front vint se poser contre celui de Circia. Cette dernière n'était pas réellement certaine de ce qui était en train de se passer mais, instinctivement, elle fit remonter sa main le long du cou de Rogue. La température, ou ce rapprochement inattendu, provoquait chez elle des centaines de frissons. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'homme rapprocha ses lèvres de la vélane, mais il s'arrêta à moins d'un centimètre. Circia déglutit difficilement, l'envie semblait lui dévorer l'estomac, elle le voulait lui… Uniquement lui…

La main du maître des potions remonta lentement le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre le creux de sa mâchoire. La tension semblait monter à une vitesse fulgurante, Circia était sur le point d'exploser. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines. Tous ses sens était en éveil, elle entendait la respiration rauque de son collègue, sentait son parfum naturel et frissonnait sous les va et vient du pouce qui caressait son visage.

Soudain, tout pris fin en une fraction de seconde. Encore sous le choc, la jeune femme eut seulement le temps d'entendre un « désolé » et l'homme disparut derrière la porte d'entrée. Elle venait de se faire avoir… Une fois de plus…


	14. Un week end abrégé

_« Le temps manque pour tout. »  
>de Honoré de Balzac<em>

Le lendemain matin Circia ne fût pas réveillée par les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers le vieux rideau de la chambre mais par une sensation plutôt désagréable d'être observée. La vélane se frotta les yeux et se redressa doucement avant de pousser un cri d'effroi. Ce n'était pas une sensation, Kreatur l'horrible elfe de maison se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et la regardait avec un air de dégoût encré sur le visage.

Dans un geste plutôt habile malgré l'heure matinale, la jeune femme attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur la créature qui poussa un petit rire mesquin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-elle avec véhémence.

« Une hybride dans la chambre du maître Regulus ! Si ma bonne maîtresse voyait ça, que dirait-elle à son fidèle Kreatur ! », cracha t'il en se parlant à lui-même.

L'elfe secoua la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire et commença à reculer. Ne voulant pas le laisser partir aussi facilement Circia se leva d'un bond et lui attrapa son bras décharné pour le faire rentrer totalement dans la pièce.

« Tu m'espionnes ? A qui rends-tu des comptes ? Au professeur Rogue ? », le questionna t'elle vigoureusement.

Une fois de plus Kreatur laissa échapper un ricanement mais cette fois ci, il courba le dos et un ton plus mielleux se fit entendre.

« Kreatur ne fait que son devoir, il veille à ce que les invités du maître Sirius ne manquent de rien… »

Circia relâcha sa prise. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de ce petit être fourbe et malveillant. La jeune femme soupira et lui fit signe de sortir de la chambre.

L'elfe de maison mima une nouvelle courbette et s'empressa de sortir non sans marmonner comme à son habitude.

« Le maître des potions ne devrait pas s'intéresser à cette femme, c'est une sale hybride, non il ne devrait pas s'intéresser à elle, il vaut beaucoup mieux… »

Le contenu de ses commentaires s'évanouirent rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent impossible pour Circia de les entendre. Malgré tout, ces dernières phrases lui avaient amplement suffit pour être certaine que Rogue posait des questions à l'elfe sur ce qui se passait au square Grimaud.

La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur le lit. A cet instant elle regretta de s'être montrée si dure à l'égard de Sirius la veille. Il l'avait invité et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était de lui lancer tout un tas de reproches. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui et au moment où il retrouvait enfin la liberté, il était de nouveau enfermé dans cette vieille maison avec pour seul compagnie un elfe à moitié fou.

Il était inutile de tenter de se rendormir. Circia décida d'aller prendre une douche puis de descendre à lui cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café.

Une fois chose faîte, la vélane arriva au rez-de-chaussée, habillée d'un jean qu'elle avait jadis trouvé dans une boutique moldu ainsi que d'un simple débardeur rouge, ses longs cheveux mouillés retombant nonchalamment de part et d'autre de son cou.

Circia s'avança silencieusement dans la maison encore endormie et passa la porte de la cuisine. Là elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être aussi matinale. Le maître de maison était assis au coin du feu, la tête entre les mains, vraisemblablement pensif. La jeune femme hésita un instant à le déranger et s'appuya contre le montant de la porte pour l'observer.

Son allure semblait refléter son intérieur meurtri. Le dos vouté, il paraissait presque fragile. Se croyant seul il n'était pas utile qu'il affiche cette carapace qu'il s'efforçait d'arborer aux yeux des autres membres de l'ordre. Circia se sentit gênée d'entrée ainsi dans son intimité sans en être invitée. Elle décida donc de signaler sa présence.

« Bonjours… », souffla-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius sursauta et se leva brusquement comme s'il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit d'une quelconque infraction.

« Vous êtes déjà debout ? », demanda t'il en s'avançant vers elle.

« Oui, à vrai dire, j'ai reçu une visite pas très agréable de votre elfe de maison, il ferait un très bon espion vous savez. », lâcha-t-elle avec amusement.

Le maître de maison ne sembla pas trouver cela très drôle et fonça les sourcils.

« Si je pouvais me débarrasser de lui, croyez-moi je le ferais sans hésiter, mais il a entendu beaucoup trop de chose pour que je puisse le laisser partir ! », répondit-il dépité. « Oh je manque à tous mes devoirs, vous voulez déjeuner ? J'ai du café, du thé, je peux faire griller quelque toast. Pour avoir mieux il faudra attendre que Molly se lève, elle est particulièrement douée pour les petits déjeunés. », ajouta t'il en s'agitant.  
>Ce changement soudain de ton tira un rire à la jeune femme.<p>

« Une tasse de café me suffira. Bien qu'étant française je n'aime pas particulièrement manger le matin. », répondit elle en s'asseyant autour de la table.

Sirius acquiesça et d'un coup de baguette magique fit venir à elle une tasse fumante.  
>Tous deux échangèrent des banalités, chacun prenant soin de ne pas évoquer leur discorde de la veille. Pour autant Circia mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que Rogue était venu faire si tard et pour qu'elle raison il y avait eu des éclats de voix. Même si le maître des potions et Sirius n'étaient pas vraiment en très bon terme, des broutilles ne pouvaient pas justifier une dispute aussi bruyante. Trop curieuse, la jeune femme s'apprêta à lancer le sujet mais un cri de rage se fit entendre à l'étage.<p>

La vélane sursauta violemment, et le contenu de sa tasse s'échappa sur la table en bois. Sirius releva les yeux vers elle et grimaça sans pour autant avoir l'air inquiet.

« Nous devrions peut être aller voir ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda t'elle en commençant à se lever.

L'hôte secoua négativement la tête.

« Mauvaise idée, je suis prêt à parier que c'est une lettre de Poudlard l'informant d'une énième bêtise des jumeaux », répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Circia n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Fred et George Weasley. Même s'ils étaient généralement peu attentifs aux cours, ils ne dérangeaient jamais leurs camarades. Bien entendu elle avait eu vent des quatre cent coups qu'ils faisaient subir à Rusard mais elle-même n'en avait jamais fait les frais, et de toute manière ils n'avaient pas intérêt à essayer avec elle car le professeur de sortilège était réputé pour avoir la main plutôt lourde sur les punitions.

La théorie de Sirius s'avéra très rapidement juste. Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier, accompagné de cris.

« Cette fois ils ont dépassé les bornes ! Je te jure Arthur je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer tous les deux et à mains nue. Me faire ça à moi ! Et à quelque mois de leur examen final, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien leur passer par la tête ! Je n'ai jamais reçu de hiboux aussi tôt depuis que la tante Nivrea avait jugé bon d'informer toute la famille que son mari n'était qu'un poivreau qui avait quitté le domicile familiale pour aller vivre près d'une sirène rencontré en Guadeloupe ! », hurlait Molly comme une hystérique.

« Molly chérie, calmes toi ! Nous allons les raisonner, ils vont y retourner ! ».

Lorsque Mrs Weasley arriva dans la cuisine, elle était encore en chemise de nuit, le visage rougit par la colère, et tenait une lettre chiffonnée entre ses mains.

« Allons Molly, qu'est ce qui justifie tant de bruit de si bon matin ? », tenta de dédramatiser Sirius.

La mère de famille semblait prête à exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Furieuse elle jeta la lettre sur la table et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises.

« Les jumeaux ont décidé de quitter Poudlard, avant même d'avoir obtenu leur Aspic, ils ont ravagé l'école et se sont enfuit sur leur balai. A l'heure qu'il est personne ne sait où ils sont mais croyez moi je vais les traquer et quand je les tiendrais je leur ferrais regretter d'être venu au monde ! »

Mr Weasley se tenait derrière sa femme, une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Lui ne semblait pas aussi en colère que son épouse, au contraire il affichait une mine désespérée, presque résignée.

Circia fit venir une tasse de thé et la tendit à Molly, espérant que cela pourrait la détendre légèrement. Cette dernière bue une gorgée puis posa sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, qu'ai-je loupé dans leur éducation pour qu'ils soient aussi irresponsables ? »

Sirius et Circia échangèrent un regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire, cette fois les jumeaux étaient allez trop loin, rien ne pouvait justifier un tel comportement.  
>Le maître de maison s'éclaircit la gorge et posa une main sur le bras de Mrs Weasley.<p>

« Tu n'y ai pour rien Molly, tes enfants sont des gens biens, certes Fred et George sont un peu…différents mais ils m'ont montré une ou deux de leur invention et c'est du bon boulot, ils sont vraiment doué pour créer des choses. Laisses leur une chance de s'expliquer avant de les tuer. »

Mrs Weasley acquiesça silencieuse d'un signe de tête et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient malencontreusement échappé de ses pupilles.

« Chérie allons-nous habiller, nous passerons au terrier et s'ils n'y sont pas on ira voir au chaudron baveur, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin de toute façon. Sans galion en poche ils ne peuvent rien faire ! »

Tous deux remontèrent se préparer, laissant seul le maître de maison et la vélane, qui ne s'étaient pas attendu à un petit déjeuné aussi surprenant. Circia grimaça. Sans Dumbledore, les élèves étaient à la merci de Dolores Ombrage.

« Ça ne va pas ? », demanda Sirius qui avait remarqué son malaise.

La vélane se passa une main lasse sur le visage, elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la décision qu'elle venait de prendre en toute hâte.

« Je m'inquiète pour les élèves. Ombrage à désormais tous les pouvoirs et je pense qu'il doit être difficile pour Minerva de lui tenir tête, elle a surement besoin de soutient…Je ferais mieux de repartir au château… », avoua t'elle en baissant les yeux.

Le maître de maison allait lui en vouloir, lui qui avait prévu de passer un weekend avec elle est les Weasley se retrouvait désormais tout seul. Son visage sembla se décomposer, mais en moins de dix seconde, il parut reprendre contenance.

« Sachez que ça m'embête de l'avouer mais vous avez parfaitement raison, vous devez y retourner, je comprends. », souffla t'il en se levant.

Circia lui adressa un sourire timide et se leva à son tour.

Ses valises furent prête en un rien de temps, n'ayant prévu de rester que deux jours, elle n'avait quasiment rien à ranger mis à part son pyjama et ses vêtements de la veille.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, la jeune femme ressentit une étrange impression de solitude, la vieille maison semblait plus lugubre que jamais et son cœur se contracta. Elle s'en voulait de laisser son hôte ici, complètement seul. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte, un sourire faussement joyeux plaqué sur les lèvres. La vélane hésita un instant, elle l'observa discrètement puis s'approcha de lui.  
>Délicatement elle vint presser ses lèvres contre sa joue. Ce n'était qu'un simple au revoir mais au fond d'elle-même elle ressentait une étrange impression. Sirius parut surpris mais ne bougea pas.<p>

« Au revoir », souffla-t-elle en passant la porte avant de transplaner.

A peine avait-elle franchit la porte du grand hall, qu'un Peeves plus fou que jamais lui jeta une bombe à eau qui la détrempa jusqu'aux os. S'étant rendu compte de son erreur sur la personne, il disparut en une fraction de seconde.

Jurant comme une charretière, Circia fût encore plus énervée en apercevant le maître des potions, qui sortait de la grande salle, s'amuser de la situation.

« Vous fermez là, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! », cracha t'elle en égouttant ses cheveux.

« Evaporem ! », souffla t'il en pointant sa baguette magique sur la jeune femme.

Immédiatement Circia ressentit une intense chaleur, un nuage de fumé se forma autour d'elle et quelque seconde plus tard elle était aussi sèche qu'avant.

Pour seule réponse, la vélane grogna et jeta un regard noir à son collègue. Elle n'avait pas oublié la façon dont il l'avait encore traité la veille, la laissant une fois de plus dans un flou total.

« Les gens civilisés utilisent le mot merci, pour formuler leur gratitude… », rallia-t-il non sans un sourire mesquin aux coins des lèvres.

« Vous étiez bien moins loquasse hier soir quand vous… », la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un sifflement agacé la coupa.

Rogue tourna la tête de droite à gauche, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

« Vous ne savez donc pas tenir votre langue ! », maugréa-t-il, visiblement embarrassé et en colère.

La vélane le fixa un instant.

« Décidément je ne vous comprendrais jamais… », cracha t'elle en le bousculant pour se diriger vers la grande salle.

Elle sentit la main de l'homme tenter d'agripper son bras pour la retenir mais d'un geste brusque elle l'en empêcha et ne se retourna pas, bien décidée à l'ignorer totalement.


	15. La mort aux trousses

_« La mort, le maître absolu. »  
>de Friedrich Hegel<em>

Depuis le début des vacances de pâques, Circia n'était pas retournée au Square Grimmaud. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais tenir tête à Ombrage et couvrir certains élèves étaient devenu une occupation à plein temps. La vieille harpie s'était mise en tête de virer chaque personne, élèves comme professeur qui semblait montrer un tant soit peu de sympathie à l'égard de Dumbledore.

L'apogée de sa soif de pouvoir se manifesta un jeudi soir. Les cinquièmes années étaient en plein examen d'astronomie. Circia se trouvait en compagnie du professeur Chourave dans la salle des professeurs, et s'amusait à lire les sujets des épreuves qui avaient eu lieu au cours de la semaine, lorsque Minerva McGonagall était entrée dans une rage folle leur affirmant qu'en ce moment même Ombrage allait arrêter Hagrid.

Les trois femmes s'étaient précipitées dans le parc, le professeur de métamorphose à leur tête. A peine avaient-elles parcourues cinquante mètres que le groupe de mercenaire stupéfixèrent la plus âgée. La vélane étouffa un cri de stupeur et se précipita vers les agresseurs bien décidée à leur donner une leçon.

Cependant une force vint l'attraper par les hanches et elle tomba lourdement au sol. Dans sa chute elle reconnut le visage du maître des potions qui venait de l'immobiliser. L'attention d'Ombrage et de ses acolytes s'était reportée sur le garde-chasse qui s'enfuyait.

« Mais lâchez moi, Rogue lâchez moi, je vais…je vais… », commença t'elle en bégayant de rage.

« Vous allez quoi Miss ? Vous faire envoyer à Azkaban ? C'est tout ce que vous pouvez gagner ! », souffla-t-il à son oreille en la retenant contre lui sur le sol.

Circia soupira. Il avait parfaitement raison. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La rage qu'elle ressentait à l'égard d'Ombrage était intense, elle voulait la tuer, lui arracher les yeux, la faire littéralement exploser. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler mais son attention se reporta sur le professeur Chourave qui les appelait à l'aide.  
>Les deux professeurs se relevèrent et se précipitèrent vers McGonagall toujours inconsciente.<p>

« Il faut l'emmener à Saint Mangouste ! Pom-pom ne pourra rien faire. Oh Merlin faite que cela n'ait pas affecté son cœur ! », couina le professeur de botanique, des larmes ruisselants le long de ses joues charnues.

« Je vais m'en charger ! Vous deux rentrez à l'intérieur et ne faîtes rien qui pourrait vous valoir le même sort ! », ordonna Rogue.

Les derniers mots étaient clairement dirigés vers Circia, celle-ci lui adressa un signe de tête. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de le contredire. Il paraissait si serein, si maître de lui-même, qu'à ce instant la jeune femme lui envia sa froideur. Trop impulsive, elle avait failli causer encore plus de dégât s'il ne l'avait pas empêché de se jeter à l'attaque d'Ombrage. Résignée et inquiète, la jeune femme passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de sa collègue et toute deux rentrèrent au château.

Le lendemain la tension était palpable dans tout Poudlard et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fin des examens. Toute l'école était désormais au courant de ce qui s'était produit la veille et que le professeur de métamorphose était dans un état plutôt inquiétant à Sainte-Mangouste. Ne voulant pas avoir à croiser cette vieille chouette d'Ombrage, Circia était restée cloitrée dans la salle des professeurs, réfléchissant vainement à tous les moyens possibles pour se débarrasser de l'inquisitrice.

Le regard vague, la jeune femme sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. C'était Rogue, encore plus blanc que d'ordinaire. Immédiatement il se précipita sur elle et lui attrapa les poignets, comme s'il voulait être certain d'avoir toute son attention.

« Il y a un problème ! Le seigneur des Ténèbres détient Black au ministère de la magie, il faut que je contact Dumbledore au plus vite. Quoi qu'il arrive promettez-moi de ne pas bouger d'ici ! », lâcha t'il ses yeux fixant les siens d'une manière si intense que cela en était presque effrayant.

« Mais…comment, comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment vous le savez ? », demanda t'elle terriblement angoissée.

« Promettez-moi ! », insista t'il en resserrant sa prise.

Circia secoua la tête, complètement sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits et baissa les yeux, hagard. La jeune femme n'entendit même pas la requête de son collègue. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre les membres de l'ordre pour aller sauver Sirius.

« Je…je dois aller au quartier général, il faut aller le secourir… », dit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

« C'est hors de question ! C'est trop dangereux ! Vous restez ici ! », s'écria Rogue en posant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de la vélane.

Il paraissait terrifié.  
>Cette fois Circia revint à la réalité et ses yeux accrochèrent les siens. En un instant elle comprit ce qu'il voulait. Cependant elle n'était pas d'accord, elle était un membre à part entière de l'ordre et elle devait aller les aider, elle ne pouvait pas rester planquée ici pendant que ses amis allaient affronter les forces du mal.<p>

« Non ! Non ! C'est mon devoir, j'y vais ! », lâcha t'elle déterminée à ne pas changer d'avis.

Le professeur de potion semblait complètement abattu. Il soupira bruyamment. Son pousse caressa tendrement la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Cette dernière entrouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de la lâcher mais elle en fût empêcher par les lèvres de son collègue qui se pressèrent violement contre les siennes. Circia eu du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait, elle se laissa faire, les bras ballants, trop déboussolée pour réagir.  
>Le baiser fût bref.<p>

« Faîtes très attention à vous ! », souffla t'il avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Circia resta un instant immobile. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, tout cela semblait si irréaliste. Soudain la réalité sembla la frapper de plein fouet. Sirius, l'ordre, le quartier général, elle n'avait pas une seule minute à perdre.

Ne sachant pas où se rendre, la vélane décida qu'il était plus logique d'aller au quartier général. Après tout s'ils devaient se rejoindre quelque part ça serait là-bas.

La jeune femme traversa le château puis le parc en courant le plus vite possible. Arrivée devant les grilles, elle transplana immédiatement. Cette fois ce n'était plus de la rigolade, l'affrontement allait avoir lieu, il fallait à tout prix tirer Sirius des griffes de ce sorcier fou furieux. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Circia pénétra dans le hall du square Grimaud et se précipita dans la cuisine.

La vélane s'arrêta nette, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, craignant d'avoir affaire à une hallucination.

« Mais…mais…vous n'êtes pas au ministère de la magie ! », s'exclama t'elle en constatant que Sirius était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

L'homme arqua un sourcil et un sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Etant donné qu'il est fort peu recommandé pour un criminel en fuite de s'y promener, je ne préfère pas tenter le diable. », répondit-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

« Je ne comprends pas…Rogue…Rogue vient de me dire que vous étiez retenu prisonnier par Voldemort, il est partit prévenir Dumbledore…il doit y avoir un malentendu… », lâcha t'elle entre deux respirations anarchiques.

Cette fois Sirius perdit son sourire et ses traits se tendirent. Il pencha sa tête d'un côté, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce que son interlocutrice venait de dire.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée claqua et des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Tonks, suivie de Remus, Kingsley et finalement Maugrey arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Tous affichèrent la même incrédulité que Circia quelque secondes auparavant.  
>Sirius leva la main pour les empêcher de parler.<p>

« Je suis censée être retenu prisonnier par Voldemort au ministère, ça tout le monde le sait, la vrai question est : pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? », s'empressa de demander le maître de maison.

Ce fût Maugrey qui prit la parole.

« Il semblerait, au dire de Rogue que Potter ai eu une vision te concernant, Dumbledore nous a contacté et apparemment Potter et certain de ses amis manquent à l'appel. Il pense qu'ils sont partis te chercher. Nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre. »

Tous s'apprêtèrent à partir, cependant Maugrey se tourna vers Sirius qui avait également l'intention de venir.

« Non, Sirius reste ici, c'est plus prudent ! », lâcha t'il, son œil magique s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Le maître de maison laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« Pas cette fois. Si mon filleul est en danger, il est de mon devoir de le protéger, je le dois à James et Lilly ! », cracha t'il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Maugrey acquiesça d'un signe de tête, apparemment il ne trouvait pas utile de perdre du temps pour ce genre de détail.

Après avoir transplané, les membres de l'ordre pénétraient dans le ministère en suivant Kingsley qui leur permit de passer par l'entrée des officiels. Circia observa les gigantesques statues qui décoraient le hall. La jeune femme n'était venue qu'une fois au ministère anglais pour récupérer son visa. Ce jour-là, le hall était rempli de monde et elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'immensité réelle des lieux. A cet instant le silence qui y régnait lui donna la chair de poule.

La vélane n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder, Kingsley les entrainant déjà à travers d'immenses couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité.  
>Le petit groupe franchit plusieurs portes, revenant sur leurs pas après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Mangemort ou d'élève de Poudlard. De retour dans une pièce circulaire qui ressemblait plus à une anti chambre qu'à autre chose, des voix se firent entendre. D'un signe de la main Maugrey désigna une porte et tous levèrent leur baguette dans sa direction avant d'y pénétrer.<p>

Circia lança un regard circulaire à la pièce infestée de Mangemort, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une sorte d'amphithéâtre, avec des bancs en pierre qui faisaient le tour et semblaient descendre en cascade. Au centre elle remarqua immédiatement une vieille arcade en pierre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps l'observer longuement. En effet un sort venait de siffler à son oreille. Par chance il ne l'avait pas touché ni même éraflé. Ce n'était plus le moment de rêvasser. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle allait devoir se battre au nom de la liberté, se battre contre le mal absolu. Etait-elle prête à cela ? Peu importait puisqu'elle n'avait plus le choix, une femme aux longs cheveux ébènes, aux yeux exorbités et à la démarche démente venait de se positionner en face d'elle prête à lui lancer un sort.

Sans réfléchir la vélane leva sa baguette magique et attaqua la première. S'en suivit un long combat, qui allait probablement se terminer par une mise à mort de l'une ou de l'autre des parties, ça elle pouvait le voir dans les yeux de son adversaire. Criant, glissant sur le côté pour éviter les sorts, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à voir comment les autres s'en sortaient. Elle aperçut tout de même brièvement le corps de Maugrey gisant sur le sol et cette vision déclencha chez elle une soif de vengeance. Ce sentiment se répercuta sur son pouvoir et la Mangemort commença à battre en retraire. Circia se lança à sa poursuite mais elle fût stopper par un éclair rouge qui vint la frapper en pleine poitrine.  
>Sa respiration se coupa, elle vacilla quelques secondes sonnée par le choc et dégringola jusqu'en bas des marche de l'amphithéâtre.<p>

Le corps complètement endolori elle n'eut pas la force de se relever. Un liquide chaud et gluant l'obligea à fermer les yeux, son arcade sourcilière avait dû s'ouvrir lors de sa chute.  
>Lorsqu'elles pu les ouvrir à nouveau, elle aperçut le professeur Dumbledore et un sentiment de soulagement envahit tout son corps. Malgré cela son regard fût attiré par un nouveau combat qui venait de s'engager à quelques mètres d'elle. Son assaillante précédente affrontait Sirius dans un duel impressionnant. Circia tendit la main pour attraper sa baguette qui avait roulé à quelque centimètre mais son bras n'était pas assez long et le reste de son corps semblait comme paralysé. Impuissante, elle observa donc le combat et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point l'évadé d'Azkaban était gracieux dans sa gestuelle. Il souriait. Il semblait se délecter des échecs à répétition de son adversaire. Il avait le dessus. Jusqu'à ce que dans un excès de confiance, un jet de lumière vint le frapper en pleine poitrine.<p>

A cet instant Circia eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, elle vit son sourire s'effacé et son visage refléter la surprise. C'était comme si elle vivait cette scène au ralentie, comme si le son autour d'elle s'était transformé en un brouhaha lointain. Sirius bascula en arrière, son corps traversant peu à peu le voile noir de l'arcade. Dans un dernier effort surhumain, la vélane tenta de se relever pour aller à son secours mais à peine avait elle fait deux pas qu'elle retomba lourdement à genoux.

Tout sembla reprendre une vitesse normale, lorsque le cri strident d'Harry Potter vint fendre l'air. Circia tourna les yeux vers lui, Lupin le retenait fermement, l'empêchant de se jeter à son tour entre les bras de l'arcade. Une boule se forma alors au creux de son ventre. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, Sirius allait revenir d'ici quelque instant, il n'avait pas été frappé par un sort de mort, non l'éclair était rouge ! Rouge pas vert !  
>Cependant en croisant le regard azur du directeur de Poudlard, la jeune femme comprit immédiatement. Jamais plus elle ne verrait ce sourire charmeur, plus jamais elle n'entendrait ce rire si communicatif…<p>

A cet instant elle se sentit submergée par la tristesse, elle était triste pour Sirius mais elle était encore plus accablée par la douleur du jeune adolescent, qui après avoir perdu ses parents, venait de perdre son parrain… Circia sentit soudain son esprit s'embrumer. Elle remarqua la mare de sang qui s'était formé devant elle et s'écroula inconsciente au sol.


	16. Culpabilité

_« Ce n'est pas le mal, mais le bien, qui engendre la culpabilité. »  
>de Jacques Lacan<em>

L'obscurité. Le silence. La sensation de flottement. Peu à peu tout cela s'effaçait, remplacé par les douloureux souvenirs, les sanglots, les secousses. Circia ouvrit les yeux, le paysage autour d'elle défilait lentement, il faisait sombre mais la jeune femme réussit à reconnaître le parc de Poudlard. Douloureusement la vélane réussit à tourner la tête, pour finalement se rendre compte que Remus la portait, suivit de près par Tonks, dont le corps tout entier était secoué par les pleurs, et de Kingsley qui soutenait difficilement un Maugrey visiblement mal en point.

Une douleur aigu lui transperçait le corps, mais elle semblait futile comparée à celle qui lui explosait le cœur. Sirius était mort, il était mort parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de venir à bout de la dénommée Bellatrix. Soudain une goutte d'eau vint percuter la surface de son visage. Levant les yeux Circia constata que le ciel était dégagé mais elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissant pas d'une goutte de pluie, mais d'une larme qui s'était silencieusement échappé de la pupille de celui qui venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre, dans le silence morbide qui régnait.

« Donnez-la moi… », souffla une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu parmi mille.

Sans rechigner, la jeune femme se laissa faire et passa des bras de Lupin à ceux de Rogue. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, Circia s'agrippa fermement à son cou et enfoui son visage contre son torse.

« Sirius est mort… », ces mots semblèrent sortir d'un autre temps. Circia n'aurait su dire qui venait de les prononcer tant leur signification était insupportable à entendre. Les muscles de l'homme qui la portait se tendirent imperceptiblement, sans doute sous l'effet de la surprise mais non de la tristesse.

Après cette macabre annonce, le petit groupe reprit son chemin jusqu'au château, silencieux, prostré.

Chacun des blessés fut soigné avec le plus grand soin par madame Pomfresh. Circia fût forcée de boire une potion antidouleur puis une autre de régénération sanguine. A priori le sortilège qu'elle avait reçu avait causé beaucoup moins de dégât que sa chute vertigineuse. Incapable de regarder les autres membres de l'ordre en face plus longtemps, la vélane était retournée dans ses appartements contre l'avis de l'infirmière.

Debout, plantée devant la fenêtre, le regard vide, Circia ne cessait de se repasser la scène dans sa tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un mourir et que par la même occasion qu'elle perdait un proche. La conviction que tout cela était de sa faute, ne l'aidait en rien à retrouver des idées claires.  
>Drapées dans son un vieux peignoir en laine, une tasse de café refroidit dans les mains, la vélane n'entendit pas frapper à sa porte et encore moins celle-ci s'ouvrir. Ce ne fût qu'au moment où une main vint tendrement se poser sur son épaule qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce et que la tasse s'échappa de ses mains, encore traumatisée par le premier combat qu'elle venait de livrer.<p>

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…Pomfresh m'a dit que vous étiez partie, je voulais juste m'assurer que… ». Rogue n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Que j'allais bien… », souffla-t-elle avec aigreur avant de reporter son regard sur le parc plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Je vous avait bien dit de ne pas y aller… », ajouta t'il tout en posant un doigts sous son menton afin qu'elle le regarde de nouveau.

Circia baissa immédiatement la tête, se dégageant de cette caresse. Son visage était marqué par les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Son arcade était enflée, et un bleu était venu se loger sur sa pommette.

« Si vous êtes venu pour me faire des reproches, vous pouvez partir tout de suite ! », cracha t'elle le regard noir.

Le maître des potions soupira, et dans un effort surhumain lui attrapa la main. Sans savoir pourquoi, se contact sembla la faire revenir à la réalité. Circia observa un instant ces deux mains enlacées et toute la retenue qu'elle avait montré jusqu'à maintenant sembla disparaître. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« C'était ma faute… », souffla t-elle dans un abandon total. Physiquement et psychologiquement à bout de force elle s'effondra dans les bras de son collègue, en pleurs.

Etonnamment l'homme ne la repoussa pas. Même si ses gestes étaient maladroits, hésitants, il lui enlaça la taille et fit remonter sa main libre dans sa longue chevelure de feu. La vélane eu même l'impression qu'il tentait de la bercer, même elle n'était pas en état de s'en rendre vraiment compte, les soubresauts de son corps ayant certainement un rôle dans cette sensation.

« Lupin m'a mis au courant…je sais ce qui s'est passé…rien n'aurait pu empêcher Bellatrix Lestrange de le tuer…vous n'êtes en rien responsable… », dit-il sur un ton compatissant qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Sa joue appuyée contre le torse de son collègue, Circia pouvait entendre sa respiration et sentir les battements de son cœur. Lentement, elle releva les yeux afin de capter son regard. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire l'entendre un jour réconforter quelqu'un. A cet instant elle remarqua également que son visage n'avait jamais été aussi creusé, des cernes ornaient ses yeux brillants, et il semblait être aussi blanc qu'un linge.

« Vous aviez raison…je n'aurais pas dû y aller, je ne suis pas assez forte, je n'étais pas à ma place… », souffla t'elle abattue.

Une grimaça traversa le visage du professeur des potions qui se détacha d'elle et alla s'appuyer sur le bureau, lui tournant alors le dos.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… », chuchota-t-il, le dos courbé. « J'ai…j'ai eu peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose… », ajouta t'il visiblement tendu, sous les yeux de Circia médusée par cette confession.

Les émotions sans doute exacerbées par le choc de la bataille, la vélane se surpris à avancer vers lui et à lui faire face. Les yeux rivés aux sols, Rogue ne semblait pas trouver la force de la regarder directement. Délicatement elle posa sa main sur son visage et lui caressa la joue. L'homme releva alors les yeux vers elle, et la jeune femme ressentit une sorte de fragilité insoupçonnée. N'écoutant que son cœur, elle se colla à lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le maître des potions ne bougea pas.

Avait-elle une fois de plus mal interprété son comportement ? Dans le doute elle se détacha de lui et recula d'un pas. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'il avait lui-même pris l'initiative de lui offrir un baiser beaucoup plus enflammé cette fois. Se laissant guidée par ses pulsions, Circia s'agrippa violement à son cou et laissa échapper un long soupire lorsque les mains de son collègues vinrent empoigner ses hanches avec force et conviction. Le contact était ardent, reflétant certainement toutes les frustrations de ces derniers mois, et leur permettant d'oublier à leur façon la tragédie qui venait de s'abattre sur l'ordre du phénix. Le cœur en vrac, la jeune femme mit fin au baiser. Son souffle se faisait court et rapide, elle eut l'impression de se sentir partir et déposa son front contre celui de son partenaire.

« Vous devriez essayer de dormir un peu… », souffla-t-il avant de venir de nouveau cueillir ses lèvres, dans un baiser tout de même beaucoup plus calme.

Silencieuse, Circia acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Cependant elle fit glisser sa main le long de son bras pour finalement enlacer ses doigts aux siens. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule ce soir, du moins elle voulait qu'il reste à ses côtés. Sans dire un mot, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la petite pièce, qui servait de chambre à la jeune femme. La vélane s'allongea sur le lit, en position fœtal et invita son collègue à venir se blottir contre elle. Naturellement elle cala son dos contre le torse de Rogue et prit sa main dans la sienne la retenant contre sa poitrine.

Durant de longues minutes elle garda ses yeux ouverts, fixés sur la flamme de sa lampe qui semblait entrainée dans une danse endiablée. Sentir le souffle chaud du professeur de potion dans son cou la rassurait. Peu à peu le visage de Sirius surpris par la mort s'effaçait. Rogue non plus ne semblait pas trouver le sommeil, le rythme de sa respiration en témoignant. Puis, alors que le soleil semblait prendre place dans le ciel de Poudlard, Circia réussit enfin à s'endormir…

Quelques heures plus tard, Circia ouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'étirer. Il lui semblait avoir dormi une éternité. Encore à moitié endormi elle fût surprise de découvrir une main fermement agrippée à sa taille. La réalité la rattrapa bien vite et elle ne put empêcher les souvenirs de remonter à la surface.

Prudemment elle tourna la tête et s'étonna de rencontrer le regard perçant de son collègue. Ce dernier grimaça, comme honteux d'être pris en faute.

« Je…je n'ai pas osé partir de peur de vous réveilliez.. », dit il froidement en détournant les yeux.

La vélane ne put empêcher un sourire triste de prendre place sur son visage. La jeune femme se retourna complètement et vint se blottir au creux de son épaule.

« Vous avez bien fait… », souffla t'elle en fermant les yeux, appréciant ce moment.

L'homme sembla se tendre mais ne bougea pas, refermant même son bras sur le professeur de sortilège.

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas possible… », lâcha t'il sur un ton en inadéquation avec les mots qu'il prononçait.

« Personne n'a besoin de savoir… », répondit elle en relevant les yeux vers les siens.

La jeune femme avait très bien compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Il n'était pas homme à aimer, et pourtant…Elle n'avait aucune idée de la tournure que pourrait prendre les choses mais elle était certaine d'une chose, elle voulait savoir. Essayer. Tenter. Juste pour avoir une réponse. Etre sûre que ça n'aurait pas marché.

Silencieuse elle laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse de son collègue. Sans lâcher son regard, elle commença à déboutonner l'éternelle ensemble noir, le défiant implicitement de l'en empêcher. Alors qu'elle arrivait au dernier bouton, Circia pensait avoir remporté la partie mais la main de l'homme vint lui saisir le poignet, l'empêchant de terminer.

« Personne ne DOIT savoir… », lâcha t'il avant de venir emprisonner ses lèvres.

La vélane ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre sa bouche, se laissant retomber sur le dos accompagné par le corps de son collègue. Elle fit remonter sa main pour finalement la poser sur sa mâchoire, laissant ses doigts caresser sa peau impeccablement rasée. Rogue quant à lui défit tendrement le nœud qui retenait son peignoir, dernier rempart à sa nudité.  
>Tremblante, la jeune femme soupira d'aise, lorsque son partenaire déposa dans son cou puis sur son omoplate un millier de baiser chaud et délicat, aspirant chaque parcelle de sa peau nue.<p>

Sentant une passion dévorante prendre possession de son corps, la jeune femme souleva son bassin, invitant le maître des potions à se coller un peu plus à elle.  
>Une des mains de Rogue vint se poser sur sa cuisse, se faisant caressante, tandis que l'autre allait se perdre dans la longue chevelure de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sentait son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine qui ne cessait de se gonfler au rythme de sa respiration anarchique.<br>Tentant vainement de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, Circia se redressa arrachant au passage un grognement à son partenaire. Ces doigts se refermèrent sur les deux côtés de la chemise de Rogue, afin de lui retirer complètement. Ses ongles s'enfonçant alors dans son dos, tandis qu'il reprenait possession de son corps, l'enlaçant avec force, ses mains s'aventurant dans des endroits défendus.


	17. Retour aux sources

_« Dans une famille on a beau avoir vécu les mêmes choses, on n'a pas les mêmes souvenirs. », Marie Darrieussecq_

La cérémonie fût brève et silencieuse. Sans corps, Sirius Black n'avait pu avoir de sépulture digne de ce nom mais un hommage lui avait été rendu par les membres de l'ordre du phénix. Alignés face au saule cogneur, toutes les personnes présentes avaient pu observer le professeur Lupin graver à l'aide de sa baguette magique le surnom de son meilleur ami dans l'écorce du vieil arbre immobilisé pour l'occasion. Le dos bien droit, le bras raide, il avait semblé vouloir se montrer digne du défunt qui ne s'était jamais laissé abattre par le malheur. Pourtant il avait été incapable de reculer de lui-même, Tonks s'était alors doucement approché de lui et lui avait pris la main, l'invitant silencieusement à reprendre place dans le demi-cercle de l'assemblée.

Un verre de whisky pur feu avait ensuite été servi à chacune des personnes, même aux plus jeunes. Circia avait été impressionnée par la dignité dont avait fait preuve le jeune Potter malgré son chagrin. Pas une larme, pas un tremblement, même le ton de sa voix avait été assuré lorsqu'il avait levé son verre en prononçant « à Sirius Black, le meilleur parrain que j'aurais pu avoir », invitant les autres à faire de même avant de boire.

Durant toute la cérémonie la jeune femme avait eu la désagréable impression de ne pas être à sa place. Parmi les présents elle avait été sans aucun doute celle qui l'avait connu le moins, et surtout celle qui n'avait pas réussi à venir à bout de la Mangemort qui l'avait tué. Discrètement elle s'éloigna du groupe qui remontait dorénavant vers le château.

L'année scolaire était terminée. Dumbledore avait retrouvé ses fonctions, Hagrid et Trelawnay retrouvé leur poste, et Ombrage avait été jetée dehors comme elle le méritait.

Assise au bord du lac, ses pieds nus glissant à la surface de l'eau le professeur de sortilège se sentait complètement vide. C'était la première fois qu'elle enterrait un ami et elle en avait la certitude, ce ne serait pas le dernier. Ne ferrait elle mieux pas de fuir maintenant. Non pas par crainte pour sa propre vie mais par crainte de ressentir à nouveau ce chagrin profond qui semblait la consumer à petit feu. Pourrait-elle être assez forte pour voir mourir sous ses yeux impuissants Molly Weasley ou ses enfants, Minerva, Lupin ou encore ce jeune garçon à la cicatrice et au courage incomparable ? Elle qui s'était toujours cru plus forte que n'importe qui, elle qui pensait n'avoir besoin de personne avait pour la première fois l'impression d'être aussi fragile qu'un nouveau-né.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Circia n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Tu aurais pu faire l'effort de venir… », souffla-t-elle avant de jeter une pierre dans le lac venant perturber le calme plat des eaux.

« Cela aurait plutôt été mal venu tu ne crois pas ? », répondit l'homme, le ton employé n'appelant aucune réponse.

« Pour le geste…par solidarité… », répondit elle en haussant les épaules, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Rogue ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Après tout la mort de son pire ennemi ne l'avait certainement pas touché, peut être lui avait elle-même fait plaisir…Circia chassa cette dernière pensée de son esprit et se tourna vers lui pour la première fois depuis son arrivé.

« Je vais aller chez mes parents pendant l'été…j'ai besoin de changer d'air…Dumbledore est au courant, il m'a dit que l'ordre devrait pouvoir se passer de moi pendant ces deux mois »déclara t'elle en observant sa réaction.

Voilà deux semaines que leur relation avait débuté. Du moins leur relation secrète et inavouable. Pour le moment elle s'efforçait à ne rien attendre de lui, si ce n'est un peu de réconfort à la lumière des récents évènements. Certains soirs il la rejoignait discrètement dans ses appartements, tandis qu'en journée il ne s'autorisait presque plus à lui adresser la parole. Ils ne parlaient presque pas, sa simple présence suffisant à combler le vide en elle qui semblait se creuser de jour en jour. La chaleur de son corps suffisant à rallumer la flamme en elle qui se faisait de moins en moins étincelante.

Fidèle à lui-même, le maître des potions garda un visage de marbre. Aucune crispation, aucun haussement de sourcils. Il la fixa quelques secondes puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Bien », se contenta t'il de répondre.

L'homme resta debout, ses yeux noirs fixés sur Circia, qui, un peu mal à l'aise à cause du silence oppressant qui s'installait, reporta son attention sur le lac.

« Quand pars-tu ? »

La vélane haussa les épaules, son regard s'attardant sur une libellule qui venait de se poser devant elle.

« Je ne sais pas trop…peut être dans deux jours…lundi… », répondit elle pensive.

Circia n'avait pas encore prévenue ses parents de sa visite prochaine, mais étant donné qu'elle n'était pas rentrée depuis presqu'un an et demi ils seraient sans aucun doute très heureux de la recevoir.

« Tu sembles bien pressée… ».

Le ton employé sonna comme un reproche. La jeune femme se tourna de nouveau pour regarder son interlocuteur et fronça les sourcils.

« Ça te pose un problème ? », questionna t'elle sur ses gardes.

Ils ne se devaient rien. Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient engagés à quoi que ce soit dans cette relation si ce n'était à garder le secret.

Le visage de Rogue sembla devenir plus impénétrable que jamais.

« Non, simple constatation ! Donc si tu pars lundi je te souhaite un bon voyage, j'ai des choses à faire durant les jours prochains ! » , lâche t'il froidement avant de tourner les talons.

« Tu veux dire...que...tu pars maintenant ? », souffla-t-elle un peu abasourdie par cette révélation précipitée.

« Oui ! Ça te pose un problème ? », demanda-t-il à son tour, le ton de sa voix sonnant comme une basse vengeance.

Oui ! Oui elle avait envie de partir pour tirer ses idées au clair et prendre du recul mais pour autant elle avait espéré retrouver la chaleur de ses bras cette nuit en ce jour de deuil. Circia comprit alors qu'avec cet homme rien n'était gagné d'avance. Malgré la trêve de ces dernières semaines, Rogue lui sembla plus insaisissable que jamais, prêt à lutter de toutes ses forces pour retrouver cette carapace qui avait cédé l'espace d'un instant. La jeune femme sentit la colère tambouriner en elle tandis qu'il s'évertuait à lui tourner le dos. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tente à nouveau de dresser une barrières entre eux alors qu'il s'était clairement dévoilé le soir où il s'était laissé aller à la rejoindre dans ses appartements.

« Non ! », trancha t'elle vexée et trop fière pour avouer la vérité.

Ne voulant pas que la situation s'envenime la vélane attrapa ses escarpins posés sur l'herbe et remonta vers le château sans même adresser un regard à son compagnon. Après tout s'il voulait faire marche arrière, il était libre de le faire !

Le lundi suivant Circia fit son apparition à la zone de transplannage des douanes françaises. Après avoir fait enregistrer sa baguette, la jeune femme fût surprise d'être soumise longuement à un détecteur de sortilège malgré son allure respectable et sa nationalité française. Cependant elle remarqua également que toutes les personnes en provenance du royaume uni semblaient subir le même sort. L'information concernant le retour du mage noir qui terrorisait les anglais semblait avoir franchi la manche. Agacée par tant de zèle, Circia ne put s'empêcher de penser que si des Mangemorts ou même Voldemort lui-même décidaient de venir en France, ils ne s'encombreraient surement pas avec les formalités douanières.

Après une heure et demie d'une interminable attente, elle remarqua que de nombreuses personnes n'avaient pas été autorisées à pénétrer sur le territoire français et étaient désormais entassées dans une salle qu'elle pouvait apercevoir au travers d'une grande vitre. Il y avait toute sorte de personne, la plupart semblaient être les membres d'une même famille et transportaient plusieurs énormes valises.

« Qui sont ces gens ? », demanda t'elle intriguées à une sorcière chargée de la surveillance.

« Des anglais ! Ils arrivent par dizaine tous les jours depuis que le retour de vous-savez-qui a été annoncé. Comme si nous avions besoin de ça en ce moment ! Chacun ses mages noirs comme on dit ! », Répondit-elle dans un ricanement mauvais.

Circia fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas franchement apprécié le dédain dont faisait preuve la fonctionnaire.

« Mais pourquoi sont-ils là ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas passer ? », demanda t'elle en observant une mère de famille caresser affectueusement les cheveux de ses deux petites filles, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

« Nous avons eu l'ordre de ne pas laisser entrer les anglais sur le territoire à moins qu'ils aient une raison professionnelle. Si vous voulez mon avis ceux-là sont ici parce que leurs origines ne sont pas très...enfin vous voyez... »

« Non, je ne vois pas non ! », cracha t'elle en jetant un regard noir à la sorcière.

En vérité elle avait très bien compris. Même si elle n'avait pas vécue la première guerre, elle savait que la cible principale des partisans de Voldemort n'étaient autre que les né moldu. Cette fois un certain nombre d'entre eux semblaient ne pas avoir attendu les premiers signes de persécutions pour tenter de fuir à l'étranger. Malheureusement le gouvernement français ne paraissait pas enclin à les accueillir.

« Que vont ils devenir ? », questionna-t-elle de nouveau ?

« On va les renvoyer en Angleterre ! C'est au ministère britannique de régler ses problèmes, pas à nous ! », répondit la sorcière en haussant les épaules comme si la réponse était évidente.

Circia transplana pour se rendre chez ses parents, écœurée par l'indifférence flagrante dont faisait preuve le ministère de son propre pays.

Lorsqu'elle se remarterialisa la jeune femme ne put qu'être époustouflée par la beauté du parterre de fleur qui été né au milieu de la grande cour. Dans une de ses lettres sa mère l'avait informé qu'elle s'était mise au jardinage depuis quelques temps mais jamais Circia n'aurait pu imaginer que sa génitrice avait un tel don pour harmoniser les différentes couleurs et les différentes espèces. Pavot d'islande, verveine rampante, photonia, glycine...Le violet était sans grande surprise à l'honneur, puisque madame Merteuil avait toujours eu un goût très prononcé pour cette couleur.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur la grande bâtisse, qui, elle, ne semblait pas avoir pris une seule ride malgré ses cent cinquante ans. Le petit hôtel particulier était un héritage paternel et avait toujours été occupé par des sorciers. Construite à l'écart d'une ville de Vienne, la demeure familiale était entourée d'immenses forêts qui la protégeaient des curieux. Cependant les rares invités de la famille avaient pu admirer son style néo-classique, la symétrie parfaite des fenêtres et des ornements, et l'immense balcon auquel menaient deux escaliers en marbre blanc.

La porte d'entrée ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, laissant deux tornades blondes s'échapper. De peur d'être happée par la tempête, Circia préféra s'agenouiller et ouvrit largement ses bras.

« Tante Circia ! », s'exclamèrent en cœur, ses deux chipies préférées qui venaient de lui sauter littéralement dessus.

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur la joue de chacune de ses nièces et en profita pour leur ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de grandir vous deux ! , lâcha t'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Helena et Aurora avaient respectivement sept et dix ans et après presque trois ans d'absence la vélane se rendit compte à quel point les petites filles tenaient de leur arrière-grand-mère. Le blond de leurs cheveux brillait presque autant que le soleil, tandis que leur yeux étaient aussi bleu qu'un ciel sans nuage.

Du mouvement attira son attention sur le balcon. Toute la famille était présente. Sa mère Eleonor, son père Horace, son frère Rufus ainsi que sa belle-sœur Solène et le petit dernier du clan Merteuil, Ambrose.

Tenant chacune de ses nièces par la main, Circia remonta l'allée afin de saluer le reste de la famille. Les quatre bises furent bien entendu de mise, ce qui lui fit penser que cette coutume française ne lui avait pas manqué le moins du monde.

Une fois les politesses d'usage accomplies, la famille rentra à l'intérieur. L'ambiance était plutôt détendue, malgré cela la vélane eu l'impression de se sentir plus proche des membres de l'ordre que de sa propre famille. Rufus et sa femme était du genre bon chic, bon genre et légèrement étriqués. Tandis qu'en ce qui concernait son père, Circia ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu sourire. Imminent membre du département de la justice magique, l'homme n'avait guère passé de nombreuses soirées en famille.

La jeune femme l'observait du coin de l'œil tandis que sa mère s'empressait de lui raconter les derniers potins. Horace Merteuil était assis dans le fauteuil paternel et fumait sa pipe, plongé dans les pages économiques du « Monde Magique ». Ces trois années avaient fait blanchir un peu plus son bouc, et son crâne s'était légèrement dégarnit. Pour autant Circia le trouvait toujours aussi impressionnant avec ses yeux sombres et ses larges épaules. La sévérité se lisait toujours autant sur son visage. La vélane frissonna imperceptiblement en se remémorant les cours particuliers que lui avait donné son géniteur. L'importance qu'il portait à la réussite de ses enfants avait laissé des traces chez elle mais aujourd'hui, avec la guerre qui menaçait, la jeune femme ressentit une pointe de reconnaissance.

« Circia tu m'écoutes ? », lâcha sa mère, visiblement agacée par son manque d'intérêt vis à vis de la grossesse déshonorante d'une cousine éloignée de seize ans.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et sa passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« Ecoutes, tout ça est très intéressant mais le voyage m'a fatigué. Je vais aller prendre une douche avant de diner. », répondit elle avant de prendre les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage.


End file.
